Play My Music
by Tribal Addict
Summary: Read the announcement last chap . Quite important if you ask me... and please ready the pitch-forks. Thanks.
1. Chapter 1 Fun?

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Fun?**

Mikan's POV

I woke up just to find the sky turn gray. Great. It's raining. As much as I wanted to go back to sleep, I went to the shower and continued my morning duties. After I put on my black contact lenses and ate my breakfast, I changed in a black pair of slacks, a polo that reaches to my elbow, big-and-round glasses with black rims, donned my checkered jacket and wore my black Crocs. Yup, you guessed it right, I was a geek. But one side-note, this was just a disguise. Anyway, this, me in my disguise, pushed me to start my normal day. The rain had stopped momentarily but the sky was still gray. No need for an umbrella today (hey, it rhymed!).

I then took my bag, locked the door of my house and walked to the bus stop. Well, you really couldn't call it a bus stop. It's just where we, my schoolmates and I, waited for the school bus. When I reached the bus stop, everyone backed away from me as if I'm the A(H1N1) virus in the flesh. As usual, people didn't want to get near my kind because they might get the W(EIRD) virus (seriously, they should watch it because they might have the D(UMMY) virus). Sigh, if only they knew…

Anyways, while I was complaining in my head, a girl with pink hair tied in a pony tail, khaki pants, green and red checkered blouse, and glasses as big as mine stood beside me. She wore a black jacket.

"Hey, Anna," I greeted.

"Oh, hey, Mikan," she greeted back with a smile.

Introduction time! Anna Umenomiya was a nerd (obviously) and she's one of my loyal and cute best friends. Yeah, you could say we're on the same category.

"Where's your sister?" I asked looking around for another girl.

"Well, she said that she'll just wait at the next stop. You know Nonoko… she already said that we had to keep our image," she said the last sentence with a voice that barely reached the whisper level. Thankfully, I wasn't deaf and I wasn't bringing those iPods and listening to it to max volume like those so-called "elite" people (who are, by the way, staying about 15.96 meters from us).

"Sigh. I'm thankful that we only have to wait for about 7 hours and get to do something 'fun'," I whispered adding little quotation marks at the word fun. Only 6 of us knew what it means.

And, as if on cue, the bus arrived. As usual, Anna and I were the last ones to ever set foot on it. We came in to be greeted with glares, sneers, "accidentally" stretched foot (which we "accidentally" stepped on. The person then said a string of profanities), and blank stares. The only one who greeted us with something warm was a boy teen who had blond hair neatly combed into a geeky form, a short necktie, a polo-shirt with collar under his checkered sweat shirt, black slacks, and shiny shoes. He wore a blue jacket with a white hood. Good thing he (safely) sat at the back while he motioned for us to sit beside him.

"Greetings, Mikan, and to you, Anna," He formally said while bowing his head a little. When he looked up, he smiled sweetly and warmly. Despite the cold atmosphere (literally and metaphorically), he managed to give out something warm. And again I say: we're on the same category.

"Good morning, dear Yuu," we said altogether.

We then sat beside him (rather forcefully because it seems the driver hated us that he moved the bus causing us to almost bump our heads to the chairs) and we chatted in very, very low voices (if in music, pianissississississississimo, if not pianississimo. You get what I mean, right?) because we didn't want someone to eavesdrop on our conversation.

Introduction time! The boy here is Yuu Tobita. He's another person who's my best friend and part of the word fun. Apparently, he's just another guy who was discriminated. Ugh, thinking about Yuu being like that was freaking me out.

"Hey, Yuu, you're having a new language, eh? What's with the 'greetings, blah, blah'? Don't you think it's a bit formal than usual?" I teased. Yes, I talked like this. No, I didn't swear unless I got really mad and angry. Maybe drunk but I don't drink.

"Yeah, Yuu. You usually say, 'good morning to you both' but that's an improvement, I think," Anna chimed in.

"Well, let's just say that I am better than you (pointing at me) at being geeky and (pointing at us) acting. Let's just hope that I won't become a pedophilic sycophant for Shakespeare. I, for one, don't want to have a case for treason due to my change in language. Oh, by the way, Anna, it's 'I think it's an improvement' not 'it's an improvement, I think'. It's rather informal to say so," Yuu stated.

Anna and I shared an eye roll. Really, his use of language only proved him wrong about being a Shakespeare sycophant.

"I only said hope not that I don't want to," he explained in his teacher-like voice after realizing we were staring at him with small smirks.

"Aw, don't worry, we'll get ya enough fun to prevent that," Anna said while patting his arm.

I noticed while Anna was patting Yuu's arm, Yuu blushed like crazy. Then Anna saw what she was doing. She withdrew her hand and blushed the same way Yuu was. Hehehe, I think I heard wedding bells. I then thought of something that made them snap out of their trance.

"Hey, if you're rivaling tomatoes, you win. Congratulations. But if you guys are flirting with each other, go get a room," I mocked. I couldn't hold back the mischievous glint in my eyes.

"N-no, we a-ar-aren't!" they said and blushed scarlet. Geez, they're hopeless.

"Oh, really…doesn't seem like it. You know what people say when it comes to love? 'Denying is the first stage'," I quoted. "Anyways, you're stuttering. It makes it more inevitable," I added leaving them speechless. But I hated myself for mocking them.

When they were still recovering from my rather inescapable truth, I looked through the window. The rain was just turning into a light mist so I could see that we're near the next stop. I could have just slept, but I had an important task to do (which must be done _every day_). When we arrived, people filed in the bus like a stampede, racing to get the better seats (and I say a big _ugh_). But, of course, nobody sat at the back where we're sitting rather comfortably.

I then saw a girl with midnight blue hair and dark blue eyes hidden by a hood, with dark eye shadows, dark pink hoodie, baggy pants, and a pair of dark colored Converse. She nodded slightly to our group which we returned swiftly.

She was followed by a pretty normal girl. The girl had hair perms with dark green highlights (although, those highlights were natural since birth), mossy green eyes, a Guess shirt with a "Stay Out" print in metallic design (black), a Nike jacket (white with red linings), faded blue jeans, and a pair of black Sketchers sneakers. She, too, nodded at us slightly and we returned.

Okay, so that's five down and one to go. It was a thirty-minute drive from here to school, so I slept dreaming of making a change in school. When I opened my eyes, we were at the school gates.

* * *

**Was that better than the first time? I hope so...**


	2. Chapter 2 New guys? Oh, sweet niblets!

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – New guys? Oh, sweet niblets!**

Gakuen Alice, a prestigious school, home of the most advanced technologies, facilities, and education. Its entire area was about five kilometers squared (big is an understatement if you ask me). If possible, even Shakespeare, Einstein, Newton, and Kobe Bryant would accept being a teacher here (_not_ an exaggeration).

Just one drawback : it's filled with students who think they're all that: rich snobs, and those who look down on people of my kind like geeks, nerds, emos, and others. Man, they're so arrogant and dumb! Who were these people? Well, let's see…jocks (players), cheerleaders (sluts), gangsters (abusers), and people who got talent and whatnot (seriously, if they ask me, the only talent they got was—never mind).

Anyways, we were directly driven to the front of the Academic building. We, Anna, Yuu, & I, were the last ones to ever climb down the dangerous steps. I got enough time to see a girl with raven hair and amethyst eyes covered by a hood, black hoodie, black eye shadows, a blue shirt, a pair of baggy pants, and high cut shoes walking briskly away. But not after nodding at us. 6 down. Completo checko.

**AT THE CORRIDORS**

We were walking towards homeroom when we noticed that everyone, mostly girls, are talking excitedly as if there's an exquisite shoe on sale for 90% off. Apparently, I noticed that we are the only ones walking without fixing ourselves.

"Uh, my fellow classmates, what is all this commotion about?" I inquired. I really didn't like to talk like this (geeky talk) in public. I could also tell that they didn't like it either. Well, maybe Anna, but Yuu? I really didn't know.

"Apparently, my dear, there's a news that made everyone in this school be filled with glee," Yuu replied. Geez, he's right about being better at acting (maybe he's _not_ even acting). Anna nodded in agreement.

"Ah, I see. But one thing is troubling. Is it good or bad?" I asked.

"For me, it's frustrating, exasperating, and bad. I don't know about you, though, Mikan," Anna replied this time. I could see her frown and exasperation in her eyes.

As I was about to speak, a girl in sassy (slut) clothing spoke up.

"What do you mean bad, huh, nerd? It's the best news ever! Ooh, I better put on more make-up," she exclaimed referring to Anna's statement earlier. Now, she's fanning herself and her over-heavy-made-up face.

"How am I supposed to know?" I retorted at her. But she's now scampering away like a slut she was. "I don't even know what the news is," I added angrily.

"Hey, be calm. Don't you worry, Mikan, you'll know in homeroom later," Yuu soothed me. He knew that I didn't like to be kept waiting.

**LATER IN HOMEROOM**

"Alright, minna! Listen up!" Narumi-sensei yelled over the blaring noise. "Alright, then, maybe you don't wanna here the news," he added. Well, that shut them up.

"Minna, I know that you already know what the news is, ne…?" Narumi said.

Everyone buzzed again but not as loud as before. The girls were starting to gossip and applying make-up to their already heavy make-up while the boys are groaning and frowning. Hmm… I wondered why…

Introduction time! Narumi-sensei is our homeroom and English teacher. He may act gay and all but that's just a disguise. Actually, Narumi is another person who knows fun and is very cool.

"Alright, alright, settle down. I expect you to welcome them warmly and please, don't bring out your cameras, ladies," Narumi said sternly (Er, he's scary when he's stern) seeing the girls fishing their bags and groaning.

"Okay, everyone, I know you know them, so… no need for intros," Narumi paused dramatically. "Please welcome your new classmates! Dark Sky!"

_Oh_. _My_. I swear my ears are gonna bleed. Everyone (mostly girls and gays) screamed a loud "KYYAAAAAAA!" and in came 5 guys.

The first one who came in had long, spiky, sandy-blond, hair, brown eyes, a grin plastered on his handsome face, a pair of Lee jeans, black rubber shoes, a white t-shirt hidden by a black Tribal jacket.

"Yo, it's good to be back," he said.

I noticed he scanned the room for half a second and frowned a little, but not much later grinned again. Hmm… I guess he didn't get over her yet.

Another guy came in while the screaming session continued. He was sort of the same with the other guy but without the grin and the fox-like eyes. He wore a MCR t-shirt, khaki pants, and a pair of black Converse. He just waggled his eyebrows and the girls screamed louder and some fainted (_ugh!_ Talk about irritating and annoying!).

He, too, scanned the room and frowned. But then, his frown was replaced by a small grin. Sigh, him, too, eh? Geez, they're stubborn!

When all shut up for a moment, another guy came in. He had jet black hair arranged in an upward disarray, Rayban sunglasses on his head, black eyes, a silver cross and a silver F laced with a silver necklace, a black hoodie (those sweaters with no sleeves but got hoods), a white t-shirt, black, baggy pants, and a pair of white Converse. He, too, scanned the room but didn't frown. He doesn't have a secret crush but he's just looking for someone he knew a long time ago.

Okay, after they shut up a bit (getting ready for the next scream), another guy came in. He's got a blond hair arranged in a neat way, a black polo folded until the elbows, black jeans, and a pair of white Converse.

"Hello," he politely said. Guess some things never change, eh? He didn't scan the room like the other guys.

Another scream (my ears were now covered with earmuffs, seriously), those who fainted and woke up fainted again. But the screaming never stopped because the next guy who came in was (as they would _ALWAYS_ say) hot. The screaming was louder than ever and some drooled and fainted and slept on the drool-pool (EW! GROSS!).

This guy got a messy, raven hair, tantalizing crimson eyes. He wore a black Tribal jacket worn over a red Guess t-shirt (the jacket was rolled until the elbows), faded black jeans, a red sneakers. He didn't scan the room and remained emotionless. It would seem that when he would smile, his face will break.

I could feel Anna and Yuu tensing up. Yes, I knew them. Yes, they were hot and cool (as if!). Yes, we're not affected (I mean, we're not lesbians and Yuu's a guy, for crying out loud!). And yes, we had a secret which mustn't be known to anyone to whomever. But with them here? Now? My head's aching!

Okay, rewind! How did I know them? First, names. The first one was Kokoro Yome, next was Kitsuneme, next was Futon Izumi, next was Ruka Nogi, last but not the least Natsume Hyuuga.

We were classmates since kindergarten 'til middle school here in Gakuen Alice. They were the highest elites that time because Koko's dad owned an internet company, Kitsuneme's mom was a famous singer, Futon's-well, I can't tell you yet, Ruka's mom was a famous model, and Natsume's parents own the Hyuuga Incorporated.

They were jocks but not like those players whose just busy ya-knowing all the sluts in the world (Gakuen Alice world). But everyone was talented, right? In addition to their hot-o-meter, they were great musicians and singers (but I didn't hear all of them sing). After, mastering the advanced education in music, they decided to start a band. All of them can play the instruments, but they ended up with : Natsume and Ruka as guitarists, either lead or rhythm, Kitsuneme as bassist, Koko as drummer, and Futon as effects or keyboard or the maracas look-alike thingy that looks like a tube (**a/n: so sorry about this. I don't know what that thing is called**). And so, there was a contest somewhere in… I dunno, in the middle of nowhere? They won first prize. So this continued until they were discovered by a manager (a scary one at that) who improved them and put them on showbiz. Guess that's everything. Well, maybe not everything because I had a memory about them that didn't seem true. Weird, right? That's why I knew our connection.

I was still in a daze when Narumi cleared his throat rather hesitantly. Wonder why…

"Okay everyone, settle down now or I'll put them in the other section," Narumi threatened. All of them shut up but I thought, "Oh, man! They shouldn't have shut up! Put them in the other section you dumb, meathead!"

"So, now that you guys are here, I have a question," Narumi paused. Everyone, even me, is listening.

"How would you guys like a partner?" He continued hesitantly.

OH. HOLY. SWEET. NIBLETS!


	3. Chapter 3 a follower and meeting

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 – I've got a follower and a meeting with someone**

Partners…

_Partners…_

_**Partners…**_

_**PARTNERS?**_

"Narumi! I'm so gonna #$^%& kill you! I regret the day I met you! I regret the day I was _born_! I'm still innocent, darn it!" I ranted on and on in my head while furiously scribbling a drawing. Why am I being like this? Here's why:

Flashback

"You see, I just asked you if you wanted partners because there's a lot of new things here in the school which I am sure wasn't available when you were last here…," Narumi trailed off.

"Please say no, please say no, please say no…," I chanted quietly. Everyone may think I was crazy but mind you, crazy people usually crash things around.

"Yeah, sure, why not? I mean, there's a lot that changed here since we last came in here… so, how about it guys?" Koko asked.

"Yeah" "Okay" "…" "*nod*" – (yeah-Kitsuneme, okay-Futon, *nod*-Ruka, …-Natsume. I hope that's clear)

Breathe in…

NOOOOO!

"So…who wanted to be their partners?" Narumi asked while smiling. Geez, it's already obvious what's gonna happen!

All of the female population raised their hands except the five of us (who would count Yuu?)

"Okay, it seems all of—I mean, some of you wants to become their partners (he saw _some_ of us glaring daggers at him), so I'll let them choose," he said _finally._

Pfft, who'd choose me, anyways? Only those with damaged brain would.

"Uh, Koko, who would yours, be?" Narumi asked reluctantly.

"Koko-sama, you would never regret being with me" "Koko-sama, be _my_ partner" "I have a _huge_ bed waiting, Koko-sama!" Ugh. Who said that? Oh dear, it's a gay (**a/n**: I have nothing against gays. It's just that, I noticed that some of the gays are rather green? You get what I'm saying right? Sorry for those who are offended). I noticed Koko's eye twitch at the statement. Guess he's just freaked out.

"Hmm… her," he said, pointing to the normal-girl we just met at the bus, you know, the one with green-highlights hair? Yeah, that's her. I saw her back go rigid then looked up to see Koko pointing at her. She just shrugged and went back to nap time. He just smirked.

"Ah, so you chose Shouda-san. Hehe, good choice," Narumi laughed nervously. I could see sweat pour down at his face. Hmph, he'd better be scared.

"Uh, is it alright for you, Shouda-san?" he added.

She looked up again and shrugged. Koko's smirk just grew bigger.

"Next is…Kitsuneme, who would yours, be?" Narumi asked Mr. Waggle-My-Eyebrows-And-Make-The-Ladies-Faint.

He made no hesitation when he said, "her" while pointing to the first person we met on the bus (midnight-hair. That's the one)

"Ah, okay," Narumi said rather disappointingly. Nobody noticed it.

I feel her body tense-up. I turned my head at 35.8° and saw her look up to Narumi when Narumi said, "Ogosawara-san, would you like to be his partner?"

"Whatever works," she nonchalantly said.

"Hey,Raccoon! You have no right to act cool towards Kitsuneme-sama! Know your place!" a random slut snapped at her. She, on the other hand, just raised her eyebrows.

"Yes, she does," Kitsuneme said rather irritatingly. Hmm… guess wedding bells were now abundant, huh?

The slut just shut up and looked down embarrassingly.

"So, Futon-sam-san (wondering why he isn't allowed to say –sama? Read the rest of the chapters), who would yours, be?" Narumi asked rather politely. Wondering why, again? Read the rest of the chapters.

"No need, sensei, I think I could manage and ask for directions if I have to," Futon replied politely.

The girls groaned. After two of the guys chose the "losers", as they put it, one of them didn't choose any.

"O…kay, Ruka-san, who would be the lucky girl?" Narumi inquired as if he's in a game show. Nerd.

"Um…," he hesitated for a second and motioned for sensei to come over. He then whispered something I could guess pretty much.

"Oh, very well," Narumi said while having a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Imai-san? Would you care to be Ruka-san's partner?"

The girl who we last saw (goth-girl, raven hair? Yep, she's the one).

She looked up and nodded once. She then went back leaning on the back of her chair with her head bent down. I could almost sense her smirking evilly. Uh-oh, Ruka, you'd better run for your life while you still can.

"Okay! Natsume-san, who would be the lucky girl?" Narumi said. Hyuuga just looked at him with bored eyes.

Tch, who cares anyways? I just took a pencil and drew a character from Naruto Shippuuden. To tell you the truth, I was starting to make an outline until he said "her" and everything went silent while I felt eyes starting to bore holes at me. I looked up to see Hyuuga pointing at me, girls glaring, and Narumi gulping nervously.

"Sakura-san?" Narumi asked.

"Sensei, what would happen if I reject?" I asked putting up a fake voice.

"Uh, Natsume-san would choose another. But, it seems unlikely. Your choice," Narumi explained while smiling encouragingly.

"Please, Mikan, don't deny it. Keep the image," Yuu said with a voice below whisper. Anna looked at me with pleading eyes. I give up!

"Fine," I muttered. Well, we _had_ a pretty good reason why, and it would protect our secret if we kept our image.

"Yosh! Guys, please sit at the seats near your partners. Oh, free period! Partners, please show your partners around the school," he said to us. He, too, nervously nodded slightly to our direction and danced out of the room. But before he could take a step outside, he stopped.

"Oh, I just remembered. It's not free period but free day. The teachers are having a scholarship meeting so, classes would be cancelled. Ja!" he happily said and continued dancing away.

Here's the formation of the seats: (just where we are sitting. We are located at the rightmost part of the room)

SSSS

Yep, it seems we'll have to wear earmuffs today.

When the guys are going to their seats, Futon passed by my chair while a paper fell from him to my desk. I opened it secretly and it said:

_I know who all of you are. No worries, you're secret is safe with me. How about we talk later on the roof during lunch? The usual if you don't mind _

_ -F.I.-_

I looked at him behind my back and nodded. He sent me a small smile. Oh well, guess I have one worry down and about 1,599 students to go.

End of Flashback

But still, ARGGH! –snap! Aw, man! My pencil broke (it's my favorite one! ) Tch, darn, stupid, moronic, meathead, dummy, teacher! Darn, idiotic, stupid, unorganized, arrogant, irresponsible D.S. members! (Minus Futon and Ruka. They're nice).

Tch, I need some peace and quiet from all the commotion. _Library?_ Yeah, library!

I stood up and grabbed my things. They (the people who knew fun) looked at me and I just raised my pointer at them. They nodded and I left them towards my locker. Darn, I was supposed to read Pride and Prejudice but it turned out it was for nothing. I went towards my locker, looked around for anyone—none—I just laid my hand on the lever and my locker unlocked. I put my things in it and walked to the library.

Hold up! Footsteps, I hear footsteps. I looked behind me and found Hyuuga walking towards me. Huh, maybe he needs to pee? I just shrugged and walked until I encountered the intersection (you know, the left to the library while the right to the restrooms). I went left while straining my ears. The footsteps followed. Urgh, I had no time for this!

"What do you want?" I asked without turning towards him. I stopped, of course.

"I'm just following you, genius," he muttered.

"And why is that?" I inquired. Now I looked back at him. I saw him wearing a smirk while his hands are in his pockets.

"I need some info of the school's new facilities," he coolly said. Tch, arrogant brat. That's easy. I mean, he already went here so I just need the yes's and no's.

"Fine, but you better keep up with me," I said while turning my heel towards the park. Guess my visit to the library was cancelled.

**45 minutes later**

I showed him around until it was 11 am that we stopped by the dorms.

"So, these are the dorms. Boys, left. Girls, right," I briefly said. No need to elaborate that the dorms are only used when a girl and a boy finds something interesting.

Is this guy mute? I mean all he says is "hn" and then only silence. At least talk once in a while.

"That's everything, I guess. I better get going. You already know your way through. Farewell," I said and walked away. But before I could take a step, he spoke.

"Can I ask a few questions?" he said.

"You should have asked when I asked you to. Anyways, you already did," I pointed out.

"It's not related to anything you showed me, genius," he drawled while rolling his eyes. I just raised an eyebrow.

"Do you know someone who went to school here, then, made a band, and became one of the most famous bands in the world?" he asked. Wow, didn't know he could speak that long.

Of course, I know, but I decided to play innocent.

"Hmm… apart from you people, none, I guess. I just came here last year," I said.

"Oh…" he trailed off. "You look familiar by the way. Did I know you somewhere?" he asked.

"Nope, not a single glimpse. But _I_ saw you on t.v. before," I said.

As I was _about_ to take a step, he stopped me.

"Lastly, why aren't you interested in us?" he asked.

I looked back at him and saw him smirking and amusement playing in his eyes.

"Hmm… how do I state this?" I started. "Well, to me you're like a pimple. Unavoidable but sticks to you. But we have eradicators these days. So, it's easy to eradicate a pimple," I said and _finally_ walked away leaving him grunting.

To say he's smart was an overstatement, if you know what I mean. Dummy.


	4. Chapter 4 A talk with someone close

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 – A talk with someone close**

**11:46 am**

When I went to the cafeteria, I saw that there's only a few of us here, namely me, the _other_ five, some of the Dark Sky, and a few people who liked to eat their lunch early (pigs). I saw Shouda look at me and I posed my hand the same way I posed it in the classroom. She nodded and made an excuse which made her pass by the others while her lips moved a little. Good little girl.

I quickly grabbed two burgers with little mayonnaise, two large fries, and two diet cokes. I paid for it and walked briskly outside. When I was outside, I looked around for possible witnesses—none—and ran as if my life depended on it towards the Science building. I looked for each room if there's somebody watching—none—and ran towards the elevator to the roof (there's a staircase but I'm kinda in a hurry).

I reached the roof and walked to the door which led to the outside of the roof. I looked at my watch, 11:59:55 am. Five seconds before I'll be late. I quickly opened the door and saw the glass cover of the roof, exotic plants that surrounds the perimeter of the roof, a square table with two chairs facing each other (made of expensive mahogany wood), and near it was Futon looking at his watch while a smirk was plastered on his face while standing.

"12:00:00 pm. Always on time, aren't you, sis?" he said while walking towards me with an outstretched fist.

"Hmph, well, yeah, I have a tendency to do that, bro," I said while I pounded my fist with his and grinned.

"How about we eat and talk?" he said. I could see that he's hungry (I could also here his stomach growl like an animal).

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered and whispered "piggy".

Okay, here's the deal, we aren't siblings. We're cousins. How's that so? My father and his father were brothers, they were the only kids of my deceased grandfather (I miss you, gramps! ). He didn't have a sister because his mom already passed away when an accident happened to her (I miss you, too, auntie Shika! ) about when he's still five. Poor guy. So, I happened to be his sister material (as he put it) and we acted to be bro's and sis's. Oh, I did have a brother but I guess he's still in Europe working for the family.

"You said something, sis?" Futon asked suspiciously.

"Oh, nothing. I just said that you are so handsome," I said sarcastically.

"Yeah, I get that _a lot_ of times," he retorted back.

"Oh yeah, you better brief me with the things that happened when I was gone," he added.

**30 minutes later**

"That's what's been happening? Ha, talk about great experience!" he commented while eating his fries and laughing.

"You know what, if you're gonna laugh like that, you're gonna choke on your food," I pointed out while I took a sip of my coke. Some of the stuff he ate flew to my arm and I flicked it away casually.0

"Yeah, yeah," he said and put down his fries.

"And would you please keep it a secret? What is the point of keeping it a secret when you're telling everyone what we are? And if you're gonna talk, I swear, I'm not gonna talk to you _forever_," I pleaded while threatening him.

"Sure, sure. Didn't I tell you not to worry? Geez, give me a break will ya?" he said while smiling reassuringly, knowing that I don't joke about things no matter how insignificant. Of course, there are some exceptions.

"Thanks, bro," I said and lied back while eating my fries.

"Oh yeah, I just remembered. It seems that Koko and Kitsuneme were happy to be here but then went down the drain. Was it because of the girls?" I asked while my eyes glinted mischievously.

"Yeah, so you noticed, huh?" he chortled.

"Sigh, they still ain't over them, eh? Stubborn guys," I also chuckled remembering the times.

"Tch, well, they're still trying," he muttered sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"When we are sometimes practicing, they space out like idiots. And when we ask them, they say, 'how do you think they're doing? I hope they remember me'. Really, they sometimes bug us but it's still hilarious," he said while laughing at the memory.

I also can't help but laugh.

"But I'm sure _you_ didn't notice this. Ruka and Natsume are looking for their special some ones. I'm not really sure, but I bet my car that they're here," he said but he didn't stop snickering.

"Really…? Who?" I asked curiously again. You know what they say, good gossip is good gossip.

"Well…, that's somethin' I ain't supposed to tell 'cause that'll break our trust with each other. By the way, when's your practice?" he questioned.

I looked at my watch. 12:45:37 pm.

"Oh it starts in 14.13 minutes. I gotta go, bro. Need to set things up, you know," I bade while walking towards the door.

"Yeah, and say hi to your friends for me, will ya? And I'll try to go this weekend," he called out.

"Don't worry about that. I'll arrange it," I said over my shoulder and sprinted towards the girls' dorm.

**Girl's Dorm**

As I reached the girl's dorm, I looked out for anyone suspicious and sneaked to the back of the dorm. I reached out to the branch of a tree nearby and pulled it down. It went down with a click and I watched as the bush near the dorm slid up and slid to the left to reveal a square opening leading downwards. The sides of the opening were titanium metal alloys and the stairs were composed with titanium also. The opening closed and white light instantly illuminated the whole place. I quickly went down until I reached the big metallic door with a blue pad at the side. The pad was glowing to life and I put my right hand on it lightly. A green line went up and down on my hand and then beeped. I withdrew my hand while the pad opened up to reveal an eye scanner. I took off my glasses and my contacts and neared my eye to the scanner. The machine beeped like last time and I stepped back. 2 seconds later, the door opened and I entered. When I entered, the door closed while the lights came to life showing the place I love so much.


	5. Chapter 5 Ending a normal day

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5 – The Room**

Okay, okay, to say the Room was huge, that's an understatement. Imagine the girls' and boys' dorm are only a tenth of the Room. Right, like that would be an understatement. Okay, so the room is about… I dunno, a kilometer squared, with the latest technology ever, and high-security. Say it's too good to be true and you're lying.

The Room was programmed with artificial intelligence making it alive and human, protected with shock-proof, sound-proof, water-proof, fire-proof, _missile_-proof, and the other proofs metal alloy. It has a kitchen/dining room, living room, two bathrooms (big ones of course. It has a Jacuzzi in it ;)), six rooms, a Recreational Section a.k.a. R.S., and is 15 feet below the dorms.

Yup, my kind of paradise.

What's more, it has two dressing rooms, one for women and one for men, and has two studios, one is a dance studio, and another is a music studio.

What are we, you say? Well, first off, I'd better change into new clothes because these clothes are sure itchy! So, I changed into a pair of black baggy pants, a white t-shirt, my black sleeveless hoodie, and a pair of Converse shoes. I put my glasses and my contacts in the dressing room and tied my hair into a ponytail.

Just as I was done changing, a voice announced, "Hotaru Imai, valid, please enter." Know who that was? That was Com (short for Computer Operated Manners. Manners because Com has the attitudes of a human).

The door then showed the Goth we last met. It was her, Hotaru Imai, the reason why these programs are now installed in the Room, a serious blackmailer, a beautiful person (whose beautiful features are currently hidden by the Goth disguise and a grimacing face), and my first best friend.

"Whoa Hotaru, you look like Jughead on a diet in Archie comics," I noted.

"Ha ha," she replied sarcastically in a monotone. "Try having a disguise of a soundless Goth and having a pop star who keeps yammering at you with questions then you'll know why. I'm also hungry. Is there crab brains in the fridge?" she added in one breath.

"I dunno… maybe none because of the last attack," I replied with a half-smirk. I was referring the time in summer when we visited here. She bombarded the crab brains with lust and apparently said that those were the most delicious. Pfft, like that was possible. Who knew that there are such things?

"Very funny. Go on and be a lot more funny and I swear you'll see yourself swimming with the fishes," she threatened me in a very murderous voice.

If there was one thing you could do to Hotaru without feeling any pain was insulting or even teasing her and her _precious_ crab brains. You know why? The next time you open your eyes, you see God smiling at you.

"Yeah, right, like you _could_ do that," I said.

If there was one person to be matched with Hotaru, it would be Yuu (if electronics and stuff) and me (if there's something-you-don't-wanna-know).

"Anyways, you'd better go and change. The guys are almost here," I said trying to change the subject.

It worked a little because she went to the dressing rooms muttering about her unfortunate disguise and crab brains. Sigh, stubborn girl.

I eyed the monitor above the wide television screen and saw 4 blinking blue lights. 2 of them were chased by 2 red blinking lights while the other two were running together towards here. As I saw their names, I chuckled and heard Hotaru briskly walking to the kitchen. 30 seconds later, Com spoke.

"Yuu Tobita and Anna Umenomiya, valid, please enter".

And through the door came in Yuu and Anna panting.

"Don't tell me you're panting from *ahem*," I teased. I'm not green-minded but I can't help but tease them. They're just so cute to be a couple.

"No! That's crazy talk!" "Absolutely not! That's very absurd!"

I guess you know who's who. I just uh-huh-ed and became serious again.

"Then why were ya'll late?" I asked.

"We helped Sumi and Noko escape but they told us to go ahead. We then noticed the time and ran as fast as we could," Anna explained while Yuu nodded vigorously.

"Com…?" I asked.

"They are telling the truth," Com replied instantly. One great thing about Com is that she can detect lies and the truth.

"Fine, go change fast. I'll be waiting for you guys in the music room. I'll give you 5 minutes," I said in finality.

"Thanks, Miks!" they chorused and ran.

I heaved a big sigh and casually walked towards the music room. I went through the door (a big one at that) and saw Hotaru tuning her guitar (not just any guitar… it's a 2009 edition Les Paul! She made it *big shock*). I saw her look up to me and returned to her guitar. Of course, we were separated by a glass wall. The only difference in the magnificent wall is the door for the other side of the wall. I went through it and walked past Hotaru towards the back most part of the room. I turned to my right and saw my name in a silver plaque. Below the plaque were black buttons with white letterings. The words presented a brand. What brand? You'll see.

I pushed the button and out came my red and black guitar to my left. It's an Epiphone SG (you know the body looks like devil horns at the top?). Actually, the back most part of the room is filled with instruments although you won't know it because it's hidden _inside_ the wall.

I walked towards the amplifier at the front of the room and plugged the wire in. I started tuning my guitar (though it was perfectly in tune) while Hotaru was just randomly playing on her Les Paul.

I then heard a faint _swish_ of air and looked up to see Yuu already setting up his equipment behind the glass wall and Anna walking towards us with a carefree smile.

"Sumi and Noko's just came in. They came in panting like hell," Anna announced while giggling.

"Watch your language. Where are they now?"

"They're just changing. Wait for a couple and they'll come around," she replied and skipped towards the drum set. She started playing some beats softly.

I was also playing my guitar to the beat when two girls came in. The Goth girl and Normal girl (ring any bells?). As Anna said, they were panting.

I stopped and narrowed my eyes at them.

"Nonoko Ogasawara and Sumire Shouda, why were you late?" I questioned while crossing my arms and my guitar dangling.

"We were chased by coyotes and we mixed up the clothes," Sumire cried.

"We'll explain better later," Nonoko gasped.

I smiled and then turned serious. "Alright. Go to your places. We'll start the practice. Now."

They practically ran to their places; Sumire to the plaques at the back to get her bass guitar (which was a Warwick original) and Nonoko at the keyboard near Anna's drums.

"You ready there, Yuu?" I asked.

"Yeah. I can hear you, crystal clear," he said through the microphone of his equipment (Yuu's our recorder and our effects guy. If he agrees, he could sing with us).

"Alright, we'll only practice the same sequence in our new album in the concert but if you guys like, we could practice the other songs for fun," I said while they grinned in return; well, Hotaru only nodded. "We'll do the cover of Hannah Montana. Let's show the crowd who's better."

"Hit it, A!"

"Okie-dokie!" Anna chirped and started the beat.

_(Anna beating)_

_(Hotaru and Mikan strumming while Sumire starts the bass. Nonoko plays the keys and Yuu starts the effects)_

_Oh yeah , Come on (Mikan)  
_

_(Hotaru)  
You get the limo out front (ohohoh)  
Hottest styles, every shoe, every color  
Yeah when you're famous it can be kinda fun  
It's really you but no one ever discovers_

(Nonoko)

_In some ways you're just like all your friends  
But on stage you're a star  
_

_(Mikan)  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both worlds_

The best of both worlds

_(Sumire)  
You go to movie premiers (is that Orlando Bloom?)  
Hear your songs on the radio  
Livin' two lives is a little weird (yeah)  
But school's cool 'cause nobody knows [nobody knows]_

(Nonoko)

_Yeah you get to be a small town girl  
But big time when you play your guitar  
_

_(Hotaru)  
You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best of both  
You know the best of both worlds  
_

_(Sumire)  
Pictures and autographs_

_(Nonoko)  
You get your face in all the magazines  
(Hotaru)_

_The best part is that  
(Mikan)_

_You get to be whoever you wanna be  
_

_(All)  
Best... best... _

_(Mikan)_

_yeah the best of both  
(All)_

_Best... best..._

_(Hotaru) _

_you got the best of both  
(All)_

_Best... best... _

_(Anna)_

_c'mon the best of both  
_

_(Mikan)  
Who would have thought that a girl like me  
(Hotaru)_

_Would double as a super staaaaaaaaaaaaaaar  
Woo! (Sumire, Nonoko, and Anna)  
_

_(Mikan)_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Chill it out, take it slow  
Then you rock out the show  
(Hotaru)_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together  
And you know that it's the best  
(Sumire)_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Without the shades and the hair  
You can go anywhere  
(Anna)_

_You get the best of both worlds  
Mix it all together... oh yeah  
It's so much better  
(Nonoko)_

_'Cause you know you've got  
The best of both worlds_

As I could see, we were having as much fun as we were in kindergarten. We started the next song in sequence until it was finished.


	6. Chapter 6 Critical Reports and the plan

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 – Critical Reports**

**2:05 pm, same day**

I flopped myself on the couch in the living room with Nonoko and Anna to my left. Sumire and Hotaru were seated on the loveseat while Yuu sat on the cushion-chair (a chair that's actually a cushion or something. I forgot what that was called).

Man, my fingers are _aching_! We ended practice by repeating the sequence _thrice_. Do you know how torturous that was?

"Man that was torture! Next time, we won't let Mikan take charge of practice," Sumire groaned.

Oh, I was the torture. Whoop-de-doo.

I ignored the comment anyways. No use of retorting to the shopaholic. After about 15 minutes, I took the remote on the table by the armrest and changed the channel to MTV (we were currently watching Phineas and Ferb. Hotaru and Yuu were _always_ commenting on their inventions saying that they were dead wrong *sweatdrop), _High School Never Ends_ by Bowling for Soup is on. Funny how they describe high school these days.

The song just ended when Nonoko sighed.

"Hey guys,… I know that when D.S. came back, things got scratchy if ya'll know what I mean. Well, what happened this afternoon made things a lot more scratchy," she admitted while sighing.

"What do you mean?" Sumire prompted.

"Well, fox-eyes was asking for a tour so I did with occasional silence of course." She scowled. "But as he yapped on and on, he asked me a question which left me stunned for a moment."

"What's the question?" I asked thinking about Hyuuga's question_s_ earlier.

"I'm just gonna say the point, alright? I don't wanna think about how he did it," she said and shuddered. "He asked if we met before because I looked familiar. The other question: why don't I like him? For the second question, I just shrugged and said 'you ain't my type you bozo'." She chuckled. We joined in remembering the gay (not Naru, he's just kinda like a gay).

"But, what did you say to the first?" Anna asked making us listen to Nonoko.

"Well, I said, 'Nope, you moron. I never go to your concerts and we've never met. I've got a good memory the last time I checked'."

"Hah! That was funny." Anna giggled.

"Yeah, but that would only make them more interested and size up their ego," I muttered while scowling.

It got silent and I saw that their eyebrows were almost touching. Seriously, even Hotaru the Ice Queen was listening.

"You know, if you continue looking like that, you'll be cavemen," I pointed out which made them look at me more but they erased their almost-touching eyebrows (not literally. They just smoothed their expression).

"What?" I asked. I was confused actually.

"What happened exactly to you and Hyuuga?" Hotaru spoke for everyone.

I sighed and turned to the television. "Com, show them the footage from approximately 10:15 am to 11:30 am. Enable the sounds if you don't mind."

"As you wish, Mikan," Com answered.

The next thing we knew, the wall where the television and the Tracker (**a/n:** if you read the last chapter, remember the monitor above the t.v that showed red and blue blinking lights. _That's_ the Tracker) rotated and showed another wall that has _a lot_ of monitors. What is that, you ask?

It's the SUV. No, it isn't a car. SUV stands for Surveillance Unit Vision. More of a surveillance camera showing every nook and cranny of the school. The difference is that there's about 100 cameras making about 100 monitors. So to make it clear, the whole wall in front of us turned into a CCTV wall. In addition, the cameras have mini-microphones which could hear even the whispers of a cat.

In camera 32, it showed me and Hyuuga walking down the hallway (of course, he was following). Our voices were heard and it made Anna put her finger just below her chin.

"So that's why he followed you out the door. I thought he was gonna pee," Anna said.

"My thoughts exactly." I chuckled at her innocence. If only she knew.

Then we turned to camera 56 forty-five minutes later (of course, we saw Nonoko and Sumire being followed by Yome and Kitsuneme towards the canteen) and saw me and Hyuuga talking.

Then, they saw me turn my back to him and walk away leaving him grunting and scowling. But then, he smirked behind my back and walked away going to the opposite direction.

"So… he got more interested in you," Hotaru said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Isn't it obvious? The guy is used to girls squealing when they are together and answers rather nervously. You, my dear, is totally opposite of what he expected. If I'm not mistaken, he's going to follow you to the bus and will follow the bus wherever it goes," Yuu answered for Hotaru. Geez, what a long speech.

"Hold up, if he knew that Mikan didn't go in the bus, what's he gonna do?" Permy said. Only her friends are allowed to call her Permy (you know the reason). If you have the guts to say that, you'd better go and check-in the hospital for a reservation first.

"Apparently, from what I researched about the D.S., Hyuuga doesn't like being close to idiotic girls. So, he suspects that Mikan is in the dorms and goes home swearing," Hotaru replied. All eyes turned to her.

"_You_ do research on Hyuuga?" Nonoko asked in disbelief.

"_I_ research on _Dark Sky_ not Hyuuga. For tight circumstances, like, oh, I don't know, maybe almost knowing our secret?" Hotaru snapped sarcastically in monotone. I wonder how she did that.

"Back to the topic. So, if ever we stay here, we won't be followed around by yapping idiots? Minus Futon and Ruka, of course," Nonoko inquired.

"Might be a possibility if—"Anna started.

"—they _all_ don't like fangirls," Nonoko finished in agreement.

"Hotaru?" I asked.

"What the twins say is true," she said automatically.

"Alright, so we stay here 'til they're gone," I said.

"But we have to rent a room in the dorms," Sumire suddenly said. We looked at her with confused looks. Well, Hotaru was only nodding in agreement.

"Just in case they break in the records and gets suspicious because we don't have any room in the dorms," Permy explained warily.

"I agree," Yuu said.

"Totally off—" I began.

"—the hook!" the twins exclaimed while jumping up and down.

"I guess you guys were telling the truth while the two are hiding a secret," Hotaru suddenly said.

"Huh?" we answered idiotically.

"Rewind for a minute Com and you guys look at cam 42 and 29," Hotaru replied. Her lips were twitching slightly like she was trying to hold back a laugh or a smile.

In camera 42 and 29 was the sweetest and rather funny footage because the two cameras were the same. Both Permy and Nonoko were on the ground while their foot was grabbed by Yome and fox-eyes. The two guys were also on the ground blocking their kicks. It wasn't for long until they both landed a good kick in the face of the two desperate pop stars.

We were all on the floor laughing while holding our stomachs leaving Permy and Nonoko gaping a big "O" (sorta like this: °O°) and blushing like crazy.

"Wha—what was that?" I choked out. I was on all fours and was pounding the floor.

"That—was—funny!" Anna chimed in and laughed.

"We should put it in YouTube!" Yuu suggested, out of breath. He was also on the floor rubbing the tears that came out while laughing.

When the 2 "victims" heard what Yuu said, they regained their composure and glared at him. Yuu just continued to laugh still rubbing the tears out of his eyes.

"Oh, don't worry, girls. For revenge on those who embarrassed you, I thought of something. Go to YouTube tomorrow morning and search for Idiotic foot grabbers," Hotaru said while hiding a laugh with a cough.

"Bu—but—but—" they stammered looking flabbergasted.

Then Com announced something.

"Narumi Anjo, valid, please enter."

And in came Naru in his "teacher" clothes while holding up a clipboard of schedules.

"Okay, guys I want you to—"he started but noticed that we were laughing on the ground while two girls were looking horrified.

He took a quick look on the monitors and saw what we were laughing at (we rewound it over and over again) and laughed a little and cleared his throat.

"Well, that was rather *cough* hilarious*cough*," he said casually and cleared his throat again.

"I just wanted to remind you about the concert's schedule. At 7 pm tomorrow in the Tokyo Concert Hall, you're gonna present the songs in your newest albums. The songs are—well you already know. Then, we'll celebrate at the Konja Bar at 10 pm, penthouse of course," he continued rapidly.

"Speaking of celebrating, how about we celebrate for what happened in homeroom?" I said with a smile while a murderous tone covered my voice.

"And then, let's celebrate for Narumi partnering us with pop stars," Permy joined in while popping her knuckles.

"It-it's n-not my fault when they chose y-you," he stuttered while taking a step backward. A drop of sweat ran down his temple.

"So it's not your fault when you said that Nogi's my partner?" Hotaru sneered while cocking a gun she took from somewhere. Oh no, I'm not talking about the "very familiar gun" but I'm talking about guns like the Colt .45, revolver (do they still sell them? They're out of season!), pistol… those kinds of guns.

She ain't joking about anything no matter how insignificant. I think I already told you about that somewhere earlier.

"Girls, calm down. Who would be our manager when he's dead?" Yuu tried to soothe our anger but got snapped at by Nonoko.

"He's the reason why we got embarrassed by Yome and Kitsuneme!"

"Oh…"

"Girls, calm down, alright? How about we let Narumi explain why this is happening," Anna said in a pleading voice.

She got us. Whenever Anna is pleading or in the brink of tears, we feel guilty and stop from what we're doing.

"Explain now," I said acidly.

"I showed them the list of sections and Koko-san said that they chose your section. I wasn't the one who chose them to be in the section. I only guided them to what they want not what you don't want," Narumi said innocently.

"Fine. But you should have said that our section is already full," Permy said when she calmed down.

"But I thought it would raise suspicion," Narumi reasoned out.

"Good point," Nonoko agreed.

"Mikan, do you have any idea what to do to avoid any faults?" Hotaru asked. But I barely heard her.

I have been so stupid! If I was aware enough, we could have avoided this.

"Mikan?" Yuu inquired.

"I've been so stupid," I finally murmured. "If only I told you guys that they were going to school, we could have been prepared."

"What do you mean?" Anna said in a concerned voice.

"Two weeks ago, the star news interviewed them and they said that they were going back to school for a vacation or some sort to enjoy life as a student. If I only told you sooner during summer, we could have been prepared," I admitted in a grave tone. "I didn't notice that they meant here."

"It's alright, Mikan. Even I was surprised at what happened," Permy tried to soothe me. She took my clenched hand and smoothed it out to prevent it from bleeding.

"Well, maybe this is fate. I could be richer when I sell some of their pictures," Hotaru said. I smiled at her.

"But, they prohibited the paparazzi let alone the students to take their pictures," Narumi said in a worried voice.

Hotaru just looked at him with her right eyebrow raised.

"Oh, right," Narumi said when he realized what he missed.

"Alright, how about this…" I started when they listened carefully.

**5 minutes later**

"That's a very fool-proof plan. I believe it would work," Narumi commented.

"I agree with M 'n' M, I like it," Anna agreed.

Wondering why she called Narumi M 'n' M? That's Naru's nickname in courtesy of us. She said that Narumi's a really kind and sweet guy like M & M chocolates. Such a sweet girl.

"Alright. Hotaru, Yuu, please don't forget to get what I need to be brought today," I ordered. They both just nodded.

"Today?" Narumi said with a confused look.

We then launched our explanation for avoiding the Dark Sky members.

"Oh, I see…" Narumi said. "I'll tell the staff about this, okay?"

"Yeah, and Naru, can I drive my car today? I feel the need for speed and safety today," I asked.

"Sure. Everyone's gone now since it's already dismissal," Narumi said looking at the wall (which rotated again to show the television and the Tracker) on the Tracker with a lot of red blinking lights going out of the school apparently following the D.S. crew.

"Speaking of which, did you guys know that Futon already knows?" I said.

"Yeah, he told us earlier," Sumire said with a smile.

"Good. I think that's all of it. Hey, Narumi, I want to discuss something to you later at dinner, alright?" I said while walking casually to the door faintly hearing Narumi say a "yes".

The guys followed me towards the gym. We walked to the back part of it and looked at the bolted gate.

"Drop the lock and the hologram, Com," I ordered.

And then, the hologram disappeared and showed a lifting gate. Yuu and I lifted the gate and saw the inside.

Well, the inside is like a normal garage. With the tools, cleaning equipment and other stuff all crammed into the space, I'd say this is a normal car garage. Until—

"Drop the act, Com and show me my car," I said while rolling my eyes.

Then, with a loud _clang_ the whole room descended downward until the entire normal garage went down the ground and shifted to the right. It was replaced by a new garage and was lifted up to the ground we're on.

And with a final _clang_, _my_ garage showed my baby.


	7. Chapter 7 My bro

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 7 – My bro**

"You know," Permy said. "It's a shame we can't ride these anytime anywhere."

"Life sucks when you have a double-life," Hotaru muttered in agreement.

"Hey, Mikan," Nonoko said. "Why do we have to ride the Mercedes S-Guard? I mean, is there a storm comin'?" She added a stifled chuckle. "Is Edward Cullen coming here?"

"Haha, very funny," I muttered sarcastically. "I have three reasons."

"And, what would that be?" Anna asked in a cute way.

"One, it's got a huge luggage area. Two, we can't risk someone seeing us. This baby's tints are enough." I patted the hood in a mock-affectionate way. "And three, I miss driving it."

They laughed at the third reason (well, Hotaru only rolled her eyes). I'm sure they could see my eyes burn with the intent to drive.

Yes, I have a car similar to what Bella got in Breaking Dawn (her 'before' car, as they put it. If you read the Saga, well, let's just say you get what I mean). It has the same characteristics, too. It was sleek and shiny. No, I didn't buy it. My brother gave it to me because he thought I was so into Twilight (puh-lease! As if I'd get addicted to Edward Cullen? How could I get infatuated with someone who I can't touch, much less see? Geez, teenagers these days…). So, he gave it to me as a gift, saying that he has a lot of cars to spare. Rich dummy (add a sarcastic eye roll).

Eventually, we hopped in the car. Of course, I was in the driver's seat, Hotaru was in the passenger seat, and the other four were in the backseat. They weren't cramped there since they were fit and in shape (even Yuu even though he has a height of almost 6'1").

We drove casually down the highway as we listened to the music blasting in my radio. We chatted a little about nonsense things.

"Oh, Permy, Noko, guess what? I just realized something. Somehow your Prince Charming in the past chose you as partners," Anna teased while waggling her eyebrows. "They still ain't over yaaaa," she added in a sing-song voice.

"Even though you rejected them in middle school, they still seem to follow you now," Hotaru chimed in unenthusiastically. Seriously, the girl never shows any emotion unless it is crab brains (um, ew, just ew).

"Hmph, whatever," Sumire fired back while sticking her tongue out. "At _least_ Mikan got Mr. Hottie as partner and Hotaru got Mr. Gorgeous," she added while a swoon look appeared on her face.

That comment made me step on the brakes and park on an abandoned lot.

"You like _them_?" I asked in a disbelieving / choked voice.

"Well, they _are_ good-looking," she said and blushed. "No, wait, scratch that. They are _hot-looking_."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever," I snapped as I drove through the highway. "But if you're gonna follow them like a lost puppy, we'll disown you," I threatened as I saw her pale.

"Chill, Mikan," Yuu soothed as he chuckled nervously. "The girl needs some love life once in a while."

"You could say that because you have sweet ol' Anna to cuddle with," Nonoko teased as I snorted a laugh. And we continued teasing the blushing couple (well, couple to us) until I dropped them to their homes.

"Hey, Mikan," Hotaru said as we parked in front of her house. "Be careful when you're with Hyuuga," she warned. Well, that surprised me.

"I heard rumors saying that he's a playboy," Hotaru continued in a warning voice. "He may seem nice to you today but the next minute, you'll see him kissing a slut."

Whoa, concerned much? But still, I knew Hotaru wasn't an emotionless shell.

"But how's he gonna play with my feelings if I don't love him, much less like him?" I asked in a confused tone.

"Well, he's got ways," Hotaru answered. "Why do you think they call him a playboy?"

"Oh, right," I answered the rhetorical question. A thought came up to me. "Do you think he would know our secret?"

"That's another thing," Hotaru answered in an exasperated way. "He knows how to get the secret outta you and you've got nothing to do with it."

A moment of silence engulfed the car.

"Well, if he's ever gonna hurt my feelings," I said as I started the engine. "Maybe, you should be the one warning him about me than you warning me about him." I showed her an evil smile.

"Hmm… you're right." Hotaru showed me her wicked smile. "Just be careful, idiot," she added as she got out of the car. She extended a fist.

"You, too," I replied as I punched my fist with hers and drove off to my house.

Okay, technically, I own this house (obviously) and I live here. The thing is, this is just my 'decoy house' so to keep our secret (we all have our 'decoy house'. I dropped my friends to theirs). My house is just a one-story house with the usual taste of 'ordinary' (I'm too lazy to describe it).

I parked up on the front hoping that there aren't any fans lurking around (of course, I looked around just to make sure). I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw no one. But then, I felt that something was off. I ignored it and got out of the car. The feeling just got bigger… it means that someone's in my house! Okay, alright, I'll do this the hard way.

Seemingly unfazed by the fact that someone was in my house, I stepped in the door and quickly ran from room-to-room to get my stuff (by stuff I meant my clothes and disguises, toolbox, guitars, amplifiers, other things that you don't wanna know, and my human-necessities). I put my clothes and human-needs in bags while the other stuff, well, I've got my ways. As I ran to my car, I opened the trunk and put in the stuff. Then, out of nowhere, the presence I felt was coming closer to me.

Just when it was close enough, I extended my right elbow hard and hit something soft but hard at the same time (weird description, isn't it?). That something groaned "oof!" and I smirked. I reached to the back and reached for that something's arm. I grabbed the arm and flipped him to the small, grassy lawn of my house.

"Ow, ow,ow! Could you be harsher than my manager? Geez," he groaned.

Realizing who it was and not a burglar or anything, I gasped. "Tsubasa-nii-sama? What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Europe!" I exclaimed.

"Well…yeah, I was," he said and groaned in pain. "Could you help me up? I can't feel myself."

"That's what you get for sneaking-up on me," I muttered as I offered him my hand, which he took. I lifted him up in one swift motion.

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that," he said as he stretched his body.

"Anyways, I just arrived this morning. I heard and saw that you have a concert tomorrow, so I came here to watch it," he announced as his eyes twinkled. "I think I deserve to see my sister play."

"Oh well, thanks," I said and scratched my head. An instinctive reflex.

"But you'd better put on a disguise or something or else you'll see yourself in the hospital morgue," I warned with a teasing tone.

"Hmm… last time I checked, I got beaten up by my imouto about 5 minutes ago," he teased back as he ruffled my hair. He then held my shoulders and stepped back to take a good look at me.

"Wow, Miks! You totally grew into a sizzling hot lady slash chick since the last time I saw you," he commented earning a thwack on the head from yours truly.

"Duh! It was 2 years ago," I reminded him.

"No," he said. "I was referring to you concert 2 _months_ ago." He paused. "It was on t.v."

I managed not to roll my eyes. Typical brother.

"Hmm… must be the genes," I said obviously referring to his 6'5" build. He just patted my head with a grin in reply.

I then noticed something. "Well, you really wore your so-called disguise." I pointed to his attire.

Today, he wore a French hat that covered his midnight blue hair partly, a white polo shirt with 3 buttons unfastened, a black Armani tux, the jacket was leather and the pants look like silk. His shoes were black and shiny (I have a hunch it's the new one that won't be out by next season). He scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah, that's another thing I'm gonna ask from you," he said as he laughed in an embarrassed way. "Can I come over to the Room and well, uh, ask for your help for my disguise tomorrow?" he continued.

"Yeah, sure," I replied as I held back a snigger. "You can come over by 12 pm so we can have lunch together," I added.

"Yes!" he said as he punched the air with his fist. "I owe you one, Miks!" And he gave me one of his bear-crushing hug.

"Ca…can't bre…breathe," I said using what voice I could only muster.

"Oh, sorry," he apologized as he put me down.

"I gotta jet. I still need to set things up in the house," he said and gave me another ruffle on the head before jogging to his Lamborghini Murciélago (I wonder how he got that to here from Europe).

Wondering who he is?

He's Tsubasa Andou a.k.a. Shadow. He's my brother (the one who gave me my Guardian) and my #1 idol.

Why Andou and not Sakura?

Well, we thought that if people think we're not siblings, they won't bug the heck out of either of us.

He first landed a job in Kuwait as an assistant in clothes for the models to wear (poor guy). Then, one night, when the daughter of the king held a snazzy fashion show, one of their models got injured in the leg and can't walk for a week. Conveniently, the guy was the same size as Bro.

So, when he was requested (_demanded_ would be a better term, my Bro said) to do the job, he hesitated, weighing his options on fame and freedom. He decided to do the job because he doesn't want anyone to get embarrassed or hurt if he was concerned (even though he's not).

Luckily, Bro was a macho kind of guy (a tall one at that). And, you can discover the rest of the story. He got a job in modeling and a _daily_ allowance of 500,000 Dinar (_!)_ from the king of Kuwait in gratitude for him "saving the day and his daughter's reputation". What's better, even though he's a multimillionaire, he's still humble, kind, loving, and caring (polite? Maybe, sometimes…I dunno) just like how I knew him. Yeah, he'd act playboy and all but he's completely and utterly innocent! (really, he hasn't had a girlfriend ever since, much less kiss a girl. Bleck!)

As I watched him zoom away in his car, I sighed hoping that we'll make through this façade we're doing. I hoped that our performance tomorrow would pay off the hard work we put in it.

And speaking of tomorrow, I rapidly closed the trunk and ran to the driver's seat. I need to hurry if I want to live for tomorrow's performance. Thinking about Hotaru being mad made me shiver in fear when I remembered what she does when she is.

It was when we were in elementary (4th grade) that some retards were trying to bully us.

_Hotaru and I were walking casually towards the cafeteria where we'll meet Anna, Nonoko, Permy, and Yuu. But then, our way was blocked by the 6__th__ grade bullies._

"_Hah! What are you midgets doing in our territory?" one of the asked in a mean way. "Those who pass here would give us their lunch money so that we won't hurt them."_

"_But, we don't have our money with us!" I said wishing that Bro was here. He'd kick the butts of these morons when he sees us._

"_Nice try, girly, but I think we'll take it by force," the other said as he grabbed my school bag. That made me angry. I kicked his private section and he cussed._

"_Looks like Gama is downed by this girly," another said. "How about this one here, it seems to me that this one's harmless."_

_He grabbed Hotaru's bag and its contents spilled on the pavement. Then, a glass jar of crab brains fell._

"_Heh, what are these?" another asked, since there were about 6 of them, and picked the jar up._

"_Don't touch that," Hotaru growled in fury as she glared at the bully._

"_Heh, what are you gonna do about it?" the one who picked the jar said tauntingly. "This one's nothin'."_

_Then…he smashed the jar onto the pavement._

_I could feel the killing intent Hotaru was releasing. Bad mistake, mister._

"_Mikan," Hotaru hissed. "Close your eyes."_

_Once I covered my eyes, I could hear her going on a rampage._

_I could hear: 3 bones cracking, a private section being hit…10 times, multiple "pow's", and pained groans._

_I opened my eyes to see them in the same situation: bloody noses and mouths, clutching their *ahem*, groaning in pain, and wincing._

"_That's what you get for pissing me off," Hotaru growled as she took my arm and stomped off towards the cafeteria._

"_Don't worry, Hotaru," I tried to soothe. "I'll buy you a supply of it."_

"_Tch, that was the most delicious one," she replied icily. "I was sure of it."_

_Using all of my strength, I didn't roll my eyes. I don't get Hotaru and her crab brain obsession._

Okay, so I didn't see her doing what she did to those bullies but I could hear it.

I finally arrived at her 'decoy house' and waited for her to come out.


	8. Chapter 8 Dinner Catastrophe

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8 – Dinner Cat-astrophe**

**4:30 pm, same day**

I've been waiting here for 10 minutes already and Hotaru wasn't here yet! Geez, what in the name of tardiness was she doing?

Then, I saw her go out of her house. Her house has walls painted with beige paint, roof was covered with clay-like material, and her mini-lawn has cobblestone rocks that made its path towards her door. She walked casually as if she has nothing else to do until she reached my car and got in the passenger seat. Then, I noticed something.

"Where's your 'many luggage'? I do remember you saying that you have things to bring," I questioned her sarcastically although I already had the answer in my mind.

"First, I did have a lot of things to bring," she answered while she puffed a breath. "Second, it's 'money-luggage'. Everything in my bags is precious."

"That's what I mean," I said. "Where's your luggage?"

"Don't tell me you're getting old," Hotaru muttered in sarcasm. Then it hit me.

"You shrunk your stuff again, didn't you?" I guessed. "And put it your purse for 'safe-keeping'," I added.

She only nodded as I started the engine and drove off towards Yuu's house.

"What took you so long, anyways?" I asked as I kept my eyes on the road and my ears to the music.

"Crab brains are hard to pack. The jars might break," she explained stiffly and looked towards the windows.

With superhuman-effort, I didn't roll my eyes. I already knew _that_. No need to bring it up.

I picked up Yuu in his 'decoy house' and saw he had no luggage either. He said that he shrunk it like what Hotaru did with hers using Hotaru's invention (he bought it because she doesn't like rentals…nor does she _love_ borrowing stuff from her. The last time I did that, I got a black eye for a week *shudders*). I huffed and drove off to Anna and Nonoko's 'decoy house'. Their house is a mix of blue and white with a little of pink, but still, it looks just like any normal house. Anna and Nonoko brought five bags each since they need a lot of stuff for something only God knows what. Then, I arrived at Sumire's house. Hers was a mix of dirty-white and lavender with streaks of violet. My eyes almost popped out of our sockets when I saw her bring _eight_ bags.

"What's. With. All. This. Stuff?" I managed to choke out, silently thanking that only the Twins and I brought bags.

"Mikan," Permy started. "You should know that fashion and cosmetics must work together to make a woman beautiful. I'm already a woman and not a kid. I don't want to grow old without a man to love and share my life with…"

I managed to make her voice a buzz in the background as I drove with shaky hands. I can't stand another lecture of her "Fashion and cosmetics can help you get your man". I just don't get it.

"…that's why I have so many bags," she finished with a hair flip. "I even put my 3-5 bags that I shrunk in the bags. I need all the supplies I could get."

I stomped on the brakes again. "What?"

"Do you know how addicted you are to those kinds of things?" Yuu asked as I drove again.

"Why, yes. Yes, I am," Permy said, finishing the conversation.

**The Room**

"Yey! We've arrived!" Anna squealed with glee.

"Announcement!" I suddenly said. They turned their attention to me.

"Tsubasa-nii-sama's back."

"Tsubasa?" Hotaru repeated with a snort. "The punk I almost killed for breaking my invention?"

"Tsubasa?" Nonoko repeated. "The one who doesn't know how to wear a disguise?" She added a giggle.

"Tsubasa-senpai?" Anna repeated in shock. "The one who makes me delicious cookies?"

"Tsubasa?" Yuu repeated. "The one who's a major butt-kicker?"

"Tsubasa?" Permy repeated. "The hottie who's your brother?"

"Yes, Tsubasa," I said as they finished repeating what I said with matching descriptions. I suppressed a sigh knowing that they missed him, too.

"He said that if it's alright if he comes here tomorrow and I said yes," I continued with the announcement. "He'll be here by lunch so he could eat with us."

"Why does he want to come here?" Nonoko asked.

"You're gonna love this," I said as they leaned slightly to listen. "He said he wanted help with his disguise." And I couldn't suppress the snigger I almost slipped up earlier. They laughed in chorus, even Hotaru who was chuckling.

"Remember last time, when he tried to make a disguise of a normal kid?" Nonoko chortled.

"Yeah, he became a clown!" Sumire replied as she laughed.

"Hee hee, that was funny!" Anna said as she doubled back a giggle.

Then, as we calmed down, Hotaru and Sumire sat on the loveseat, Yuu sat on the cushion-chair, and the Twins and I sat down on the couch.

"Oooh, I wanna make dinner!" Anna said as she jumped up.

"Can I help?" Nonoko requested. Anna nodded causing her hair to bounce and skipped with Nonoko towards the kitchen. "Dinner's at 7!" she called out.

"Good luck!" Permy added as she stretched on the loveseat.

"Hey, guys," Yuu said. "Wanna do something? I'm bored."

"Yeah," I replied. "Hey! How about playing X-Box? I miss it."

"No way," Permy said quickly. "I'll always lose."

"I know! How about Taekwondo? It's fun," Yuu said as he grinned.

"And get bruises before the concert?" Hotaru asked sarcastically. "Uh, no."

"No…," Yuu drawled. "I meant the warm-ups and drills. For old time's sake."

"Okay, you're on," I said as I went to the dressing room.

"I agree," Permy chimed in. "I think I'm getting a little fat, don't you think?"

We rolled our eyes as we went in.

**5 minutes later**

Hotaru, Permy, Yuu, and I changed into a pair of jogging pants, loose shirts, and rubber slippers. I made my hair into a ponytail; Permy had her hair in a bun, while Hotaru just let her hair down since her hair is short. Yuu's hair was messed up in a nice way and he changed his glasses to cool-looking ones with a thin, elastic strap at the back so that his glasses won't fall off. We jogged towards the opposite side of the living room towards the elevator. We got in the elevator and pushed the "R.S." button. The elevator went down slowly as we waited for it to stop. When it stopped, it opened to a darkened room. Yuu got out first and turned on the lights with the switch at the right wall. We got out, too, and the elevator closed.

This room right now is what we call the Recreation Section. This room is about as big as the girls' and boys' dorms. It has a Martial Arts mats (could be used for gymnastics since it has a bar and mirror) that could be located at the far right of the room, a rectangular swimming pool for swimming competitions with a high and low diving board, a door that leads to the Resting room with a couch, cushion-chairs, and flat-screen television inside (it also has a mini-fridge for beverages and food), a billiard table, a table tennis, a tennis/badminton/volleyball court (its lines are holograms so, it could be changed depending on the sport), a basketball court with two hoops, and other recreational materials like a room for painting, a room for inventing things, anything for recreational purposes. It's about 20 feet below the ground and its height from floor to ceiling is about 100 feet… so that makes it 120 feet below ground making it impossible for anyone to hear what we're doing. On the top of the front of the place is a big t.v. screen. It turned on and quickly monitored our energy levels.

"Com, alert us if our energy levels are 30%," Yuu ordered.

"Yes, Yuu-kun," Com replied as she made the room cool enough.

"Alert us also if it's dinner time," I added. "I don't wanna be starving."

"Yes, Mikan," Com replied.

"Alright," Permy said as we jogged towards the Martial Arts mat. "Let's get this party starting!"

"Warm-up," Hotaru corrected. Permy just shrugged.

**1 hour and 30 minutes later (6 pm)**

"Come on! Move those legs!" Yuu ordered strictly as he kicked the kicking bag with a bullet. "I won't say stop unless I see some of you are doing it right."

I kicked harder and faster making Permy and Hotaru join me.

"And… stop!" Yuu said as he yelled at the last kick. We also yelled "HA!" as we did the last kick.

"Okay, inhale," Yuu said softly as he stepped forward with his arms obliquely raised backwards. Then he relaxed as he stood properly.

"Exhale." Then, he raised his hands upward while standing on his toes. Again, he relaxed into a standing position. We imitated what he did. After a few more breathing exercises, we sat on the mats Indian-style.

"Yuu—" I started.

"—you're a—" Permy continued as she panted slightly.

"—masochist," Hotaru finished in a huff.

He just chuckled. "What can I say? I learned from the best."

"Yeah, but before, you were still a gentle person," I said as I rolled my eyes. "Never even hurt a fly unless it hurts you. Of course, you agreed to his offer of training you Martial Arts."

And we lapsed into silence as we remembered the incident…

_Flashback, Yuu in 3__rd__ grade_

Yuu was walking with Anna, Nonoko, and I towards the homeroom to fetch Hotaru and Permy for lunch. Then, a group of 5th graders blocked our way with an evil smile.

"Well, whaddya know? Some idiots came across the Princes' territory," one of them said.

"Hey! Idiot's a bad word!" I retorted as I huddled up with Anna, keeping her from crying since she was sensitive.

"Heh! As if!" the other one said. I counted them in my mind and there were 4 of them. We are equal but we're weaker.

"Now… who do we bully first…?" their leader, I think, asked as he mock-thought. "Oh, I know… how about pinky here?"

Then he grabbed Anna which made her cry. Nonoko and I were grabbed by the others while Yuu evaded capture and tried to get the leader let go of Anna. He was then pushed hardly away and slid on the floor. He glared at the guy but it was futile.

Suddenly, as we struggled to help Anna, a shadow formed behind the leader and did a karate-chop, hitting his neck.

"You shouldn't bully kids," the shadow said. "Or you'll get what you throw." The shadow stepped forward and I gasped in relief.

"Nii-sama!" I shrieked. The guys who held us then let go us and cowered backwards as Tsubasa-nii-sama stepped forward towards Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, and I.

"You guys alright?" he asked.

"We are now," Nonoko said as she hugged the sobbing Anna. Anna smiled thanks to him.

"You guys stay here for awhile," he murmured as he hid us behind his back.

"You should remember that when the principal or any teacher heard about you guys bullying, you'll be expelled immediately," he said matter-of-factly. "In fact, trying to hurt kids is in my list of hurting. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Shadow!" they said and kneeled for forgiveness.

"If you hurt my sister, her friends, or any kid in this school…" he said as he turned back to us. "Pack up your things… and leave this institution."

Then, he took our hands as we walked towards homeroom.

"Hey, Yuu," he said. "You were pretty brave out there."

"Thanks…" Yuu said but he frowned sadly. "But I wasn't strong enough to protect anyone."

I looked at his sad face and looked at Aniki as he thought it over.

"Hmm… how about I teach you guys Martial Arts?" he asked as Yuu's eyes widened in surprise.

"That way, you won't need me around to get those numbskulls," he continued as he grinned and ruffled our hairs. "I have to train Yuu first, though."

"But, Aniki!" I protested. "What happened to ladies first?" I pouted.

"In these kinds of situations, men come in first," he explained as he smiled apologetically. "I promise I'll teach you."

I was already grinning but my mouth then turned to an "O" when he added, "If you get your parents' consent."

We reached homeroom but stayed at the door.

"But-but-but aniki!" I protested in a loud voice. "You know Mom and Dad won't allow it!"

He just laughed as he walked towards someplace I don't know. "Convince them yourself!" he yelled back.

We entered the room and saw Hotaru arranging her things in her locker while Permy put her books in her bags. When they saw our faces, especially Anna's, Hotaru took out her Idiot Gun 3000 and Permy demanded what happened. We told them the story and Hotaru withdrew the gun with a calculating look while Sumire had a sour face on. We then walked hand-in-hand towards the school cafeteria.

_End of flashback_

"Boy, when the school bulletin came up the next day," Yuu said as he chuckled softly.

"The guys who bullied us got major injuries like broken bones, hatched eggs, bleeding mouths and noses, and multiple lacerations," I said as I sniggered.

"All because of two some ones," we both said together and looked at Permy who made a scratching gesture before making a peace sign with her tongue stuck out while Hotaru just shrugged with a snort.

"Too bad Tsubasa graduated the next year for middle school," Permy said as she hugged her knees to her chest. "He would have so much fun 'bullying' those who tried to hurt us."

"But it was much more fun when we did it," Hotaru chimed in an unenthusiastic way.

"Yeah…" I trailed off, remembering the times when we tried on the "Live Punching bags". Oh yeah, it was fun 'til it lasted.

I then looked at the screen and saw that both Hotaru and I had 50% left of our energy, Permy had 45% of energy, and Yuu had _70_% left. No wonder I felt so tired while he's still breathing normally.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour," Com announced and we stood up and walked towards the showers.

"Com, bring us some clothes in the showers," Hotaru ordered as we paused.

"What clothes?" Com asked.

"My green tank top and cycling shorts," Permy replied quickly.

"My violet shirt and white sweatpants," Hotaru muttered.

"My white tank top, my jersey, and my black sweatpants," I replied as Permy looked at me. "What?"

"What are you wearing tonight…?" she asked rhetorically giving me a disbelieving look.

"You're forgetting that I'm a punky kid," I reminded her as she murmured an "ah".

"I want my plain blue t-shirt, and shorts, thank you," Yuu replied.

"Understood," Com replied and we got in the showers.

The showers were only beside the Lounge making it easier for us to shower and rest. The showers have approximately 10 cubicles (even though they are cubicles, they are big, clean, and kept well… unlike those in the school showers. They even have rats with shampoos! Yuck!), 5 for men, and 5 for women. Each cubicle has a shower, a bathtub (you could switch the two or join them with just a button or two near the door. Really classy), hair products (depending on what gender), soap, clean towels, a sink with a round mirror, tiled floors, a carpet to wipe your feet, and (in addition) a body warmer in case you're in a hurry to dry off.

We each entered our own cubicle and left our slippers outside. My clothes were already in the cubicle (complete with bra and underwear) and I pushed the shower button. An advanced shower came out from the wall. I stripped off my clothes and stepped in when I closed the shower curtain. I changed my ponytail into a bun and started washing off the sweat and dirt on my body.

After having that refreshing half-bath, I dried myself with a towel and took my clothes. I put them on and went out of my cubicle, wearing my slippers. I heard the door on my right open and saw Hotaru drying her hair with a towel. She saw me and looked at me. She looked over my shoulder and looked back at me. I just shrugged since I knew she was gesturing to the fact that Sumire _loves_ fashion things.

We waited for a good 10 minutes and saw Sumire in her clothes while having a band of white cloth over her forehead.

"New look?" I asked.

"No, silly," she replied as she moved it a bit. "It's for keeping my hair in a fluff. You know, you flip your hair on your forehead and it returns like a fluff?"

Even though I didn't understand her but knew what she meant, I rolled my eyes and followed Hotaru out of the door. We saw Yuu waiting outside while leaning on the wall. He wore his shorts and shirt and his hair was still wet. His glasses were placed back on his eyes but I could see a faint mist on it. He cocked an eyebrow at us, especially at Permy's hair.

"What is that?" he politely asked, probably trying not to anger Permy with her obsession of these things since it would be a very, very bad idea.

"Hair-fluffer," Hotaru replied quickly before Permy could open her mouth about her speech in fluff-hair. Yuu just shrugged with a half-smile and led the way towards the elevator.

With a final _ding_ of the elevator, we've arrived in the Room. I could smell something tasty coming out of the kitchen but instead of going in there, I went to my room because one, I have to check my stuff, and two, I want to let Anna and Nonoko surprise me with their cooking.

"Hey, Mikan," Hotaru called. "I've got the things you needed in my room. I brought a lot because I knew you'd break them at first try," she added slyly.

"Oh, yeah," I replied as I made a dumbfounded face. "I get that from my best friend who can't even float on water."

She narrowed her eyes at me while I showed her my triumphant smile. She just snorted. "I'm denser than you. That made me unable to float properly."

"Uh huh," I muttered.

"Eh, I also got you the stuff you needed, Mikan," Yuu interjected, sensing that Hotaru's ready to blast off. "Uh, I took more than what you requested in case you need more."

"Thanks, Yuu," I said as I smiled at him. "So good of you to think that."

They walked towards the kitchen while I went to my room. I opened my room to see the sky blue paint of the walls, my queen-sized bed, my study table with my desktop and laptop with mouse, my walk-in closet, my mini-restroom, my flat-screen television and cushion-chair, my mini-fridge, and, as I opened my closet, my clothes (either casual, formal, disguise, gig-clothes, and others).

I walked in and pulled out a remote. I pushed the button labeled "Transform" and my closet with my clothes disappeared into the walls behind them and came out my working area from the floor. My W.A. is made up of a table filled with tools and other stuff. The table was huge with large drawers labeled to the type of device or tool. I readied the screw driver, soldering iron and lead, the long-nose and short-nose pliers, and other things needed. Just as I put these on the table, Com spoke.

"Mikan, dinner's ready," Com said. "They're waiting for you."

"Tell them I'll be there in a minute," I replied as I combed my hair and tied it again into a low ponytail.

I jogged towards the kitchen and stopped immediately at the door when a laser-scanner scanned my body.

"Good enough," Com said and opened the sliding door.

They sat around a circular table and saved me a seat between Hotaru and Yuu. I noticed that Anna and Nonoko grinned like little elves as I sat and put my napkin on my lap. I looked at the table seeing only spoons, forks, knives, plates, bowls, mini-bowls, glasses, and chopsticks. No food. Just then, Anna cleared her throat.

"Everyone," she started. "Tonight, Noko and I have decided to have the food Filipino-style. Since the chefs at the restaurant we ate at our world tour in the Philippines were kind enough to give us recipes and other whatnot, we gave it a try."

Nonoko clapped her hands and the circular metal above the table descended and lifted up to return to its original place. The table was filled with food that I was sure I only saw once and the others were weird.

"This is what Visayans call _ginata_," Anna pointed to a vegetable soup with whitish soup and other veggies. "Its soup is from coconut extracts and then, diced veggies are added."

"I'm sure you recognize the other foods," Nonoko said. "Boiled crabs, grilled beef and fish, beef soup, chicken soup," she enumerated, giving us a chance to recognize the food.

I sneaked a glance at Hotaru and almost let out a snigger. Her eyes were on the crabs. Oh, not just crabs, BIG, JUICY, RED crabs. Oh, yeah, it's delicious.

"Uh, what's that yellowy food?" Sumire asked, pointing at the bowl with yellowy goo all over it.

"Oh, that's what the Filipinos call _kare-kare_, what most people call a Philippine stew," Anna explained. "It's made up of beef and… Nonoko, what's the name of the yellowy thing?"

"That's peanut sauce," Nonoko replied. "Not only beef, you could also put goat meat, chicken, or oxtail as meat variants."

"Oh yeah, this is spiced with chili, and is sprinkled with acid orange or calamondin," Anna said as she delicately put a finger in it and put that finger in her mouth. "Tastes about right."

Both of them sat down between Sumire and Yuu (Anna sat beside Yuu. Hmm…) and took their spoons and forks.

"Itadakimasu!" we chorused and tried whatever we touched and savored it.

I took a piece of grilled beef, a crab (and got a glare from a certain someone), a bowl of the _ginata_, and 2 cups of rice. When I tasted the soup, I felt my eyes widen as the taste enveloped me.

"Are you alright Mikan?" Permy asked curiously as she took a bite of _kare-kare_ even though she was reluctant at first.

"Yeah," I managed to choke out.

"Really? You look kinda green," Yuu said as he took a bite of grilled fish using his chopsticks.

"I'm fine," I said.

Ugh! This is why I hate vegetables!

"Drink the soup only, Mikan. I think the veggies are defective," Anna said as Nonoko's brows furrowed in a calculating way.

I threw her a grateful glance and sipped the soup. Sure enough, it was delicious. So delicious that it took out the disgusting taste in my mouth.

I was sipping my soup when I felt a soft, furry thing rubbing on my leg. It rounded between my legs making me widen my eyes.

"YEOW!" I yelled almost spewing my soup to my front (which was Nonoko) and toppled my chair over. I landed on my butt and crawled backward like a terrified lunatic. All of them stood up to see what happened with shocked looks.

Just then, a white furball appeared and walked towards me. It rubbed my legs while purring softly.

"A cat?" Permy screeched. We didn't know why but Permy had an aversion to cats.

"What the heck is it doing here?" Hotaru demanded angrily. One thing about her is that she doesn't like animals that much, too.

"It must have slipped through the door when we entered," Yuu concluded while rubbing his glasses.

"But we didn't notice it when we got in!" Nonoko said in a frantic-like way.

"Neither did we!" Anna retorted back.

"I didn't notice _it_ come in here," Hotaru said darkly while looking at me suspiciously.

I then looked back. I did remember holding the door up when I entered here in the morning to check things out. That must be the time when this cat came in!

"It… must be me," I managed to say even though I was breathing rapidly.

"It's cute, though," Anna said softly before giggling and returned to her food.

"You're right," Nonoko agreed and returned to her food.

"How about we eat first and then we take care of this… problem," Hotaru said as she sat down and ravaged her crabs.

I pulled my chair back and ate in peace. Sometimes, I gave the little furball some fish and beef and it took it politely with a purr.

We finished dinner and we put the dishes on the sink. The sink then automatically cleaned the dishes with mechanical hands. I walked towards my room as the others wanted to watch a movie with salted popcorn. I then stopped at the door and looked back. The cat was still following me and stopped when I stopped. I sighed and went in my room (the cat followed in suit).

I was then surprised because it didn't run around the room like a kid who got a chance to ride the rollercoaster but it sat on my bending chair and looked at me with curious eyes.

"Do you have a name, furball?" I asked it, not expecting an answer. I wasn't also expecting it to answer me by meowing and lifted its neck up.

I closed our distance and took a look at its tag.

_Snowbelle_

"You're a girl then?" I asked it again and it purred in response. The name was very nostalgic. It reminded me of a cat I once met.

I then felt an engraving at the back and turned the tag over to see some information.

_Female_

_Born: July 7, 2005_

The information was the same with the Snowbelle I knew.

_If found please call ***-**** and look for –_

And what I saw shocked the heck outta me. I left the cat sitting and ran towards my door, opening it immediately.

"You guys! Get in here!" I yelled as I ran back in my room and snatched Snowbelle. She gave a surprised sound and then relaxed.

"What is it, Mikan?" Yuu asked as he came in through the door. He was followed by Sumire, Hotaru, Nonoko, and Anna. All of them have confused looks.

"I just found out something about this cat," I said. I then carefully removed the tag and gave it to them. They looked at the name and looked at me.

"It says her name is Snowbelle," Nonoko said. "Kind of like the name of the cat we once met a long time ago."

"You're not far from the mark," I said as I blinked a couple of times.

"Huh?" Anna said.

"Look at the back," I muttered as I petted Snowbelle.

They did I told them so and gasped in shock.

_If found please call ***-**** and look for:_

_Ruka Nogi or any of the Dark Sky members_

We're in deep, deep poo.


	9. Chapter 9 Almost caught, man!

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 9 – Almost caught, man!**

Warmth reached my skin making me stir in my sleep. I opened my eyes groggily and saw a piece of pure white fur-ball at my stomach, purring softly in her sleep. I reached out to Snowbelle and gently placed her at my lap when I sat up and looked at the clock at my bedside table.

_6:05 am_

Ugh, no wonder I woke up early, it's already time for my morning jog. But before I got out of my bed, I rubbed my eyes as I tried to remember what happened the night before…

_Flashback, last night_

"No. _Way_," Permy gasped. "Snowbelle's Ruka Nogi's cat?"

"She isn't just any Snowbelle," I said, and confirmed what I thought. "She has the mark of the eighth note at her right thigh. It's light brown… ring any bells?"

"You mean, ring any _Snowbelles?_" Nonoko corrected.

"You mean she's the Snowbelle we found when we were in 2nd grade?" Hotaru asked as her brows furrowed.

"I thought she died when we didn't see her anymore," Anna admitted. "But that was also the time when Ruka said that he found her and that she's safe."

"He must've meant that she's at his place when he said 'she's safe'," Nonoko said.

Yuu's face relaxed as he scratched Snowbelle's ears. "Well, we do know that she knows us and she wouldn't betray our secret, right kitty?" Snowbelle just replied with a meow.

"Com, do we have an extra basket for cats?" Permy asked.

"Yes, Sumire, we have one in the storage room. Shall I go get it?" Com asked.

"No, wait," I said. "Where would you like to sleep, kitty?"

She jumped out of my arms and scampered towards my bed. She said a soft "meow" and sat on my bed with obvious grace.

"No need, Com," Hotaru said. "I think the li'l furball wants to sleep with Idiot."

Yuu chuckled. "Snowbelle did have an instant liking for Mikan before she wanted to go to us."

"You're right," Permy agreed as she stretched her arms. "Hey, how about we watch the movie first? I'm sure we have enough popcorn to spare for Mikan." She grinned.

"Yeah, sure," I replied as the others agreed.

The Twins were at the loveseat, Hotaru, Sumire, and I were on the couch consecutively from left to right, and Yuu was on the cushion-chair which we would gladly call his spot. Snowbelle just made herself comfortable on Anna and Nonoko's lap (much to Anna's delight. She was proud that Snowbelle went to her). They were currently watching _17 Again_. Ugh, they describe high school very accurately these days. I mean, who would 'accidentally' kiss a guy at the bleachers and try to rape him in his own room during a party? And that guy was the girl's father! Man, if I ever do that, I'd _beg_ for Hotaru to kill me and be glorious about it.

"Who'd know his daughter was a slut?" Yuu muttered as he popped a handful of popcorn in his mouth. By the way, the lights in the living room are off so it made it look like from a cinema.

"His fault for being a pussy-dork," Hotaru replied as she munched aggressively on her popcorn.

"Now, where do we fit in?" I murmured softly.

All of them became quiet. "Nowhere," I answered the obvious.

_End of flashback_

"Nowhere," I repeated what I said last night and tried very hard not to sigh. Snowbelle was still purring in her sleep. I took her and cradled her gently with one hand as I got out of bed. I put her down on my bed but when I did, her eyes opened to show those sapphire orbs.

"Meow?" she asked.

"I'm just gonna go jogging, Belles," I said as I changed into my green t-shirt, black sweatpants, and a black Adidas hoodie. I slipped in my white running shoes, put my iPod in my hoodie pocket, and tied my hair in a high ponytail. She jumped off my bed and rubbed her face at my cheek.

"Okay, okay, you can come," I said as I chuckled a bit. She trotted after me as I went through my door and checked if the others are awake. The lights are off.

"Morning, Com," I said and the lights turned on.

"Good morning, Mikan," Com replied instantly. "May I ask where you are to go this morning?"

"Jogging," I said as I went in the living room. "Tell the others that when they wake up and I haven't arrived yet."

The big, metal door opened and the basement-like staircase appeared. I went out and the place illuminated with white light. I pushed the red button on my right and the trapdoor leading to the surface opened. As quickly as possible, I checked the outside if there are other people lurking in the shadows (be it early birds, or sleepwalkers). None. I slipped into the cool, early morning with Snowbelle trotting after me and plugged in an earphone.

"Try to keep up with me, alright?" I said to Snowbelle and started my jog.

Indeed the academy was big, but the bigger the better. I started jogging around the perimeter of the school and was surprised when I saw Snowbelle jogging with me with ease. Huh, guess Ruka did a good job training her. When I was done with the perimeter, I was sweating a bit but not breathless. If I was, then that meant I'm still weak. I checked Snowbelle and she was huffing and puffing behind me. We paused for a bit to let her catch her breath since—I'm sure—she wasn't used to long-termed jogging. When she's rested, I started to jog in the areas of the academy and at the same time, touring it again.

I passed through the Academic Building which included the homerooms, science labs, and math building, the Music and Arts building, the Sports Section that consisted of the gym, the track and field with soccer field, football field, swimming pools with diving boards, baseball field, and a golf course. All of them have bleachers except for the golf course (have you seen one?). I passed through the large cafeteria and the parking lot. I noticed that there's a fancy-looking black car in it and since my Mercedes was in the secret garage of the gym, I know that there's a new kid in the dorms. I just shrugged off the thought and looked back to see Snowbelle panting tiredly 10 feet behind me. I skidded to a stop and walked towards her.

"You're tired," I said as I scooped her up. "I think it's time to return."

I jogged towards the dorms with Snowbelle in my arms. I was about ten feet away from my destination when a crunch of dried leaves and twigs sounded towards my right coming here. I almost gasped loudly but I jumped towards a branch of a sakura tree. I climbed it quickly until I arrived in a branch that I was sure I was safe. Snowbelle was squirming in my arms because of surprise but calmed down when she noticed how tensed my body was. Then, she looked towards the direction my gaze was at then started squirming quietly again.

Hyuuga was walking casually in his black cargo pants, red, sleeveless shirt, and white tennis shoes. His hair was in its usual messy do and his face was impassive. He must be the owner of the black Audi! Darn, how are we gonna get to our concert when he's walking around like a snoop?

Snowbelle meowed and he stopped _directly_ over our tree. I quickly hid behind the trunk as I covered Snowbelle's mouth. I could see in my peripheral vision that his face contorted into confusion as he looked towards where we were before. I prayed silently to God that he'd go away and didn't register in the dorms.

Snowbelle meowed again but her voice was muffled by my hand and I winced again. He was directly looking at the trunk I was hiding!

"If you say another meow, you're gonna get us both killed!" I whispered frantically but quietly enough for him not to hear. Snowbelle stopped squirming and meowing and became still.

I could still see him looking directly at the trunk then—thank God, you answered my prayer—shrugged and walked away. But I won't let him know our secret if this happens again.

I pushed a button beneath my iPod and a very small, black bug came out from the top. I took it and expertly threw it – _oh my dear sweet Lord_ – on his butt! I had a hard time not laughing since one, I have to keep hidden if I wanna live, and two: we could get killed by him. But he only made it worse… when the bug crawled up his pants… he scratched his butt! I covered my mouth with my fist to prevent myself from laughing so hard. He disappeared into a corner and I pushed the button on top of my iPod. The screen showed a video camera on top of his head. He was going towards the parking lot. I'm saved!

I quickly jumped down the tree and pulled the branch of another tree downward. The square opening appeared when the rose bush slid towards the right. With Snowbelle in my arms, I ran down the staircase while the place illuminated. I placed my hand quickly on the blue touchpad near the door and the device scanned my hand. The touchpad was then replaced by the eye scanner. I placed my head over the metal chin-holder that made my eye in line with the scanner. The scanner scanned my eye and opened the big, metal door.

I was relieved to arrive in the Room and let go of Snowbelle. I flopped on the couch with my head on a cushion and my legs dangling.

Why the heck was he here? Why him only? Was he suspecting that we had a secret identity or something? Or did he register in the dorms already? Was it used for reconnoitering reasons? Or for "private" reasons like, oh, I don't know, screwing the cheerleading squad?

I preferred the latter better even though it's a bit exaggerated (hey, things happen in my imagination) but still! I must have showed him some of my "past character" that made him suspicious. I covered my face with a cushion nearby and groaned loudly. Snowbelle, after going in the kitchen to drink water, ran up towards the couch and pounced on my stomach, telling me to calm down. I lifted the cushion and looked at her guilty sapphire eyes and instantly knew what's wrong.

"Hey, it ain't your fault," I said. "It's natural for ya to miss the jerk since you both are close. Don't be sad about him almost finding us out."

She walked towards my face and rubbed her face against my cheek and purred softly. I just scratched her head and sat up, only then noticing the sweet aroma of breakfast. Oh, Anna, I so love ya!

I quickly went to the bathrooms near our rooms while Snowbelle ran towards somewhere. The bathrooms have two sections, men and women. The men's section has all the manly needs and the women's section also has all the womanly needs. Its facilities are much alike with the showers in the Recreation Section but it has a Jacuzzi in it making it a paradise bathroom.

"Com, could you get my white shirt, black sleeveless hoodie, army pants, and travelling sandals?" I asked in a commanding voice.

"Of course, Mikan," Com said. "I shall put it on the sink."

"Thanks, Com," I said and got in the women's section. I slipped my clothes out and undid my hair, letting it down.

I turned the shower on and got a refreshing bath. After my bath, I got a towel and dried my hair. My clothes were indeed on the sink (again with my undergarments) and slipped in it. When I was sure I left nothing out (like misplaced underwear, meaning I wore it upside down, unclosed zipper and so many others), I covered my hair with another towel and tied it upwards so that it was secure. I jogged outside and smelled the tasty aroma of fried eggs, bacon, ham, rice, and fresh bread.

I arrived at the doorway of the kitchen/dining room and the scanner scanned me quickly.

"Clean enough," Com said and let me enter the kitchen.

I saw Anna, Nonoko, and Yuu eating breakfast. The table was filled with fried eggs, bacon, ham, rice, fresh bread, boiled eggs, and a mug each of some sort of chocolaty substance. I sat on my chair quickly and said a quick "itadakimasu" and filled my plate with eggs, ham, rice, and bread.

"We're fine thank you, Mikan," Nonoko said in a tone that implied me forgetting something.

"Oh, sorry guys," I said. "I'm fine, thanks. I just went for a jog. How's your sleep?"

"We're cool," Yuu said and took a bite of his ham. "Snowbelle loved Anna's cat food. She hogged it up the moment it touched the bowl." He chuckled.

"Where is she anyways?" I asked.

"Oh, I think she's at the living room taking a nap," Anna replied. "Say, she does look a bit tired."

"I took her with me in my jog," I said and ate my eggs. Oh, they're so delicious!

"Hey, Anna," I said between bites. "What's in this mug?"

"That's what Filipino kids usually drink during mornings. It's Milo, a chocolate drink whose purpose is to energize people for their upcoming sport competitions," Nonoko answered for her. "At least, that's what I saw in their commercials."

"Hold up," I said as my face scrunched up. "You're still going Filipino with food." Okay, I didn't say it like a question but a statement.

"Yup," Anna answered. "We planned to—"

"—make lunch and breakfast have the same theme with dinner," Nonoko finished for her.

"I see," I muttered and quietly ate my ham in peace since my eggs are already done. I noticed that Anna dipped her bread in the mug and got chocolaty on her bread. She ate it and smiled in appreciation.

"Clean much?" I asked sarcastically.

"In my research there in their cultures," Yuu started. "Most people dip their bread in their coffee or Milo and eat it."

"Wow, didn't know Filipinos were that clean," Nonoko muttered.

"Oh, they don't do it on cleanliness," Anna disagreed. "I asked the chefs about that and they say that in a way, they made the bread tasty." She then dipped her bread again and ate the chocolate-d part of her bread.

"Huh," was the only thing I could say.

"Then, what would they do to their… drink if there's no more bread," a voice from the door said. We looked around and saw Hotaru leaning casually on the door jamb. Her hair was a bit wet and she wore a violet shirt with loose sleeves underneath, a pair of baggy pants, and flip flops. She walked towards us with a bored expression and sat next to me.

"Well…" Yuu hesitated. "They drink it."

"But—" I tried to protest but Nonoko cut me off.

"It makes sense, Mikan," she explained. "They drink it because it was made to be drunk. And it would be a waste to throw it away. Remember, they don't use it to _clean_ breads. It's food, too."

"Here, here," Hotaru muttered and took some ham, eggs, rice, bacon, and bread.

"Try it, Mikan," Anna encouraged. "When you try it, maybe you'll know what makes sense."

I hesitated at first. I wasn't really the most daring one to try on food. But then, I sighed and took my bread. I tore a piece of it but I didn't dip it. I first drank the liquid and loved its taste. I decided to trust them more and dipped the piece of bread. I retrieved it and popped it in my mouth.

Instead of tasting the plain taste of bread, I tasted the Milo and bread. I chewed more before swallowing it.

"It tastes…" I murmured and they leaned in. "Awesome!"

I dug in until there was no more bread (Hotaru did, too). I looked at the Milo and chose between the two choices I have: either I don't drink it and throw it in the sink or I drink it.

I chose the latter because… it feels so wrong to throw it away. I drank it and didn't get grossed out. It was still the same taste but with a touch of bread. In short, it was delicious!

"See, I told ya so," Anna teased and giggled.

"Hmm… I like it," Hotaru commented as she drank her own until there was nothing left.

"It kinda gives me more energy," I added and a thought came up. "Yo, Nonoko, Anna, what's the recipe for this drink?"

"Well, you just need lukewarm water, a bit of cold water, but add them when you finished putting 3 tablespoons of Milo, 2 teaspoons of sugar, and if you like, some milk," Nonoko said.

"It depends on you how much lukewarm water you put in or how much cold water you put in," Anna chimed in.

"Oh, and Mikan," Yuu said. "You could use it before your morning jogs."

"You read my mind," I mock accused him.

"You're just predictable," he fired back with a grin.

I just grinned back and put my dish and mug in the sink to wash. When I watched the mechanical hands washing the plate, I remembered something.

"By the way," I started. "Where's Permy?"

They shrugged and Yuu spoke for them. "Probably still asleep doing her beauty mask."

I sighed and went out of the kitchen. I walked towards Permy's room and hesitated to ready myself with the worst thing she could do. I opened the door quietly and saw her back facing me.

_If you don't wanna get fat, you'd better not sleep in_, I thought when I walked towards her sleeping form. I shook her while saying "wake up, girl, ya need to get some energy". Ok, maybe not like that but still. She tossed over to face me but still asleep. Did you know what I did?

I jumped back a good 5 meters away from her and yelled, "WHAT THE HECK?" but that wasn't enough to wake her up.

Her face was covered with some sort of greenish thingy and her eyes were covered with something round and a bit green – which, at closer inspection, are cucumbers.

_This girl is gonna give me a heart ache someday…_ I thought warily. _Better make my will soon_, I added slyly.

"Yo, Permster! Wake the heck up!" I yelled as I shook her furiously. It's still futile. Then, I got an idea.

Since I brought my iPod with me, I chose Teenagers by My Chemical Romance and stopped before the chorus. I transferred both earphones in her ear and twisted the pad to max volume.

_3…_

_2…_

_1…_

…_play_

She jumped wildly on her bed before falling off it. Her—I soon figured out—seaweed face mask spilled on her pj's and the cucumbers fell onto the floor. She took off the earphones immediately and scratched the inside as if she's trying to fix something in it.

"Are you trying to kill me, Mikan?" she screeched as she stood up. Did I forget to mention that when the bar of the volume of my iPod reaches one, it sounds as if it's just near you but in a soft way? Plus, it has 30 bars. Good luck, Permy.

"I do believe that I tried to wake you up for 20 times already and we have a concert and breakfast waiting for you," I replied nonchalantly while she glared at me. I just tilted my head to the right, crossed my arms, and raised my brow—a picture of unwanted denial.

"Fine," she spat. "You win."

"Glad that I did," I said as I smiled and went out of her room.

Oh boy, they're gonna love this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"I'm so proud of you!" Nonoko said. "You managed to wake up Pillow Hogger!"

I just chuckled at the story and saw Hotaru raising her eyebrows and smirking in amusement.

"It's bad to talk about someone," Permy muttered as she took a bite of her Milo-soaked bread. "Especially if that someone is here." She narrowed her eyes at me but I saw no anger—just playfulness and sarcasm.

"Real sorry, Perms, but you gotta admit," I said. "You sleep like a rock."

"Agreed," Hotaru said quietly.

She just shrugged. "Genes."

"No wonder," Yuu whispered under his breath as he leaned on his chair.

After Permy finished her breakfast, it was already 8 am. Time to tell them.

"Follow me," I said and went directly to the living room with them hot on my heels.

I saw Snowbelle purring in her sleep, curled up like a cushion. I woke her up and she immediately opened her eyes and jumped in my arms, still guilty from before and scared of what might happen, I think.

"Take a seat," I kinda ordered and they did. They looked at me with confused looks.

I sighed first and then opened my mouth. "I need to let you guys see something… Com, the CCTV's please."

The whole wall where the plasma tv was rotated to show all the hidden cameras around the school.

"Show only cameras #67, #30, #10, and #84," I said and the screen showed only the four cameras hidden around the dorm. "Rewind it approximately an hour and 10 minutes."

"What's going on, Mikan?" Hotaru demanded dangerously.

"You'll see," I mumbled and just stood there with Snowbelle hiding her face in my arms.

It rewound to the time when I arrived near the trapdoor and Natsume arriving and almost seeing us (all of them tensed as they saw him pause to look at the tree I was hiding behind) and the rest blah blah blah.

I hit pause with a remote and the footage stopped. I looked at them guiltily.

"Sorry guys," I whispered and bowed my head. "It won't be long… until they find out."

A moment of silence engulfed us. Anna was the first one to speak.

"Well, they did already find out," she stated. "Futon already knows."

"Yeah, but I meant _all_ of them knowing," I said. "The dang world knowing…? How do you like the sound of that?" I didn't mean to be harsh at her but I couldn't help it. It would mean a new life for us. "We wouldn't get to be normal kids," I added softly.

"Well," Hotaru said as she stood up and started pacing. "We'll just have to figure things out first."

I just looked at her blankly and she looked back while rolling her eyes.

"We don't have time to waste judging other people," she explained in an exasperated way. "We need to sort out a new strategy."

"You're not mad?" I asked and added quickly, "With me and Snowbelle?"

"You." She pointed at me. "I ain't mad. But _that_." She pointed harshly at Snowbelle, who cringed. "I don't think so."

She started pacing again and I sighed in relief. She wasn't mad and so were the others. We'll figure things out… just like when we were still kids.


	10. Chapter 10 The 1 playboychickboy

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 10 – The number one playboy/chick-boy**

"What do you want for a disguise, Tsubasa-senpai?" Sumire asked as she sipped her chicken soup.

"Oh, um…" Tsubasa mumbled as he took as sip with his own. "A bodyguard, a geeky kid, whatever you can do. Just so that I'm not recognized."

Currently, we're in the kitchen eating Filipino-style lunch (since Anna and Nonoko made it a "law" to have the breakfast and lunch the same theme with dinner). In the menu is chicken soup, an _eskabeche_ (a fish with some sort of sauce that's super yummy), and of course, rice. We have Coca-cola for our beverages. I'm still amazed of how fast they got the recipes for these things for such a short amount of time.

"How easy…" Nonoko muttered sarcastically. "You wanna see the show or behind the scenes?"

"Show," he replied quickly and took a sip. "Man, this is good!"

"Thank you!" the Twins replied as they beamed at him.

Tsubasa-nii-sama arrived 30 minutes before lunch and boy, how chaotic the Room was. Let's have a little peek, eh?

_Flashback, 11:20 am_

"Okay, I'm sure this could work," Yuu said as we finished planning about the cover-up of my mistake and our butts.

"It _will_ work," Hotaru corrected, emphasizing on the "will". She must be really sure of the plan to work.

Nonoko then shot her hand up as if she was in a classroom. "We need to inform the teachers about this and the staff. We can't risk the possibilities."

"Good point, Noko," Anna agreed while nodding her head, causing her pink, wavy hair to bounce.

"And Snowbelle?" I interjected their happy moment. "How are we supposed to return her without raising any suspicion?"

Hotaru's brows furrowed as she thought about it and looked up to my eyes. "I'll give Nogi a message to meet you—"

"In the homeroom," I interrupted. "His last hour is Chemistry, much closer to the room."

"Fine then," she muttered. "And get Snowbelle someplace where she wouldn't be found." She crossed her arms in front of her. "You're in charge of the hiding place."

I nodded at her just as a knock came to the door.

"I'll get it!" I said and left Snowbelle on the couch to run towards the door. I turned the knob and almost gasped at the person.

"Can you guys please close your eyes?" I asked as I turned back to them. "It's sorta private."

They complied and I tugged on the person's jacket sleeve and led him to the room.

"Now open."

They opened their eyes and the next second—

"SENPAI!" They yelled (except for Hotaru who only raised her eyebrow) and ran towards Tsubasa-nii-sama to hug him.

"Hey guys!" he said and grinned as they hugged his body like little kids. Yuu, of course, being a guy, only did that manly embrace (they grab their hands and bump their shoulders. That kind of embrace).

I just chuckled while covering my mouth with my hand. "Give the guy a room."

They did but they still held on to him with stupid grins.

"Whew, that was rough," Tsubasa said. "Fans came up and I had to go around the whole Tokyo to lose 'em."

"Well, at least you alive," Permy said. Hotaru walked forward and punched him straight in the gut.

"Or not," I muttered as he rubbed the sore spot.

"That's for breaking my invention," Hotaru said darkly and he just chuckled while straightening up.

"You can't forgive easily, huh?" he teased. She only smirked.

He patted them—Permy, Anna, Nonoko and Yuu—on their heads and looked around the Room.

He whistled. "You had a make-over?"

True, the Room did look different to him since he only came here 6 months ago. We did some painting, rearranging, and the usual works of art.

"Yeah," I replied sheepishly. "Um, aniki… we've got a problem and I think it would be best if we tell you." I glanced at the five of them, who, in fact, nodded encouragingly.

We then launched our story from Hyuuga, to the plan, and the end. He half-smiled and messed my hair.

"Well," he started. "I'm sure it's a great plan and who knows, this problem would vanish in thin air." He grinned.

"Hopefully," we chorused and he only chuckled.

"So how was Europe?" Permy asked eagerly, obviously excited for some stories.

"It was okay," he replied and sat on the couch. I sat on my place at the right while Hotaru at the left. The other three sat on the floor Indian-style. "But, I didn't get much presents for you guys 'cause I was in a hurry to get here for the concert."

"Did you meet someone?" Anna asked.

"Uh…" he hesitated. "No."

They all frowned at his answer except for me (I was rolling my eyes) and Hotaru (who just snorted).

"Why, senpai?" Yuu inquired this time.

"None of them met my taste," he replied with a shrug. "Too fancy. I'd like to be faithful to my manager."

Silence…

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Nonoko said while shaking her head. "You've got dibs on Misaki-sempai?"

"You both fight regularly," Yuu added as a reminder.

"Guess that's just a habit," aniki said. "She fights. I speak."

"Such a dork," I muttered under my breath and he bumped me on the head.

"So when are you gonna ask her out?" Permy shot.

"Hmm…" he murmured. But I already knew the answer. "Already did." Bingo.

"Really…?" Anna and Nonoko gushed. "How was it?"

"Enjoyable," he said. "Kinda reminds me how mom and dad dated."

"Oh joy," Hotaru and I muttered but we were proud of him, of course. Seeing him happy with someone he loves is something I've always wished for him. He banged us both on the heads much to our delight.

"Okay, enough about me," aniki said and smirked. "How are _you_ doing?"

_End of flashback_

I ate my fish and rice as they talked about his disguise and whatnot. When I finished, I took my plate and glass and put it in the sink to let the mechanical hands wash it and dry it. Just then, Snowbelle entered the dining room/kitchen and immediately jumped in my arms.

"Who's the furball?" aniki asked.

"Remember the Snowbelle we were talking about?" I asked him back. "This is her."

Since we told him about Snowbelle and her past, he nodded as he remembered her features.

"Does she still remember me?" he asked hesitantly. Maybe she does because he was the one who saved her at the time when he was in 6th grade and we were in 2nd grade.

"Snowbelle," I said directing my statement to Snowbelle who looked at me curiously. "Do you still remember Tsubasa? The one who saved you from those bullies and from falling from the bridge to the river?"

She jumped out of my arms and padded towards aniki. She gave him a sniff first before jumping onto his lap and standing on two's to rub her face on his.

"Yeah, I knew you'd remember," aniki murmured as he scratched her head.

Just then, Com sounded over the speaker.

"Narumi Anjo, valid, please enter," Com announced and we could hear a door opening.

"Anyone here?"

"In the kitchen, Naru," Yuu shouted back.

The door opened to reveal M 'n' M in his black, leather jacket, white inner shirt, black slacks and polished, leather shoes—the image of a professional.

"Hey, Tsubasa! Long time no see, eh?" Narumi said as he saw aniki sipping his soup.

"Naru!" Tsubasa greeted back. "How ya been?" He stood up and shook hands with him.

"Same old, same old," Narumi replied. "You?"

He just shrugged and smiled at his favorite teacher.

"How's Noda-chi? Is he doing fine?" Tsubasa asked as Narumi pulled up a chair.

Narumi snorted. "He's better than fine. He's getting a girlfriend."

They both laughed and then I sighed. "How does it feel to be ignored?"

Narumi snapped his attention to us and smiled apologetically. "Sorry," he said.

"Any news?" Nonoko asked.

"Other than the fact that you have to get ready by five and get your butts in the concert," he said sarcastically and paused. "I have one."

We leaned towards him to listen more closely.

"It seems Hyuuga-san—" he began but was cut-off by me.

"Ugh, not that subject _again_," I groaned as I thumped my head on the table.

"Huh…?" Narumi drawled his question. "You knew that Hyuuga-san has registered in the dorms and that Dark Sky would be coming in the concert to watch it?"

"The first one, yes," Anna replied.

"The second one, no," Nonoko muttered.

"Ah…" Narumi murmured as he nodded his head and took a bowl of the chicken soup. "Okay, first things first: How did you know that Hyuuga-san's registered?"

We retold him the story of how it happened and included the plan. Of course, he agreed to the plan and promised to tell the teachers about it.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?" He asked.

"As long as they stop sniffing our asses," Hotaru replied darkly and I flinched at her word and other meaning. Okay, I'm not green but my mind does this thing that makes other meaning outta words. Kinda like denotation and connotation in English class.

"You sure you don't mean it the other way?" Permy asked my question out loud and gained a glare. "I thought so."

They finished their meal and put all the plates in the sink to wash and dry.

"Okay, get dressed up first and then Tsubasa," Narumi ordered. "We need the time to fix him up since he's so noticeable in any way."

We hurried towards the dressing rooms and quickly changed into our desired clothing. I changed into my high-cut, black and white shoes, white cargo pants, my white t-shirt with sleeves that reached the elbow loosely, and black, sleeveless hoodie. I tied my hair into a tight, one-sided ponytail and kept the silver cross that hang below the hollow of my neck. I checked the others.

Hotaru was wearing the opposite of mine. If you try to picture it, everything is the opposite (I meant the clothes). Sumire was wearing a low-cut black and white Converse, black pants that reach the mid-leg, white t-shirt, and black, fingerless gloves. She just tied her hair into a loose ponytail. Anna and Nonoko, being twins, wore the same thing: black and white army pants that reach mid-leg, white t-shirts, and over it was a black, button-down, sleeveless shirt. Anna had her hair in a low ponytail while Nonoko had hers in a low one-sided ponytail.

We nodded to each other and got out of the room. We saw Yuu getting out of the men's dressing room and saw that he wore a loose, black t-shirt (but we could still see his muscular chest), black, baggy pants, and black shoes. Everything he wore seems to be all black except for his cool-looking glasses with rims of white and his silver necklace. His hair was combed with the front spiky but flat at the back.

"Looking good, guys," Tsubasa commented as he stood up with Snowbelle in his arms.

"Get used to it," Narumi replied and turned to Permy, Nonoko, and Anna. "Can you get him ready?"

They looked at each other and grinned from ear to ear. "In a snap."

They towed Tsubasa (who let go of Snowbelle who luckily landed on four feet) towards the men's dressing room and silence came.

Snowbelle ran up to my arms and let my hand caress her head.

"Hopefully, he doesn't die," Yuu muttered as he sat on the cushion-chair comfortably. "Last time I did, I almost suffocated."

"You have no idea," Hotaru mumbled as she rested prone on the couch.

I sighed and sat on the loveseat. "She's right."

We were just resting there (Narumi was just watching the star news for updates of any problems that may occur during the concert) for an hour or so when a door opened. We turned to look for the source and saw Permy, Anna, and Nonoko coming out first… then Tsubasa came out.

"What did you do to him?" I shouted… in amusement.

He was wearing some rubber shoes, baggy jeans, sleeveless white shirt with black, sleeveless, no-button jacket over it, and a blue trucker's hat with a print of "Your respect is worth $1" on the front and "Mine is a million" at the back. In addition, he has a black star mark on his left cheek which I'm sure is henna tattoo.

"You don't look like the brother I know!" I continued my comment. They just grinned proudly and Tsubasa scratched his head while laughing like he was embarrassed.

"These girls were beasts!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "I didn't know someone could work that fast." And he shuddered.

They beamed at him and chorused a big "Thank you!" with additional hugs.

Then Narumi sniggered. "I was expecting you to reject them and make a clown outta yourself."

"I tried," Tsubasa pointed out. "But failed."

We laughed at that and in the midst of all the laughter, Narumi checked his watch.

"We still have about 3 hours before John arrives," Narumi stated. "Do you wanna be early or just hang around here?"

We looked at one another and I looked at Snowbelle.

"I think it would be best to be early so as to not to slip up," I replied for all of them. "Also, you must promise to keep Snowbelle in your arms and hide her from the Dark Sky from seeing her, okay?"

"I give you my word," Narumi said and mocked a bow and flourish. He then grinned.

"Just call John and we'll pack up the necessary things, aight?" Nonoko said and all of us, including nii-sama, went to the music room to get our guitars and equipments.

I directly went to my portion of the wall and pushed the buttons Fender Stratocaster, Epiphone SG, Gibson Les Paul, and Fender DG-8S. All of them went out one by one showing off their beauty and glamour.

In each slot, there was a button with a label "Case". I pushed it and it immediately closed the cases of each in which where the guitars were in. In the cases were the necessary equipments: wires, gadgets, tuners, picks, and other stuffs. I was about to get the third guitar when an arm shot and grabbed it. I looked at the owner and saw aniki getting my fourth guitar, too.

"I figured you need help," he said and smiled at me.

"Thanks," I mumbled as I followed him out of the room towards the living room. I then returned towards the room to get my amplifiers, when Narumi's voice interrupted my step.

"Your necessary things like gadgets, amplifiers, and other things are already in the concert hall. Don't worry about bringing so much stuff," he said kindly and returned to his call.

I mouthed him my thanks and went to the dressing room to get extra clothes (the others got theirs already, I'm sure). I put them in a duffel bag and carried it towards the living and dumped it near the guitars.

I heard Narumi close his cell. "John's coming here in about 15 minutes," he reported.

Just then, Permy, Hotaru, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko got out of the room with their guitars and other instruments.

"Great!" Permy said. "What about dinner?"

"Let's just order some when we're in the concert hall," Hotaru said. "We can't waste our time eating in some sort of restaurant."

"She's right," Yuu agreed as he nodded solemnly.

After 15 minutes, as Narumi estimated, we could hear a car honking near the trapdoor. We scurried towards the black limo with some of our luggage while John got out of the car to retrieve the remaining luggage. We put ours in the trunk while Tsubasa and Narumi, with Snowbelle in his arms, got in the car. The driver returned with the rest of the baggage when we got in the limo. He reversed the gear shift as he backed up and moved forward towards the gates towards the outside world.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The trip was silent but comfortable. We just listened to the humming of the engine and the music playing softly through the speakers.

Finally, we have arrived in the Tokyo Concert Hall where most of Japan's most famous stars perform. We went through the back door after Narumi gave orders for our dinner. We went through a lot of halls before arriving at the dressing rooms. Hotaru and I shared a dressing room, Permy, Nonoko, and Anna shared one, and Yuu and Tsubasa shared one.

In the limo, Narumi mentioned that only 6 people were given V.I.P. tickets: Dark Sky and Tsubasa. I was thrilled and at the same time anxious about the news. I was thrilled because I could talk to Bro and anxious because what if Hyuuga notices the similarities? What if something slips up and war breaks? Hopefully not.

I put my guitars on a carrier and pushed it towards the stage with Hotaru right beside me. The stage was huge, as in, BIG HUGE! In my estimation, there's about 8,000 seats and man, how big the place is. There are amps near the edges of the stage connected to the big speakers of the concert. I connected my guitars with one amp each with long wires. My gadget was a board with pedals. I connected a double-connector to the wire slot on the gadget and connected each wire to the amps for lesser hassle. It would be very embarrassing if I don't step on the right one.

When I worked, I could see the others fixing their instruments, gadgets, and others. Anna was checking the spring for the bass drum, Yuu was testing the effects if there are any faults, Nonoko was still connecting the wires of her keyboard, Permy was tuning her bass, and Hotaru was finishing attaching the long wire to the amp for her Les Paul. Just then, aniki arrived bringing dinner.

"Dinner's up!" he said and gave us our fast food dinner. He put them down on the table near the far left of the stage and ran out to go somewhere.

I got a beef burger with light mayonnaise, some fries, and not too cold water. I sighed knowing the reason why I didn't get a soda. Since I'm singing, I'm not allowed to drink anything that's too cold or acidic because it would cost me my voice for my performance.

"Why am I part of the band?" Permy grumbled quietly but not enough for me not to hear.

"You wanna quit?" I asked. I made my voice sound hurt and a bit mad. But truth be told, I'm just mocking her.

She slurped her noodles. "Nope, I really just want a soda right now." That makes two of us.

"_Isipin mo nalang, merong_ soda," Hotaru stated in a language very familiar but foreign to me.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Nonoko asked.

"Just think there's a soda," she replied curtly and gobbled up her, yup, you guessed it, crab brains.

I scowled at her. "What's that language?"

"You've been there 2 months ago," she muttered and took another bite at her crab brains.

It took me a second to process what she meant. "Then… how did you learn to speak their language so easily?"

Hotaru just tapped her temple and went back to eating.

I rolled my eyes and finished my fries quickly. I checked my watch. _4:43 pm._ Two hours and seventeen minutes to go before show time.

"Hurry up," I said as I put my food away. "People are about to come in."

Hotaru finished first then Yuu then the Twins then Permy. We put our leftovers in a garbage bag and ran towards the dressing rooms. I got first on the sink and since my toothbrush was there, I brushed my teeth furiously. I finished and saw Hotaru take charge of the sink. I looked at the mirror and put on some powder on my face, a light pink eye shadow, and strawberry flavored lip gloss. Hotaru reached the mirror with her face and the hair above her forehead wet. She quickly wiped her face with some towel and put on some powder, purple eye shadow, and lip gloss. I took out my black bowler and put it on my wrist for style. She wore a thick, black necklace that clung to her neck and has a purple pendant below it.

I was pacing back and forth in the room when she held me on the shoulders and looked at me in the eyes.

"You're never nervous during a concert," she said as a reminder.

"I never had someone who almost knew our secret and stay in the dorms," I retorted. I never meant to be snappy at her but I couldn't help it.

She only snorted when she let me go. "Guess what? I'd like it better if they did."

I just gave her a blank look.

"You know why?" she asked rhetorically. "'Cause it's so much better if people knew who they're messing with."

I laughed at her statement and she smiled a little.

"You're right," I said as I chuckled. "Guess I could just let things be."

"Now that's the Mikan I know," she said and extended a fist.

"Yeah," I said and connected mine with her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, Miks!" Futon almost shouted as he hugged me tightly. "Long time no see!"

"Ca…can't…breathe…!" I choked and (thankfully) he let go and also hugged the rest (even Hotaru).

"Yo, Futon," Yuu greeted with the guy-hug (grab hand and bump shoulders. You get what I mean, right?).

"Where're the others?" Permy asked, looking behind him for any signs of the Dark Sky members.

He shrugged. "Said they'd rather stay in their seats and listen to the ladies shouting their names." He saw us raise our eyebrows. "Okay! Koko said that but the others said that they'd rather see the show." He added a half-smile.

"Uh huh," I muttered and remembered something. "Oh yeah, did Ruka lose some sorta snow-white cat?"

"Snow-white cat?" he repeated. "He said he did and, oh boy, was he a lunatic. Got us into the game of 'find the cat around the whole campus', you get what I mean?"

"Perfectly," Anna replied with a gulp. He cocked an eyebrow.

We retold him our story starting from the time when Snowbelle got in the Room until the part where we brought her with us but hidden.

He drew a deep breath and looked at us seriously.

"You do know what this means, right?" he asked as he stared. We nodded in synchronization.

"Okay, I'll go out telling them some lies and facts and act as if nothing happened but _you_'ve got to be extra careful," he said. "Those guys may look and/or act like idiots but they're cunning. They may beat the info-crap outta ya in a second."

"Which reminds me," I said suddenly as I pulled him a bit further away from my friends. "Is there anyone in your group who's a playboy or somethin' like it?"

He thought about it for a minute. "Yeah," he finally said. "There's Koko, number one, Kitsuneme, number two, and… Natsume, the worst playboy/chick-boy ever."

I could feel myself stiffen and pale. Futon looked at me worriedly.

"Hey, Miks? You okay?" he asked as he touched my forehead as if I have a fever. The others approached us.

"What happened to her?" Hotaru demanded.

Futon's brows furrowed. "I don't know. She just paled and stood like a statue."

I could see Permy's hand wave in front of me. "Hello? Earth to Mikan, we've got a concert to prepare ourselves."

Her voice seemed distant to my ears. I feel cold and numb. _Why am I like this?_

"I gotta go to the dressing rooms," I muttered. Hotaru started to follow me.

"No," I said. "I need some time alone." I smiled weakly at them. "I'll be fine. I won't commit suicide."

They gave me understanding looks—especially Futon—and I left them and hurried to our dressing rooms.

I opened the door quickly and almost slammed it shut. I walked shakily towards the mirror and looked at myself.

Now what would Zoey say in _Marked_ during these kinds of situations?

"Oh no," I moaned. "It would just be my luck to get a raging case of diarrhea."

That's it.


	11. Chapter 11 The concert

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 11 – the concert**

"Equinox! I love you!" a fan screamed.

"Solar, be my bride!" another said.

"You guys rock! Whoo!" and another said.

_This_ is what a concert filled with people who're their fans is like since they are the number one band in whole world. But I have a different reason to come here. I need to check if I'm correct.

"Oh, yeah, this is what I've been waitin' for," Koko said as he crossed his legs in his chair. "Seeing them play and how good they are. Oh, yeah, this is the life. Let's see how _great_ this band is. Oh yeah, baby! Koko the Big D is here!"

Kitsuneme scowled at him. "Can't you shut up?"

"Can't you guys wait for your princesses to come?" a voice near me said. I turned to my attention towards my left and saw Futon sitting comfortably on his chair.

"How did it go?" Ruka asked. He was still sad about losing his cat.

Futon rolled his eyes as if he's giving a run-down on the events in his mind. "It went fine. They said hi and thanked us for coming here."

"Is that all?" Koko asked disappointedly. Obviously, he was suspecting to hear something from— what was her name again? He was crushing on this Blue Moon bassist forever.

"Sorry, man, _they_ just said hi and thanks," Futon replied and added, "_all of them_," as he saw Kitsuneme's stare.

They bent their heads and gave off a sad aura.

I scoffed. "Idiots," I muttered.

"Who are they waiting for again?" Ruka asked.

"Some people by the name of… Dawn and Lunar," Futon replied. "Poor them. They're the new targets of Big D and Fox-eye."

"Hey!" Koko protested.

"They're just like my princess and his," Kitsuneme replied curtly before slouching in his seat.

_Again, I say_. "Idiots," I repeated.

Just then, the lights dimmed— came out someone very familiar at the same time, not. He's got a leather jacket and a white shirt inside, cropped hazel hair and violet eyes. I think I know who he is. Of course, I didn't stretch my neck like a giraffe to see who he really is. I just laid my right cheek on my right fist and listened to what he's saying.

"Ladies, and gentlemen!" he began. "People of all ages, please welcome, the number one band in the world!" he paused for dramatic effect. "THE BLUE MOON!"

He ran towards the exit of the stage as the beats started and the fans started screaming their guts. The curtains revealed the drummer of the band hitting the drums in a jumpy rhythm. The drummer had pink hair and most of her body was covered with the drums. Then, the spotlight showed a girl with hazel hair tied in a ponytail jogging towards the mic in the center of the stage. She wore a pair of Converse sneakers, white cargo pants, black, sleeveless hoodie, a white shirt, and a black bowler on her wrist. She also has a silver cross around her neck, and she carried a sunburst Fender Stratocaster Squire.

"Good evening, Tokyo~!" she said and started the rhythm of the guitar. As she strummed the guitar, the whole stage lit up and showed the rest of her band mates. The other girl, the one wearing with the complete opposite of the hazel-haired girl and has raven hair, joined her in the rhythm. Her face was just as emotionless as mine but, I've got to admit, she's scary. The bass started, too, and was played by a girl with perms and green-highlights. She was happily playing the bass. I also noticed the other members. There was a guy about my height, and he's got a blond hair (but not as blond as Ruka's). He wore all black except for the silver chain around his neck and his glasses. He was stationed to an effects panel and he had a headphone attached to one of his ears while his hands were constantly touching the controls. On the other side of the stage, there was a midnight blue-haired girl who was wearing black and white army pants, a black, button-down, sleeveless shirt with a white shirt underneath, and she was dancing to the beat while playing the keys on the keyboard. Although, you may not hear it because of the noise the guitars and the drums are making but I can hear it blend nicely. I only made my observation in a short amount of time. In my opinion, Midnight and Pinky are sisters or somethin'.

I've got to admit, these guys are good.

Then, as the hazel-haired girl's turn came, who I think is their leader, she started singing while the others played as back-ups.

Her voice… her voice was so beautiful. Like an angel's… only better! I didn't hear their songs personally but now I know. Sometimes, the girl would let the others sing the lead. But it's not that that made me like her and her song. The way she moves, as if she's just playing in a playground. As if this is her nature: to perform without worries. The others were like her, too. As if they were in a playground rather than a stage. And again, I have to admit: I like their band.

Of course, being an emotionless guy, I just sat there with bored eyes while watching them. Just then, she looked at me, straight in the eye. Her eyes were familiar; it reminded me of someone… but who? The more I looked in her eyes, the more I want to go to her and touch her.

I had to mentally slap myself. Me? Go to someone I didn't know? Was I going nuts?

"What do you think, Natsume?" Futon asked as the song finished and morphed into a new one. "They're pretty great, ain't they?"

I snorted. "Too soon to comment, Futon."

He shrugged happily as he jumped up and down with the beat of the new song. I noticed that towards his left, there was another guy taller than I am. He wore a pair of sneakers, faded jeans, a black, no-buttons sleeveless jacket, and a white shirt underneath. He has a star tattoo on his left cheek. I thought only V.I.P.'s are allowed in this part of the concert hall—no thugs allowed. Wait a minute, guards are constantly behind us watching the show also (but are guarding us from harm), but they didn't catch him… did that mean _he's_ a V.I.P.? I noticed that he was whooping and showing an "I love you" sign on his hand… and he's directing it towards the hazel-haired girl! Who's this punk?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

After six more songs, they stopped the music and were breathing rather easily. Aren't they tired after all that?

"Man, I haven't had this much fun since kindergarten," the hazel-haired girl said. The people laughed.

"But hey, who said we couldn't be kids, eh?" she continued.

"How about we let our dear Yule on the floor?" the raven-haired one said as she motioned for the blond-haired guy, named Yule, to come to the center of the stage.

"Who wants to hear me sing?" Yule asked and the crowd shouted an agreement.

Then, the raven-haired girl started strumming the guitar softly as Yuu sang.

_Search for America's Next Freak by FM Static_

This song reminds me of the girl named Sakura back at school. It seemed the discrimination of the students was still going on even after we went away to focus on our career. Now that I thought about it, there's something about Sakura that interests me. She wasn't like the other girls/sluts at school who chased us wherever we go. She's a bit cold when she speaks. I could't say I like her voice, though. It's way geeky. But… she _did_ remind me of someone. Someone who was close to me. But then again, I knew that _someone_ wasn't the geek that Sakura is. Which reminded me, what was her full name?

The more I thought about Sakura, the more I felt—I don't know, it's like there's some secret in her.

Yule was singing passionately as the crowd got wilder by the second. I gotta say: the guy with glasses was in the girls' "Get Him" list. The rhythm was now played by the raven-hair, lead by the hazel-haired, bass with the perms-hair, drums with the pink-haired, and an acoustic for the dark blue-haired. They were much synchronized and their voices were amazing! Even that Yule guy, we could borrow him if we needed an extra man.

The song ended and I found myself standing with the guys to cheer for them. Really, I couldn't help it. Their songs were amazing. No wonder they were top 1.

**30 minutes later**

They've got to be tired by now but they were still going! Do they have some sort of special stamina? If we play this long, I'd be panting like a dog by now.

"Whew, I feel so energized!" hazel-haired said through the microphone that was attached to her ear.

"Maybe because you're high," raven-haired said through the same microphone she had on.

Hazel-haired looked at her quizzically. "Of sugar, Eclipse…?"

Her name's Eclipse? Figures. That girl is like a dark moon waiting for something bad to happen for her to benefit. Tell me I'm crazy and I'll burn you. Literally.

"Nope," perms-hair replied.

"Of howalons!" pink-haired and dark blue-haired chorused (which made my assumption correct about them being sisters or somethin') and the crowd laughed. Of course, howalons were famous in this country. They were sweets that melt in your mouth, they said. But, fact was I don't eat sweet stuff.

After they calmed down, perms-hair took the stage.

"We have one last song before we go home," perms-haired announced. The crowd groaned out loud. I have to admit (again. Is this place some sort of confession room? Tch), I didn't want it to end, too. But, as usual, I don't groan like the donkeys in the hall. Only on special cases.

"Aw, come on, Dawn," dark blue-haired nagged in a teasing way.

"We were just startin' to have fun," pink-haired added.

"Yeah, but we have to end soon," Dawn said. "Because we got to save our songs for the World Tour next month!"

Everyone cheered especially Koko and Kitsuneme.

The beats started and Dawn started singing.

_Search Hot and Cold by Katy Perry_

"Good night, everybody and thanks ya'll!" hazel-haired yelled through the microphone as everyone started filing out of the concert hall. I saw her and her band mates exit the stage. I started to go out until her voice stopped me.

"Thanks for coming here!" I turned back and saw pink-haired waving at us and walking towards us with a happy smile. "It really fired us up."

"Easy, Solar, you don't wanna break a bone," dark-blue haired warned teasingly the giggling Solar (what's with the names? They're weird).

"Wow, guys! You were awesome!" I didn't notice the punk who sat near Futon during the concert. He walked over where the Blue Moon was and hugged hazel-haired.

At that moment, I wanted to punch him to death right there and then. I didn't know why I was feeling this way but I knew it I pushed it any further, my hand will bleed. I also saw her hug him back which made me breathe deeply to prevent myself from making a scene. I knew the hiding paparazzi are gonna love seeing me punch the Punk.

"Futon!" Yule said as he shook hands with Futon. "Long time, no see man! Thanks for inviting your band mates."

"You're welcome," Futon replied. "I think it would be best if we get to know each other better."

"Introductions, guys," Futon said to us and Koko stepped in first.

"Kokoro Yome. Usually called Koko and I am the drummer," Koko said with a grin. He had his eyes on dark blue-haired girl while he was grinning. Dark-blue haired girl just looked at him.

"Kitsuneme. I'm the bassist," Kitsuneme said and glanced at Dawn who looked at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Ruka Nogi. I'm the rhythm or the lead," Ruka said shyly as he bent his head down in a respectful manner.

I sighed and stepped in. I put my hands in my pockets. "Natsume Hyuuga. Lead or rhythm," I muttered and stepped back.

"Well, you guys already know me, so," Futon said. "Your turn."

"I'm Yule. I'm usually the effects manager of the band," Yule said and bowed his head.

"I'm Solar. I am the drummer of the band," Solar squealed and got in their line.

"Name's Lunar. I'm usually the keys but I could play the guitar if needed," Lunar said with a shrug.

"I'm Dawn. I'm the bassist of our group," Dawn said with a smile.

"Eclipse. Lead or rhythm," Eclipse said stoically. I stifled a snort, knowing it would cause me my life by just the look of her face. I'm just saying that her name fits her—a weird name at that.

"I'm Equinox. I'm most likely the rhythm or the lead of our band," Equinox said.

Now wait a darn minute, I'll say this one last time: What's with the weird names?

"Can I ask you something?" Ruka asked politely. They nodded in approval.

"What's with the names?" he continued hesitantly. "I don't mean to pry or anything but I noticed that your names are somehow related to the moon, the sun, or most generally, the earth."

They chuckled. "We get that all the time," Equinox replied.

"You see, we really like astronomy," Yule explained. "So, it kinda gives us some sort of remembrance of our ancestors. Our parents were 'sky-lovers'."

"Also," Ice chimed in unenthusiastically. "Our names aren't our real names. We just made them up so that not many people know about us. May cause problems on our shoulders."

Answer accepted but that didn't explain anything. Also, I asked Sakura if she knew anyone who made a band and became famous but she said that she only knew us. Right now, I'm dealing with a Sakura-act-alike-and-look-alike and her band. Geez, it's giving me a headache. And I now sound like an idiot who's sorta coining a word!

"Okay," the punk interrupted. I didn't even notice him until now. And now, he had an arm slung around Equinox's shoulders. I wanna kill him now.

"How about we go party first before we go deeper in the discussion, eh?" he continued as he smiled widely.

"Um, who are you?" Koko asked as he scowled at the punk.

"Oh, sorry," he said. "I guess I got caught up in the conversation that I didn't introduce myself. But I think you know me before I became a famous guy."

Huh, so he's an old guy then.

"Oh right," Futon said. "I'm sure you guys know him. He's been invited here by the band to watch."

I cocked an eyebrow.

Punk cleared his throat and retrieved his arm. "I'm usually known as Shadow. I'm Tsubasa Andou. My career is modelling. I'm on vacation today and I'm here to see my girlfriend perform."

"Wait," Kitsuneme interrupted immediately. "_The_ Tsubasa Andou? Top model and a graduate of Gakuen Alice? You're _him_?" His last question made me want to pulverize Kitsuneme. Of course, it was him!

"I think you're exaggerating," Punk said. "But yes, I'm a model and a graduate of the said institution."

"Another hold up," Koko broke in. "Girlfriend?"

"Yeah," Futon replied for Punk. "He's got a girlfriend here in Japan and he's visiting her."

"Then," Ruka hesitated before continuing. "Where is she?"

He smirked and walked towards the band. He slung an arm around Equinox's shoulders and kissed her left cheek.

"Equinox's my girlfriend," he said proudly. "For two years."

Tell me I'm crazy… because all I can see now is black and red and my focus was on the damn Punk.

_He's _her_ brother!_ My mind protested.


	12. Chapter 12 Better escape

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Better escape**

"Let me get this straight," Koko said as we arrived at the bar. "You, Tsubasa Andou, are dating Equinox?"

Aniki only shrugged. "Yep, and loves every moment of it."

Okay, now, I wanna punch him in the gut. Yeah, I knew he's only acting for our sake but he did it in a mocking way that I wanted to knock his head off.

"Anyway," I cut-in immediately before it went deeper. Knowing Koko, he'd probably ask if we had some "private time" together. Okay, me and my brother? Just disgusting!

"How about you? I knew from someone that you returned to Gakuen Alice," I continued. "Seen anyone lately?"

Koko grimaced. "Nope, not a sight."

_Especially if there's a gay waiting for you,_ I thought mischievously and cleared my throat to cover up my snickering.

"I did hear that Dawn and Lunar were you're batch mates," Hotaru asked. Innocent as she may seem, she's actually teasing Permy and Nonoko. I could see their shocked faces and our twitching faces mirrored in their eyes.

Yuu turned to Permy and Nonoko. "Were you?" he prompted.

"Yes, yes we were," Permy mumbled, trying to hide the fact that she's struggling to keep that "innocent" face. She also made sure she didn't emphasize the word "were".

"We transferred, though," Nonoko continued for her since she was more composed. "We didn't get to meet. And so, time passed and we found ourselves in a band."

We were already in our reserved table while we were talking. Since our table was a big half-circle, aniki was at the far right end, then me, Hotaru, Permy, Nonoko, Anna, Yuu, Kitsuneme, Koko, Ruka and lastly, Hyuuga.

I noticed that he was very quiet during the whole time. I also saw him frequently looking at aniki and emit a murderous aura.

Just then, a guy with hazel hair, violet eyes, leather jacket with a white shirt within, and black pants came up to our group and closed the phone he's been using to talk to someone, I presume.

"I'm going home early," he said. "I apologize but I have some personal business to attend to. I talked to John and he said he agreed to send Dark Sky and Blue Moon to your homes."

"Thanks, Reo," I said as I added a smile. "You're one handy guy."

Narumi just gave me a grin. "Nope, I'm just your manager."

He sped off leaving us.

"He's your manager?" Futon asked. He was also acting, but… since he got in some movies, he improved drama.

"Yeah!" Anna replied gleefully. "He's really nice and treats us well."

"He looks kinda gay…" Koko muttered.

"Not as gay as your fan," Hotaru whispered under her breath. I coughed out another snigger.

"Catching a cough?" Yuu asked.

I shook my head. "Nah, these are just side-effects from a concert."

They nodded in understanding as our orders arrived.

I had vodka since I was only acting and it was my first time to drink liquor. But then, in the sake of keeping our secret, I had to suffer. All of us had vodkas except for aniki. He had a red wine instead. I turned to look at what the boys ordered. My eyes almost popped out of their sockets as I saw _two_ bottles of beer from Koko and Kitsuneme. Futon and Ruka had a wine like aniki. Hyuuga got a bottle of beer which surprised me. Of course, I knew from the looks of Koko and Kitsuneme, they expected Yuu and Futon to order beer instead of wine. Too bad, guys, they're descent.

"A toast," aniki began as he stood up. "For the success of the concert Blue Moon had."

We had a toast and drank our drinks. I almost gagged from the taste of vodka but turned happy when I saw my friends' faces. All of them had a tinge of green in their faces—which I was sure I had, too. I heard aniki chuckle quietly and got a chance to elbow him in the ribs without letting the boys knowing or seeing.

"That hurts," he complained under his breath. I just gave out a triumphant sound—quietly, of course.

"So," Kitsuneme began. "How did you guys meet?"

"We all met in a local contest for music," Yule replied. "Got in some sort of friendship after the contest and began a band."

"That's pretty coincidental," Kitsuneme commented as he took a swig. "How did you guys got in the famous lot?"

"Pretty hard to explain," Nonoko almost snapped at him because of his rude question. He made it sound underestimating.

"Your turn," I cut-in. "How did _you_ guys meet?"

"We found each other, made a band, won a contest, got hired by a manager at some company, and bam! We're in," Koko answered as he took a big swig. It was obvious he was a bit drunk. "Of course, we're just returning to school to—"

"Catch up with the lessons so that we won't have to worry about getting dumb," Hyuuga cut-in before Koko could continue. To what? What was Koko gonna say?

I was also surprised that Hyuuga answered for Koko. I smell something fishy and it ain't my underarms. Must be aniki's. Don't tell him I told you that.

Just as I was going to take another disgusting sip of vodka, I heard _something _screaming. It's outside our penthouse bar. John came in our door and we got a peek of people screaming for an autograph.

"Really sorry, but we have to leave now," John rasped as he breathed for air. "It wouldn't be too soon when they'll break the door down. I don't think the guards are going to hold much longer."

I nodded at him and sighed. "I'm really sorry about this but we have to leave."

Ruka looked panicked. "How are we going to go out?" he asked, letting the word "safely" hang in the air.

"John?" Permy prompted.

"We go through the fire exit," John said and led us to the fire exit.

"Thank you for coming!" the waitress said, obviously wanting for an autograph.

We got out and ran down the stairs towards to safety. We reached the door to outside but stopped as John checked the mini-window on the door. He turned back to us with grave eyes.

"They've crowded the entire building," he said. "We could get out since they have their attention to the main door but if we aren't careful, we could get hurt."

"John," I said. "Where did you park the limo?"

His face scrunched as he tried to remember. "Near the tree. The tree is just 10 feet away from here behind the horde."

"Alright, here's what we're gonna do," I said as we huddled up. "We walk towards the car as quietly as possible and immediately jump in the car as John goes for it. I'm sure we'll be alright if stay in sync."

"I agree," Hotaru said.

"I approve," Yuu chimed in.

"We'll do it," Futon answered for his band. "Just don't let us get crushed."

I snorted. "You won't get crushed unless you're idiotic."

"Okay, when I say go, you get in the car as quickly as possible. John"— I turned to John—"you get the car ready but don't start the engine yet. Make it quick."

He nodded and gulped.

"Move out," I hissed and got out first. I ran without making any stepping noises and looked back to see them imitating me. We reached the limo and I got hold on the back seat door with aniki, Anna, Yuu, and Futon behind me. Hotaru got hold on the passenger seat door with Permy and Nonoko after her. Although I couldn't see much, I could get a view of Hyuuga getting hold of the other back seat door with the rest of his band mates behind him.

"GO!" I hissed as quietly as I could and could hear the clicking of opening doors and shuffling. John was already in the driver's seat and got the car ready. As the last persons got in, I yelled "NOW!" to John and he quickly revved the car to life. The screaming stopped and John quickly stepped on the gas pedal and sped off in safety of urbanity. I looked back to see the fans chasing after us in futile effort until they were just dots.

I relaxed in my seat as aniki took my hand—all part of acting innocent. Across me was Hyuuga watching me with bored eyes and his arms crossed. His crimson eyes looked confused and a bit angry for a moment and then turned emotionless.

"Where to?" John asked over the speaker.

"The mansion first, John," I replied. "Let's drop a-Tsubasa first."

Darn! I almost said aniki! Hopefully, they didn't notice. But it seemed fate made Hyuuga's eye twitch as he scrutinized us.

"Yes, ma'am," John quickly replied and got back to driving.

Yuu exhaled sharply. "Well that wasn't fun," he said after a moment of silence.

"Yeah," Anna agreed. "I didn't get a chance to relax."

"We're completely sorry about that," I said to the boys. "We didn't expect the fans to follow us. Quite frequently, actually."

They chuckled except for Hyuuga. "Well, it was good to know 'ya," Koko replied groggily.

"He has a low tolerance for alcohol," Kitsuneme explained. "Especially when he's hyper."

"So I noticed," Permy muttered.

"We would like to thank you again for coming to our concert," Yuu said. "It was a great for you guys to come to our gig."

"Don't mention it," Futon replied with a smile.

"We won't," I said with a wink.

They chuckled except for Hyuuga and Ruka.

Ah, I loved the wonderful silence—minus Koko humming and hiccupping. 15 minutes passed, we'd come across thick foliage of leaves that greeted us as we went to the mansion. John halted the car and walked briskly towards the door where aniki was at. He opened it and waited for aniki to step out.

The mansion had a big territory complete with swimming pool, a hedge maze, a wide garden, a horse ranch, a helpers' house, a garage, a lawn, and last but not the least, a mansion (duh). Due to the dim light, I couldn't make out the colors and figure of the house, but I could see some windows with their lights on.

"I'll miss you," aniki said and hugged me.

"Same," I muttered darkly but sincerely since I couldn't blow this act… again.

Okay, here's the big thing: we had some kind of plan to make things "for real". Know what it is?

Aniki leaned towards me and I closed my eyes as he kissed _the side_ of my mouth but to others point of view, it looks like a peck on the lips. I suppressed the urge to purse my lips and grit my teeth. I could tell he didn't like this plan a bit. Did you know who _suggested _this? Two words: Ice Queen.

I could hear a silent clicking from a camera. I opened my left eye and saw Hotaru taking shots quickly… and a sharp intake of breath from someone. Aniki leaned back and smiled (which was a grimace) at me and jogged towards the house. He had an arm over his face which I'm sure he's using to wipe his mouth. Good thing he was.

John revved the engine back to life and quickly drove away from the mansion.

"Does Koko needs some help for his hangover tomorrow?" I asked.

Kitsuneme looked at Koko dismissively. "Guess so. Big D just got bonked in the wits."

I couldn't understand him but judging from Koko's face, he probably meant "Koko's gonna have a big headache."

I twisted my trunk towards the compartment near the door and used this opportunity to wipe my whole mouth on the leather cover of the seats without the members noticing. I quickly grabbed the pills and put them in a sealable baggy. I threw them to Kitsuneme and he caught it expertly.

"It'll heal his aching head," I explained and got back to resting.

I noticed that we were all quiet. Kitsuneme was constantly looking out of the window, Koko was asleep, Futon was sleeping, too, but he only has his head bent down and arms crossed unlike Koko who was resting his head on the head of his seat while squirming every now and then. Ruka was playing with his fingers while looking down. Hyuuga was weird. He was emitting a dangerous aura while he sort of glared towards the window with his jaw clenched and arms crossed. I decided to call his attention 5 minutes later.

"You okay, Hyuuga-san?" I asked, having a hard time not calling him Hyuuga.

He didn't seem to hear me so I cleared my throat and asked him more loudly—since, (thankfully) almost everyone was asleep—meaning, only Hyuuga and I are awake. Again, I did it with futile effort. So I sighed and reached out to shake his leg. He turned his attention to me with a scowling face and suddenly went tense. Okay, his face was closer than I expected it to be and I almost gasped in surprise when I saw his crimson eyes. I've got to admit, this guy had beautiful eyes. I quickly withdrew my hand and relaxed in my seat. I sighed in exasperation.

"Geez, I've been calling you for 3 times already," I said as his face turned emotionless. He just cocked an eyebrow.

"I just wanna ask you if you're alright," I explained. "You seemed pretty busy sitting there."

"So?" he snapped. He's making me mad by the second.

"Just concerned," I fired back. "I was worried that you might commit suicide," I added in a mocking way.

"There's no need to," he said in a monotone. "Mind your own business."

_Say that to yourself egghead_, I thought darkly. _You've been stepping into my privacy since you got to school_.

I shrugged, crossed my arms, and bent my head. I was about to doze off when John's voice interrupted my happy place.

"Where would the others go, Equinox?"

I looked at Hyuuga as he looked back.

"Hyuuga Manor," he replied coldly.

"Yes sir," John's reply quickly arrived.

I felt the car turn to the right and finally slept. Actually, I'm just half-asleep. I could still feel the car and hear the constant humming of the engine but my mind and my body is at rest. But that didn't mean I couldn't _feel_ a stare boring on my body.

"It's rude to stare," I muttered without opening my eyes and without turning my head to him.

"You're not my mother," he said coldly.

"Does that mean you're really staring?" I now looked at him with amused eyes. He narrowed his eyes and looked away.

"You're cold," I muttered.

Sigh, this guy's really a man with few words. Where did he learn his vocabulary? Oh right, from a monkey with red eyes (and I didn't mean Kaoru-san and/or her husband).

_Hmph, I really like him better before,_ I thought with a bit of sadness._ I do hope that he'd be back to what he was before. I'm sure the girls are gonna love him_, I laughed internally. But I think the laugh was forced and hollow.

Come to think of it… what was he before? I didn't remember a single thing about him… did I?

Anyway, thinking of all these is making my head hurt and woozy. I was again half-asleep with the same position as before. 30 minutes later, I felt the car stop and a door open. I heard shuffling of feet and dragging of them. Just as I thought everyone got out of the car, I felt a hand caress my face and was gone. I opened my eyes and looked up towards the newly closed door. I saw Hyuuga's stiff back facing me as he walked towards his old home.

Huh, I guess Jerky Hyuuga has some of the old Natsume I knew deep down inside. But, he didn't know who I was. Now that made me guilty. I didn't know why, but I suddenly want to sigh sadly. Either way, I smirked in happiness and returned to my half-asleep state. I then heard a shutter click.

"You know, Hotaru," I began as I narrowed my eyes at Hotaru's smirking face. "You're already rich and I could get you sued for blackmailing."

She just raised an eyebrow.

"And who's your lawyer?" she asked rhetorically.

"You," I admitted in defeat. "But still, can't you get enough? I mean, you'll earn millions by just selling the picture of me… much more if you sell _copies_ of aniki kissing the side of my mouth! How about picturing your own face? Does the phrase '_billions_ of money earned' sound good?"

She looked up as she thought about it. "Until the trees are gone, never," she replied monotonously. "I'm camera shy."

"Harsh," I mumbled. "You're camera shy but you use a camera on me," I added in a mumbling way.

"That's the way I am," she replied and sat back in her seat. "By the way…Hyuuga likes you."

_What?_

"I could see he's jealous of you," she continued. "He got angry when he saw Tsubasa kiss you. Didn't you see?"

_I did see… but I won't think of it as he's jealous. And who suggested the idea, again? That's right, the monkey with wings on his butt!_

"Idiot, you're as dumb as you are on lovey-dovey things. He's just not that good of hiding his emotions well… just like you not speaking her thoughts out loud."

"Oh," I murmured. "Ugh, Hotaru, can we just drop it for now? I really need to rest. Besides, that guy is a _playboy_. You know I don't go for guys like him. Let's just give it a rest for the time being. My head is aching, too."

Hotaru only grunted and got back in her seat while fiddling with the camera she was using.

_The Hyuuga now and the Natsume I knew were way different. I would wait for the day Natsume would come back from his shell_, I thought and became half-asleep again. _Why am I thinking that I knew Hyuuga before? What's wrong with me?_

Time passed, and I felt the car stop. We were already near our secret hiding place and John moved to open Hotaru's door and mine. I shook Yuu and Anna to wake them up. They looked up at me groggily.

"We're here," I murmured and got out of the limo.

I inhaled the sweet scent of the night breeze and reached into the duffel bag I carried. I took out a white envelope and gave it to John.

"Here's your payment for a job well done," I said and he received it with a "thank you, ma'am". "It has your tip, too, since you helped us escape," I added and I saw his brows furrow as he started to give it back. "Take it as a gift."

I followed the gang as they entered the trap door. Permy was the one who got her hand and eye scanned. We followed her in the Room and flopped on the couch (in our "usual" places).

"A job well done guys," I said. "No wait, a job _great_-done guys."

Yuu chuckled. "I'll reconsider the grammar but true, we did great out there."

"Now, we'll focus on our task at hand," Permy chimed in. "Did you finish the devices, Mikan? Or should I say, _Equinox_."

I snorted. "I'll finish it tomorrow. I can't just stay up all night doing it you know."

"Right…" they said. Then, a thought struck me.

"Where's Snowbelle?" I asked and quickly looked around in alarm. They looked alarmed as well and started calling for Snowbelle. "Come here, girl! Where are you?" I called out as I made a hissy-like sound to call her (do you know what sound the yellowish liquid makes when you piss? That sort of sound).

Just then, a ball of pure white fur ran up to me and jump in my arms. Snowbelle then let a meow escape her mouth.

"Naru did a great job as a manager," Nonoko said.

"I bet he fed her with some yummy food," Anna said. "For cats."

We just grinned at each other and bade goodnight. I went in my room with Snowbelle in my arms. I laid her on my bed and went in my mini-restroom. I washed my face and my feet with some cold water and got out. Snowbelle was just sitting where she was and I slipped out of my gig clothes and in to my pajamas. I sat on my bed Indian-style first and said a small prayer of my own.

I tucked myself in. Snowbelle lied beside me and I clapped my hands three times. The lights were off and I was off to Dreamville.


	13. Chapter 13 Sweet dreams, Hyuuga

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 13 – A sweet dream in a beautiful nightmare**

A little girl, 8, with hazel hair and brown eyes, was swinging in the children's park just near her house. But then, men in raggedy clothes came up to her and took her away. She struggled to escape but it was all for nothing. One man started to take off her skirt while another started to take off her shirt.

"_No! Mama! Help me! Tasukete kudasai! Anyone?"_ The girl screamed but nobody could hear her well since they were on the other side of the park with the trees covering them.

Suddenly, a little boy with raven hair and a black cat mask and another boy with raven hair and a tiger mask came and snatched the girl away. They put her behind them and fought the 4 men who tried to hurt the girl. They managed to gain the attention of policemen who were strolling and the policemen caught the rapists.

"Job well done, boys," one of the police said. "You're pretty strong and brave out there."

"Thanks, sir," the boy with black eyes replied. "You should thank our parents since they were the ones who trained us."

"Well, send our regards to them," the other police said with a smile and dragged the unconscious men away.

"Sweetie, are you alright?" the boy with black eyes asked.

"Yes," Sweetie sobbed. "Thanks so much, Ton-kun!"

She hugged Ton-kun and turned to the one with crimson eyes.

"Thank you so much," she said to him. "If you guys didn't come here, I don't know what to do!"

"Hmph, you should be thankful," he said as he scowled at her. "Those guys are about to hurt you."

"I already said it, didn't I?" Sweetie retorted as she put her hands on her hips. "Thanks so much, Tsu-kun."

The two boys smiled at her and grabbed her arms as they led her towards where the boys were playing.

"Sweetie, we're playing 'animals'," Ton-kun said to her. "Wanna join us?"

Sweetie nodded excitedly and they played happily with their animal masks and toys. Then, the sky turned gray and they ran towards her house which was nearby.

But fate didn't want to have a happy ending. Sweetie ran across the street with Ton-kun and Tsu-kun behind her. A blue car with a fast speed collided with her and she flew a good 10 meters away.

"_Sweetie!_" Tsu-kun yelled and ran to her.

Her body lay broken and bleeding. The two horror-stricken boys held her body as they wept.

"Don't cry," Sweetie whispered. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me."

"Swe-sweet-ty," Ton-kun tried to say but it came out it sobbing gasps. "Anyone? Please help us!"

"Futon-kun," Sweetie whispered. "Don't worry about me."

"But—" Futon tried to protest but he couldn't do it.

Then, Sweetie softly let her hand touch Futon's face then Tsu-kun's.

"Natsume-kun," Sweetie whispered and her eyes were slowly closing. "…."

Both of the boys were shocked as the rain dropped. Her hand left his face and Natsume looked up in the sky.

"_*****!"_ Natsume yelled with all his might as he wept his final tears.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I sat up in my bed gasping for air and cold sweat trailing my face. I held my face in my right hand and slowed my breathing.

"It's a dream," I murmured. "But also a nightmare."

I looked at the alarm clock beside me and it said that it's still 2:00 in the morning. Damn, it's also the same digits when _she_ left me. But it made me look back at the event last night. Equinox was just like her but I was sure that Sweetie was gone now. It was all over the news. The heiress of the IzuNazu Management & Corporations was now resting in peace. The first girl I met, the first girl who touched me, the first girl who became my friend, the first girl who became the love of my life… was now gone. Because she's gone, I made a vow that I won't forget her and I won't come out with a relationship with someone. I became what was known the Black Cat and the coldest person who ever lived.

But… ever since I saw Sakura no First Name and Equinox… I feel her inside them. That's what made me have doubts of her death. Yes, her parents could easily cover up her death and make a funeral for her with a_ real-life, nonliving body!_ Nope, they couldn't do that. They don't want to mock the dead just like their daughter. I saw her body cold, pale, and blue. But then again, Sakura had a sorta attitude like her and Equinox has almost the same features as she did. And I saw the Punk who was Sweetie's brother…who's also Equinox's boyfriend.

God, I wanna have a brain like Einstein to figure _this_ out.

I lied on my bed again but didn't close my eyes for fear the nightmare would return. Wait, fear? Since when did I get scared? Until the time _she _was gone. Maybe the better word would be guilt. That's right, I'm guilty. Guilty that she's gone, guilty that she's never by my side ever again, guilty that I never said that I love her!

A snore could be heard in the other room. Stupid Koko, drinking that much beer and being all hyper is making me want to scold him like a mother hen. Also, he almost revealed our reason—_my _reason to return to school.

"Sumi-chan… come with me…!" a muffled voice came from another room. That Kitsuneme was dreaming about a girl named—what was that again?

"Sumi-chan…!" he moaned again and I heard his bed creak.

Sumi-chan? Now who would that be?

"Hit, hit, punch, kick. I…hit him! Yey…" another voice said. I listened harder and was shocked (but didn't show it) that Futon was the one who spoke. Actually, I expected Futon to be a peaceful sleeper.

"Snowbelle… pretty girl…" Ruka whispered and suddenly yelled, "COME BACK!" making my ears bleed (not literally, idiots). Can someone help the poor guy? I may be his best friend but I ain't an expert on the cat-sick treatments.

I tried to tune out the sounds that they were making and I succeeded in doing so. Besides, if you have a dead-girl in your dreams every now and then that would be enough to tune the sounds out.

"Sweetie…" I mumbled and turned over. As much as I hate to admit it, I like her name because it's… cute (it really hurts my pride even thinking about the word). Then again, I didn't know her real name because the subject never came up in our time together. Stupid, stupid, Natsume.

Thankfully, my insomnia was slowly fading because I finally had more than 4 hours of sleep, more than 10 minutes of sitting, and, as childish and idiotic as it sounds, I finally have time to read my Manga.

Yeah, I finally slept again but woke up again. Damn dreams.

Every time I get a good night's sleep, (or dawn in this case) _she_ always barges in my dreams like how she really was. I looked at my bedside clock and saw that it's already five o' one am.

I stood up, stretched like a cat, walked towards my mini-fridge, and grabbed a bottle of water. I gulped down to the last drop and threw the bottle expertly to the trash bin. I then entered my shower and had a cool, refreshing bath (plus cuss words). Anyways, good thing my room had a heater or else I'd be gone, too, no matter how appealing that thought was.

Using the towel to cover my lower torso and another to dry my hair, I strode towards my closet and chose black, leather, business jacket, a pair of black slacks, and a white polo. I put them on my bed first before going back to my closet to select a pair of clean socks and black shoes (shiny, and newly polished).

I dressed up quickly and personalized my look by leaving two buttons of my polo open, my leather jacket open, and my hair in its usual messy disarray. I also wore a loose silver cross which only rests above my chest. This cross was special to me and don't ask why.

As quietly as I could manage, I stepped out of my room and descended to the garage using the elevator the house had. The elevator stopped and opened to a dark room. I stepped out and used the switch near the elevator to turn on the lights. The garage contained all of the Hyuuga cars plus my band mates'. Since I always had my car keys with me, I just pushed the unlock button on the remote and I could hear the silent clicking of the locks and a faint sound of beeping. I walked briskly towards the sound and found my car. I noticed that the vehicle had vague dirt on the windshield. I counted the months in my head and concluded that it wasn't old enough to have dirt to it. Saying the name just made my blood boil.

"Aoi…" I hissed before typing in the password of the car-park lock. The car-park lock uses the ground to get the feeling of weight above. If the weight matches a car weight, it would automatically "lock" and if you move the car away from the car-park lock, it would give out a siren like the ones ambulances use. I explained this as simple as I could and if you can't understand it, you're an idiot.

I got in the car and the gate automatically opened. I revved the engine and the car lurched forward to the main gate. One of the security guards waved me to stop and I opened my window.

"Good day, sir," he greeted, his eyelids sagging. Poor guy, mom better find him a substitute.

"Tsudatsu," I greeted back with a nod. "I'm only gonna go for an early drive. And you could go to sleep now. Just tell Mom."

He sighed in relief. "Understood, sir. But, my shift is until seven in the morning. Just a little bit sacrifice and all is well."

I raised my eyebrows before nodding and driving away from the house. _The guy's a martyr._

I'm actually planning to go to the park where—ah, you'll know later. What's the use of explaining to you when you'll know where I'm going and what's there? Nothing, obviously.

I just sped up to 60 km/hr and easily wove in and out of the turning roads and corners. The traffic lights were hazard at this time of the day since there are lesser drivers. By less, I mean about just 200-300 drivers going around. That's how people of Tokyo live these days.

Finally, I spotted a bunch of trees and that was my landmark that I'm near my destination. After finding the narrow and rocky path leading towards the park, I drove into it and found myself in the greenery. It ended too soon and I found myself at the parking lot of the park (very redundant, right? Duh). Since I knew the rules (which said no car crosses the park), I parked my car beneath a huge shade created by cherry blossoms. I got out with my Aviator shades on and locked my door (only an idiot wouldn't lock the car doors).

The wind made the trees' leaves have that rustling sound. God, I miss her. Just looking at the cherry blossoms made my breath get caught up in my throat. I just made my signature sounds and walked towards the north end of the park (following the path, of course).

As I walked, I could make out a temple with fortunes in front of it hanged by tying it to a wire. Then, I saw a little chapel. It's small but that's my destination.

Before saying anything that could make me literally burn your hair, let me have a short explanation. Mom liked to go to this place whenever she's free from work. She usually brought me and my (irritating, annoying, idiotic excuse of a) sister here to, I dunno, probably worship with her.

So here's the deal, it grew on me and she made it a tradition in the family to go here every once in a while. Old man can't go here often because of work but he still tries. Now that I knew what the reason is, I finally went here for a reason.

It's been ten years since I knew the reason.

_Damn it, Natsume! Stop thinking about it! You'll just kill yourself for this_, my brain screamed at me.

I know what you're thinking and it's right. But, if you're thinking that I'm finally a holy man, go kill yourself.

I went inside the simple but elegant church and looked around.

It's still the same; faded yellow paint, brown pews with good-for-the-knees foam, the giant cross in front of the altar, the crucifix with Jesus at the right side, two candles at the altar, a place where you light candles and pay for it, and finally, the feeling that you're not the only one in the room.

"The place never changed even after how many years," an old man's voice said. I turned around and saw a man in a navy blue suit and black tie in front of his white polo. He had gray hair and beard, warm, brown eyes, wrinkles around his face indicating he's about 60 years old, and he had a smile on his face.

"_You_ never changed," I countered and shook his extended hand. "Although, it's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Takashi."

He only chuckled and let go of my hand. "You're certainly right about that. _You_, my boy, have changed a lot. You even grew taller than me! Tell me, what did you eat?"

I laughed softly at this routine. "Nothing yet… but strawberries."

He chuckled once again. "So you _are_ the little Natsume I know! You still eat strawberries?"

"Not so much," I admitted while shrugging. "I was a little tight on schedule I didn't have time to eat even one."

He nodded and patted my back. "I understand." He looked behind my shoulder. "I must go now. My wife is waiting in the car."

I nodded once and he took off. That man always has a talent to get my childish side outta me. Too late to notice it's a good idea to go here.

I went inside and lighted a candle after paying 500 Yens for it. I clasped my hands together and prayed.

_Just please let me see her again._

I'm done praying and I opened my eyes to see my candle melting. I nodded slightly and turned to walk out of the place.

But what the heck, just as I turned around someone bumped into me and fell butt-on the ground.

"Ouch! That hurts!" the person complained. The person looked up and _her_ face looked like she saw a ghost. After taking in the features, I scoffed in my mind.

_Very funny. You just had to send me her "incarnation"._


	14. Chapter 14 The Disgusting thing

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 14 – The Disgusting "thing"**

"Ugh," I groaned. I looked up at the person I bumped into and I swore I felt my body become cold. He was wearing a leather jacket and black slacks with a white polo underneath. His hair was the same as always and his crimson eyes were just mesmerizing as before. Now, those very eyes look surprised and now cold.

He offered me his hand and I grabbed it since I was still weak from the fall. He lifted me up and released my hand immediately as if it was a disease-infected thing or (insert twitching eye) the disease itself.

"Thanks," I muttered and quickly turned away to escape from the place. But, his voice stopped me.

"Are you in a hurry?" his voice demanded. "Equinox?"

Gah! Of all the days he had to go here, it's today! And most importantly, of all the disguises I could wear, it had to be Equinox!

I turned to look at him with an amused face.

"Are you turning holy, Natsume-san?" I countered and he only smirked.

"Not in a million years," he replied huskily. "But you didn't answer my question."

I rolled my eyes. "Not so much. But I only came here to light a candle and skedaddle to wherever our manager is holding our meeting." It's pretty easy to lie these days.

He only raised a perfect brow then smirked. "Good."

Oh, no. That does not sound _good_. I bet there's something going on in his player head.

"Want to walk with me?" he asked. "It's a nice weather outside."

Now what do I do? If I accepted, he'd probably get the info outta me (I took out the "crap" from Futon's words since I don't want to copy). But if I declined, he'd probably be more suspicious. Ugh, it's giving me a headache. Since I could lie perfectly (most of the time), I decided on the first one.

And what's with the proposal? Even though he's hiding it well, I could tell that he wants something from me that I'm sure as hell I'm not going to give easily.

"Sure," I said and walked out of the place with him by my side. Don't get me wrong, I'm still calculating my moves here.

As we exited the church, the morning breeze immediately whipped around me and I loved it. It's very refreshing to be out in the early morning.

Today was supposed to be random. I woke up this morning with a sudden urge to go to a chapel—the one in a cherry blossom park. I didn't know why but that chapel irked my memory. Now it just led me to the worst of the Dark Sky members.

We walked and walked and walked around the big park. We didn't mind being in public since the public wasn't here yet, so it's safe to walk around without worrying about the paparazzi. Apparently, this is all too sudden; Hyuuga taking me to a walk? Now what's in that brain of his right now…?

I cleared my throat. "Any particular reason for this walk?"

He shrugged. "Maybe…." He dragged the "maybe" meaning there _was_ a reason. He stopped at a nearby bench and sat on it. His eyes told me that he wants me to sit on it, too. Ugh, what the heck is this guy thinking now? Fine, I went to the bench and sat on it but I sat as far as possible from him. I then decided to start a conversation.

"So," I started. "What brings you here? I mean, I would have imagined you to be snoring on your bed right now."

He looked at me with narrowed eyes and I gulped then turned my eyes to the other direction. Okay, so the almighty Natsume Hyuuga didn't snore.

"Okay, maybe not snoring," I mumbled.

He just put his fist below his chin and rested his elbow on his leg.

"I came here to pray something," he muttered. "How about you? I would have thought you already had zoomed to outer space to rock out."

It's my turn to narrow my eyes at him. "Ha ha, very funny."

"Nobody's laughing," he retorted.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever, I just came here to visit. We're gonna get out of this place tomorrow early in the morning so don't worry about us getting the spotlight."

He looked at me with a raised brow. "You're one cocky girl."

"You're one annoying jerk," I retorted with a fake smile. He only smirked. After that, I stayed silent and just listened to Nature's sounds.

"There's a girl I know," he began to say. "And she's sorta like you."

Well that surprised me. I mean, Hyuuga plus a girl equals to nursery room.

"Oh," I said. "Can I meet her?"

He sighed before replying. "She's dead," he mumbled a bit coldly. That took me aback.

"That's why I come here," he continued and he lied back. "I prayed to see her again. But, the God I know has some twisted sense of humor." He grimaced and scoffed.

My eyebrows knitted together. "What do you mean? Did you get to see her in your dreams or something?"

He snorted. "That's not the only thing."

"Nightmares?"

He looked away and I only nodded understandingly but at the same time amusingly.

So the coldest person ever to walk the Earth has some crush on a girl who died. That's very cute in a way. But, it's also sad because maybe that's the reason why he's so cold and dead inside.

"What happened?" I felt the need to ask so I did.

"She got in a car accident when she was 8 and I was 9," he said simply. I felt my breathing stop. She's too young!

"It hit her hard," he continued. "It even threw her more than 5 feet."

"That's—" I tried to say but I couldn't. There's something in it that makes me want to cry.

"Awful isn't enough," he inserted. "I saw it all happen in front of me."

That was when I felt time stop. Natsume Hyuuga just had a terrible sight of a dying friend—a _childhood_ friend for this matter!

"I-I'm sorry I asked," I murmured as I placed my hands on my lap. "I didn't know it had a terrible story."

He snorted as if it was nothing. "Don't be. I know she's now happy."

I only nodded silently.

"Now," he began tauntingly and I felt my previous feeling return. "Since she's sort of like you, tell me, do you think she'll like me?"

I gaped at his calm and bored face. "What are you asking me? Like I'd know what she's thinking?"

"Do you need some hearing aids or you're naturally smart?" he sarcastically replied.

I puffed a breath. "Fine. She won't because you're an arrogant jerk."

He only raised an eyebrow and looked away. "If that's how you think," I heard him mutter. His voice sounded sad for I bit there… Nah, just my imagination probably.

That's it; I've had it with this guy. He probably planned it all along to soften me up then go attack me like a bulls eye. I'm outta here.

"Since I have a meeting to go, I must hurry off," I said and started to stand up. But then again, he reached over and grabbed my wrist forcing me to sit down.

"What the _heck_ is your problem, dude?" I yelled at him as I tried to pry his fingers off my hand.

He only smirked. "Now tell me, what is your real name?"

"Do I need to answer that?" I growled at him as I gave up knowing he won't let go.

"Every question has an answer," he quoted amusingly. I swear I saw his eyes had that irritating glint.

"Then my answer is that I don't give my answers to people who are jerks!" I yelled and he only stared back mockingly. He seemed to get more elated by this.

Hyuuga still held my hand like a handcuff so I just let him be. Since I didn't want to kick butt right now because I wasn't not in the mood, I just looked at my left where the cherry blossoms were filled with pink.

"I forgot to mention," he said. "You're formal today."

I looked at him angrily for half a second and looked at what I'm wearing: a white, long-sleeved cashmere sweater with a black, collared polo shirt inside, white slacks and black strappy flats.

"And what does that suppose to mean?" I snapped at him. "You think I'd wear a micro-mini-skirt and a tube? Or a ragged pair of dirty jeans and spaghetti strapped tank top? What do you think am I? One of your slutty images of a girl or those girls with no sense of fashion in the occasion?"

He smirked at me and pulled my wrist making me move closer to him. I know I could easily get out of his grip but Aniki's voice spoke to my head, "_Don't show what your capable of unless in dire situation. Don't show off; it'll only be your downfall."_

"No," he said. "I actually think you'd prefer those kinds of clothing knowing I'm here."

"Okay that's it!" my voice erupted, finally snapping. I used an escape method to slip my wrist out of his grip and ran away.

"No, wait!" He easily caught my wrist again. He pulled hard and I was forced to face him and fall since I slipped.

Then, -

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What happened?" Anna asked. "Why'd you stop?"

"Yeah," Nonoko agreed. "To tell you the truth, it's getting juicy."

"You probably slapped him or punched him," Yuu guessed as he rubbed his chin. I love you, YUU!

Sumire gasped. "Or… you fell on his—_ow_!"

I flicked her forehead by reaching over the table before she could speak any further.

Hotaru only rolled her eyes. "Idiots."

They all turned to her and I glared at her telling her to keep quiet. "It takes one to know one," I quoted her darkly.

She ignored me anyway. "It's very obvious what happened," she muttered. Their faces are getting excited with the fact that's about to be blown.

"You. Kissed. Him," Hotaru syllabicated and my mouth fell in horror.

"That's not what happened!" I argued. But it's just plain darny because my voice sounds defensive to me.

"Then what happened?" she taunted and I shrunk in my seat as I mumbled, "Nothing."

She smirked in victory.

Okay, okay, she got me! Damn you, Hyuuga.

"I think Ice Queen just hit the bull's eye," Yuu said as he dug in his pancakes. Being the guy in the group, he didn't mind things like kisses. Probably.

Hotaru arched a brow. "I think you mean the jackpot," she corrected and I swear I saw her background turn into green with yellow money signs on it.

_Money-loving, disgusting-crab-brain-eating, cruel friend,_ I thought before I felt a sharp pain on my head and my world became momentarily black.

"I could hear your thoughts," she snapped as she blew off the smoke emitting from the gun and dug in her bacon and eggs. As my vision cleared, I saw crab legs on her plate. What kind of addiction is that?

Then, her mouth full of breakfast, Permy held up both her hands like a traffic enforcer.

"Back chu da tupic," she tried to say and swallowed swiftly.

"Mikan, Mikan," she continued while clicking her tongue. "What happened could be easily forgotten. But you should have told us—_moi—_that you just had your first—"

I cut her off. "I get it. I don't wanna be rude, Permy, but really, I don't want to hear one of the taboos in my life." I shuddered for emphasis.

She only sighed with an amused expression. "I knew you'd say that. So… what're you going to do now?" she asked and inserted a forked-up bacon to her mouth.

I mimicked her actions with the final piece of my egg. "Stay away from him, blackmail him, turn his life into miserable hell, or in short, how about I just kill him here and now?" I growled as I chewed my poor eggs to mush.

Anna and Nonoko giggled at some joke I didn't hear but I was sure it was about the topic, Yuu only chuckled as he finished the last of his Milo, and Permy just shook her head with a sly smile on. Hotaru, being Hotaru, just read the newspaper since she was already finished with her breakfast.

Then, out of nowhere, she tossed the newspaper with a _thud_ and took out a strange device. It has a cylinder-like shape that could fit easily to someone's pocket. On top of it was a bulb-like glass and below it was seven buttons. There is a green, circular button, a red circular button, blue triangular buttons facing upward and downward, white, triangular buttons arranged exactly like the blue buttons, and a violet button shaped into a P.

We watched in amazement as she pushed the red circle button and a laser scanner appeared out of the bulb-like glass. She slowly ran it up and down an article and turned the laser scanner off.

She sighed before explaining our silent questions. "The Scanner."

"Used for scanning and previewing later," she continued in the same stoic voice. "The green button is for preview, the red button is for scan, the blue buttons are for zooming, the white buttons are for scrolling the memory, and the P is for picture. It could take pictures of your last scanned object and put it for safe-keeping. It also has a touch-screen feature if you're too lazy to push a button. If you want one, it's only for three hundred thousand Yen. Very cheap."

Remember watching those anime shows? Those scenes when the cartoons have a comical sweat drop off their head? We don't know what they felt but I'm pretty sure we're going to need the sweat-drop moment.

Yuu was the first one to recover. "And for what reason are you showing it?"

"There's an article I want all of you to read," she replied. "Rather than cram yourselves in the event of reading the newspaper itself. It's a sickening picture," she added when she saw our disbelieving faces.

Typical Hotaru.

She pushed the green button and out came the article.

_STAR NEWS: THE JUICY OUTBREAK_

_Band-beauty seen with Mr. Adonis_

_(Picture underneath shows Equinox, guitarist and singer of Blue Moon, with Tsubasa Andou, Top Model of All-Time after last night's concert in the Konja Bar)_

_ Yes, you've seen it, alright, ladies and gentlemen. Our own Japan's Beauty just got caught with Tsubasa Andou, the hottest (by far) guy in the whole world! Our reporter also said that Dark Sky attended the Blue Moon's concert! Natsume Hyuuga, the fiery hot leader of Dark Sky, is said to have his eyes on Equinox! But don't get too jumpy there, folks, because after the concert, Equinox ran into the arms of someone anonymous. It turns out to be Tsubasa Andou who disguised himself to be able to watch the concert without getting trampled by Mr. Adonis-crazy fans. (Picture underneath with Equinox hugging Tsubasa with Natsume)_

_Oooh, that's going to be one of the sweetest things I've ever seen. Anyways, if Natsume Hyuuga INDEED had his eyes on the prize, well, sorry to say Mr. Hottie, dear Equinox has grown up and taken. But may the best man win, eh?_

_Another report said that Band-girl was already _hooked-up_ with Mr. Adonis even before the concert! Is it hidden for personal reasons? Or did they just want to get to know each other without interference? Well the latter reason is already out because we'll be watching these two lovebirds out._

_We hope to get more of the Juicy Outbreak._

_-Cool Blue Sky-_

I swore my mouth hanged open like a Venus Flytrap.

Oh no…

Hotaru clicked her tongue. "Oh yes," she said before smirking. "I wonder how Hyuuga's going to react with this…"

Again, I say, oh no…


	15. Chapter 15 A fight with a beautiful god

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 15 – A fight with a beautiful god**

He just couldn't believe it.

He knew it was wrong that he _liked_ it, but what the hell could he do? It felt _good_.

He hung up his keys absentmindedly and walked towards his room in a happy mood. He'd never been this happy ever since he could remember. Well, there was one time but that was in the past.

_But something tells me that she didn't like it one bit_, he thought as he remembered the aching pain on his cheek and stomach. God, why didn't anyone warn him about that monster of a woman before he did it? The memory was still fresh in his mind…

_Earlier_

He was shocked. She was shocked. Who wouldn't be? A famous stranger pulling another famous superstar into a kiss was shocking. But when that superstar had an Adonis incarnate as a boyfriend, that's paparazzi-seeking.

He was the first to recover from the shock and had an amused glint on his eyes. When she did recover, it was like everything was in slow motion.

She pulled back swiftly carrying her gripped hand with her. Then pulling another hand back, she swiftly gave a right hook towards his face almost giving him a cracked bone. His face flew towards the left while some of his saliva and blood flew away from the impact. He looked back at her and saw her eyes burning with intense rage.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" she yelled at him while she had poised for a fighting stance. "You think just because I look like a damn girl you knew a long time ago that means you get to force me into kissing you? That's just damn stupid!"

She stood upright but her yelling didn't stop. "I swear to all gods, Hyuuga—you are the worst guy I've ever met! I was already pissed just meeting you but to do this preposterous thing?" Then she turned back angrily, wafting some of her sweet scent to him.

"Mark my words, Hyuuga," she threatened him darkly. "If ever we meet again, I'd do worse than this."

Unfortunately, he didn't see the deadly punch in time. She grabbed his collar with her left and sent a right uppercut to his abdomen knocking the breath out of him. But that's not all that happened. She sent him flying about ten feet away from her leaving him dirty, bruised, and breathless.

He didn't see her go away because he was wincing at the pain. Good thing she didn't hit his other cheek or 1) his band mates would ask the crap outta him a lot more persistently 2) the paparazzi are gonna stalk him day and night again or both.

He got up slowly while he nursed his injured cheek and stomach. What is this woman's hobby? Pro-wrestling?

Still nursing his injuries, he walked towards his car and quickly got home. Of course, the guard, the substitute of Tsudatsu was surprised at his beat-up state but didn't push it. If he did, it would be bye-bye paycheck.

After putting his car back in the car-park, he was thankful that nobody was up yet except for the maids. They all greeted him but he gave no response. They were used to that, of course. The good thing was, nobody bothered that he was a mess just like when he was a kid.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

He sighed tiredly. "Why did I even push it?" he asked himself. He raked a hand through his hair and got a few grass and dirt. He groaned and went to the wall mirror in his room.

He was a complete mess alright. Starting with his suit, it has dirt all over it and a few specks of blood on his white polo. _Damn it_. His hair had dirt and grass on it making him look like a damn garden. His face was a problem; his lip was split on the right side, the source of the blood, his cheek was starting to darken, and he had dirt on his face which made him look like someone who just had a mud bath. _Double damn it._

"Stupid," he growled and stripped off. He went to the bathroom once again and decided to go on with a pair of sweatpants and a loose shirt. He wore his slippers and went down to the living room. The smell of fresh bread, omelet, and rice balls had him divert his path to the dining room. There, he saw Kitsuneme, Koko, and Ruka pick their food, Futon eating serenely, and Aoi greeting him with a smile. His eye twitched at the too innocent smile of his sister.

"She said she didn't know me," Koko was saying as Natsume sat down beside Ruka and Aoi. "I thought that she was the one after I left Noko-chan in Hokkaido. I mean, she was amazing! I only wish that they were the same person and—" He was cut-off suddenly by Aoi who had her omelet half-way towards her mouth.

"What if they are?" she asked rhetorically earning questioning looks from Koko and Mochu. Ruka was trying to act cool but he jumped a little at Aoi's statement. Futon stiffened as if the food he tasted suddenly became bad. Natsume was a bit confused in the conversation but continued to eat his breakfast as if nothing happened.

"I mean, think about it," she continued still holding a fork with a dangling omelet. "They have almost the same looks and the same personality. But what if they're just disguising for some particular reason? I mean, Sumi-chan, Taru-chan, and Noko-chan were best buds since they were kids, so why separate now?"

Natsume couldn't take it anymore. He bonked his sister's head albeit hard with his hand. She glared at him.

"What was that for?" she demanded.

"For using my car without my permission, for bugging other people's privacy, saying such nonsense, and for playing with your food." He nudged his chin towards the dangling omelet on her fork. She harrumphed at him and ate it fiercely. After she swallowed her food, she took a good look at him and stared at him innocently.

"So…" she started. "What happened to you this morning?"

He pierced the last of his omelet before countering with a "how did you know something happened?"

She shrugged. "Twin telepathy. Some sort of bone-cracking pain came to me and I was sure I didn't do anything for it to happen. That's what woke me up."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "I drove, I walked, and I tripped," he said nonchalantly.

He heard someone tut in doubt and saw Futon shake his head.

"You tripped so hard that your cheek is all purple?" Koko asked with a goofy grin. "C'mon, dude. Tell us what happened."

"I'd rather not push it, Koko," Ruka warned. "You know how grumpy he is in the morning."

Koko slumped back on his chair while Kitsuneme mumbled "I really want to know…"

"Lemme guess," Futon began while he scratched his chin. "You saw someone interesting, that person got mad afterwards and punched your face and maybe also your stomach?"

His eye twitched and they all chorused in a laugh.

"Dude, your one sick mate!" Koko chortled.

Kitsuneme howled. "Our leader just got dumped!"

Even Ruka couldn't help but smile as he tried to hold back his laughter. Futon just smirked in victory and Aoi giggled as if she already guessed it, too.

But Natsume being Natsume with great pride didn't like to be made fun of especially because a girl dumped him.

"Shut up, dumbasses," he hissed dangerously. They did but the snickering never stopped.

"So what really happened?" Ruka asked cautiously.

He growled before he answered. "I met her again, we talked, I pissed her off, and she punched me like a wrestler. There. Happy?"

"Her?" Aoi asked curiously. "Her who?"

"Could it be the superstar?" Koko asked mockingly.

"Or could it be the geek?" Kitsuneme added in the same tone as Koko.

Aoi's eyebrows knitted together. "Can it you two! You both are making my head hurt," she scolded them. "And who are they yapping about?" she turned to ask Futon.

Futon chuckled. "The superstar Koko was mentioning was Equinox of Blue Moon while the geek Mochu was talking about was Sakura, whose first name we never knew, who became Natsume's partner in school."

"They—well, we believe that he has his eyes on both of them," Ruka continued for Futon. "We just don't know how correct we were." His gaze went to Natsume who was giving out a dark aura all the while.

Aoi also looked at her twin with a knowing gaze instead of something that she was sure would tick him off. "So this girl—" she started but Futon stopped her.

"Yes," he answered for her. "She's the same as her." His voice had gone serious all of a sudden. "Sakura had almost the same hot-tempered version of her while Equinox had her looks…"

Suddenly, Natsume banged the table loudly and almost spilled the water in his glass. "Enough," he growled menacingly. "My head is already messed-up as it is."

The others were scared and Futon's face was grave. But Aoi just kept on watching her twin's actions with a disappointed face. Natsume growled at her.

"Stop growling like a mutt, my dear twin," she told him and he glared at her. "Your head is already messed-up, we know that. But what I didn't know was that you're more messed-up than I thought you were."

Koko raised his hand like he was in a classroom. "C-could you explain?"

Aoi exhaled sharply and stood up. "People in the room, I declare that Equinox and this so-called Sakura are one and the same." Her face was a face of a detective who just solved a mystery.

Gasps from Koko and Kitsuneme could be heard. Ruka stared at her wide-eyed. Natsume stiffened. But Futon froze as if he was an ice cube.

"And I thought you guys were smarter." Aoi rolled her eyes. "Look at it this way, Shouda-san had attitude and Dawn had her looks. Makes sense Koko?" Her eyes never left Koko. The latter could only gape at her idiotically.

"Next up," she continued. "Ogasawara-san had attitude and Lunar had looks. Do I _need_ to explain myself, Kitsuneme?" She looked at him seriously.

Kitsuneme shook his head vigorously. He may be a goof but he wasn't that stupid.

Then Aoi turned her sharp gaze at the slightly-shaking Ruka. "Do I need to say something?"

"No ma'am," Ruka immediately responded.

She smiled victoriously. "So, dear brother," she said, still having that cunning smile. "Do you get what I'm saying?"

Natsume looked at her in a bored way. "You're making no damn sense."

Keeping her composure, she crossed her arms. "Why?" But just like Natsume, her eye would twitch slightly when irritated.

"What if it's coincidence? Have you thought about that?" Natsume pushed back his chair and put his hands behind his head.

Aoi only flipped her phone open. "Yes and that's why I'm calling the school now for an immediate transfer. How about I go there and solve this mystery?" She typed a number and waited for it to pick up.

If Koko was a real anime, he would have a droplet of sweat pour down his head. "No wonder these two are twins."

A maid then arrived with a strawberry cake. Aoi looked at it like it was her prey and pounced on the delicious food with fork ready. The phone had picked up and she talked to it while eating. Natsume kept his laid-back position, though.

"But I sometimes wonder why they were even twins," Kitsuneme whispered at his best friend with a doubting look.

**Later**

"Okay! I got in!" Aoi squealed happily and the guys just looked at her blankly.

"What?" she asked innocently. They just shook their heads.

Just then they heard the door bell ring.

Koko looked at the door that exits to the lobby. "Who could that be?"

Kitsuneme shrugged. "Probably some salesmen." But someone had a better guess.

"Probably another of Aoi's suitors," Natsume muttered while reading a manga. Aoi's jaws dropped dramatically while the guys snickered.

"You promised to never say a word!" she shrieked at him. He only shrugged nonchalantly.

"Can't help it," he merely stated. "Brotherly-urges. Besides, promises are sometimes meant to be broken."

There was silence first then Futon shivered. "You know, Nat? You sometimes freak me out with your quotes."

He just looked at his friend and returned his gaze to his beloved manga. Just then, a maid came rushing in the room.

"Natsume-sama," she greeted. "I'm sorry to come here immediately without knocking but there is a fine man outside and he said—well, demanded that he won't leave until he had a word with you."

Natsume put his manga down and looked at his sister. She shrugged and then Natsume turned his gaze towards the scared maid.

"Bring him in," he said and the maid scurried away.

A few minutes later, a knock from the door came. It opened to reveal a man wearing dark gray slacks, a blue-striped polo, a gray vest over the polo, and he had a yellow ascot around his neck. He still had the temporary star tattoo on his left cheek and his hair was a bit messy but it suited him well.

But his face was dead-serious and his eyes were mad. And it was a wrong move to make Tsubasa Andou angry.

"I'd like to have a word with him," he said dangerously. "Alone."

Dark Sky's five members and Aoi left the room in haste and left Natsume with Tsubasa. After the doors closed, Tsubasa stood in front of Natsume about three meters away.

"Why did you do it?" Tsubasa asked him quietly. It wouldn't be obvious from his voice but if you look at his shaking fists, he was trying to control himself and not beat up Natsume there and then.

Natsume also stood up. "It was an accident," he replied smoothly as if nothing happened. "Just some trip I caused to her."

Tsubasa exhaled slowly. "That's what everyone says. But to me it is more than just an accident. If you have forgotten, I am her boyfriend. And no matter what happens, I protect her even if it costs me my life. But what you did earlier almost hurt her." Tsubasa grimaced. "Where was the Natsume who was Sweetie's friend?"

Natsume snorted even though his heart ached. "Yeah right. And what are you? A mother hen?" He expected Tsubasa to blow off at his statement. _I could take him on with my eyes closed,_ he thought cockily. But he didn't expect what happened next.

Tsubasa smirked at him. "Probably. But I guess I should let you read this first."

He threw a newspaper at him and he caught it easily. He read the article Punk was referring to and his hands clenched around the paper he was holding.

"That just proves my assumption," Tsubasa said. "You're jealous of me, aren't you?"

Natsume didn't speak. He was too enraged at what he read. _Damn paparazzi_.

"It seems the paparazzi had better eyes than you do," Tsubasa continued as if he didn't notice the tension in between them. "Haven't you had enough of the girls you have played in the past years, Hyuuga? I mean, from the looks of things, you are no longer be a virgin anymore."

That was when Natsume leaped across the room and executed a strong punch towards Tsubasa.

"Don't judge me!" he yelled at him. Tsubasa merely stepped sideward causing Natsume to almost hit the couch face on. Natsume threw another punch and Tsubasa only faced him and caught the punch with his hand.

Tsubasa raised his eyebrows. "She already beat you up?" He stared at Natsume's broken lip and bruised cheek.

Natsume growled and tried to retrieve his hand but Tsubasa kept a strong grip on him.

"Since you know I'm going after your girl," Natsume sneered. "How about we see who the best man is?"

Tsubasa stopped his amused state and grabbed Natsume's shirt, yanking him forward.

"I don't fight cowards," he said darkly and grabbed the abdominal part of the shirt with his other hand. He then threw the poor boy on an armchair almost knocking the breath out of him. Tsubasa remained his straight posture as if nothing happened.

"You're so pathetic," Tsubasa said as he crossed his arms. "You accidentally kissed the girl you like and liked every second of it. Then her boyfriend comes here and talks with you and you charged at him blindly. You then declared a fight against one man. If you have forgotten again, Equinox is the most sought-after woman in Japan. There are more men in the world that would fight for her. But you only challenged one which means you can't take a million. And the one you just fought just kicked your sorry ass."

He strode towards him and stopped about five feet before Natsume who was glaring at him all the time.

"Prove to me that you love her," Tsubasa suddenly said. Natsume became shocked.

"Prove to me that you love her and if she loves you back, I'll willing give her to you," he continued. But what he just said made Natsume angered again. He quickly stood up and gave Tsubasa a roundhouse kick but was blocked again by Tsubasa's strong hand.

"You're more of a coward than I am!" Natsume yelled at him. "You just let go of a person you love because of some tournament?"

Tsubasa didn't say anything. Instead, he pushed Natsume's leg away and swept his right leg hitting Natsume's supporting leg. Poor Natsume, going back to the chair he was in the first place was a pain in the butt. Literally.

"I let her go so that she will be happy," Tsubasa said quietly as if he was teaching Natsume good manners. "When she loves you, she would be ecstatic to be with you. But if she doesn't, then, I shall be at her side until her feelings change."

"And it won't affect you?" Natsume seethed.

Tsubasa shook his head. "We'll just see about that."

Suddenly, the doors flew open and in came Kitsuneme and Ruka while Futon and Koko stood side by side Aoi who was shocked.

"What were you going to do with him?" Ruka shouted at Tsubasa.

Tsubasa only raised an eyebrow at him before answering. "I was going to tell him one last thing." Then, like a strike of a cobra, he grabbed Natsume's shirt again and leaned on to his ear. He whispered something to Natsume before he let him slump back to the chair.

"I must go now for my business is done," Tsubasa said. He shoved his hands into his pockets before breezing out of the room.

Nobody but Aoi saw Tsubasa's happy smile. _Weird_, Aoi thought._ Is he happy because of something?_

Everyone rushed to Natsume's side bombing him with questions like:

"Are you alright man?"

"Did he say something that ticked you off?"

"Do you wanna sue him?"

"Did he break up with her?"

The last one was a joke but who cares?

"I'm fine," Natsume muttered. "Just…nothing."

"What did he do to you?" Ruka asked worriedly.

"Did you guys fight?" Kitsuneme interrupted before Natsume could answer. "All we could hear was thudding and you yelling something we couldn't understand. You really should take out the sound-proof doors and walls."

Natsume nodded sharply. "A little." He really doesn't want to admit defeat.

"What did he say?" Aoi questioned. "I'm curious what Andou-san said to you especially since he suddenly came to Japan and had an argument with you."

"None of anyone's business but mine," Natsume muttered and stood up. "I'm going to my room. Dark Sky will practice after lunch until dinner."

He could feel everyone's stares boring his back when he walked out. But ever since Andou left, he kept repeating what Andou said…

_If she does fall, I want you to catch her and never let go until she wants to. But if she is hurt, I will hunt you down until you join me in the afterlife._

He didn't sound angry—except for the last sentence—in fact, he sounded… happy and relieved.

_Just what the hell is going on?_


	16. Chapter 16 Is it over?

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Weeks had passed ever since the incident Hyuuga did to me (and me beating him up and big brother almost beating him up more). Although, that didn't mean that there weren't surprises and almost-caught moments to the point that Hotaru wanted to kill someone. Literally.

The first thing that happened was Hyuuga's twin sister's sudden arrival. Boy, do they look alike. The only difference was their attitudes. Aoi-san had a bubbly character while Hyuuga was a cold, silent type of guy.

The next surprise was conducted by our band. Due to the change of looks made by our holograms, we "exchanged" with other students from other schools. And when we arrived at school, we should have gotten every person's faces' pictures.

You see, my hologram was a geek of some sort (I don't know why I made that). I had ill-colored braces, a few zits, and had dry skin. My hair had a carrot-red color while my eyes were deep blue which, in Fashion Queen's a.k.a. Permy's opinion, was a major let-down. I also wore Yuu's ridiculously round, huge glasses with no grade.

Hotaru's hologram cover was, shall we say, shocking (I may have made the devices but she was the one who programmed it). She said it was a pure sacrifice and that we have to pay her a year's supply of _yummy_ crab brains (barf). Do you know what her character is? I'll give you a hint: she had to wear uber-showing-skin clothes, her boobs just got bigger, and she has to flirt with every boy she meets.

Yup, you guessed it ladies and gentlemen (if there are), she's a ho. And yes, we agreed to pay her the said price. Her hair was strawberry blond and her eyes had the color of beautiful seas.

Yuu's hologram wasn't as difficult to manage because all he has to be was a gangster. What was difficult was his articulation and diction. You know how our own Yuu was a major dictionary and Shakespeare follower. So, he has to share just a little pain in the neck. His blond hair was darkened by about five shades and he has mossy green eyes. We promised him that we'll help him in every way we could to practice his rough attitude or else, everyone's going to get suspicious.

Anna and Nonoko's hologram were the same as mine but they were going to be stupid geeks while I become the smart one. They chose the character because the only thing they were going to do now was going to act stupid especially in Chemistry class. Both would be tempted to be great at the class because Anna was a genius at cooking and stuff while Nonoko was a legendary chemist. My problem was that I was the stupid one.

Now the funny part was Permy's (how we love to tease her). She chose to become the normal girl but since she chose it before, we chose for her. And guess what? We chose (drumroll) Goth. She refused but she was defeated when we reasoned with her. She said she'll do it because keeping the mouth shut most of the time wasn't hard but the big sacrifice (according to her) was to give up the fashion sense. I pity her.

When we entered, the classroom was full of faces of disgust, shock, and blank expressions. The disgust part was from the "elites", the shock was mostly from Dark Sky's and Aoi-san's, while the blank ones were from the people who didn't have a care in the world.

After that, Narumi, who was still acting as semi-gay teacher, was a follower of rules so he said that since each of us exchanged with the same person, we have to be their partners. Again.

Great, now more on the burden was them.

Right now, I was in Chemistry class with the Twins. They had the same martyred expression from the first day of "exchange". The lab haf tables that could only accommodate three persons; so naturally, I was with Anna and Nonoko. We were currently mixing acids and base when Nonoko complained under her breath.

"Crap, I hate this part," she said. It wasn't natural for her to say things like that.

I sighed quietly. "You must be real pissed, huh?" I then used the stirring rod to transfer the acid. But Anna's hand stopped me.

"Remember to put water first before the acid," she whispered. Good thing we were at the back or else someone would have noticed. "Acid reacts a little violently when it touches a little water. But if you put a large amount of water first then the acid, diluting should be easy."

Darn, I was hopeless in this area. To tell you the truth, I hated Chemistry. So naturally, I didn't remember stuff like these.

Just then, Hirama-sensei went over to our table and looked at Nonoko who was about to whisper at me another thing that might just entertain me.

"What were you going to say, Tamewa-san?" she asked, using Nonoko's fake surname. The faculty knows who we are but sometimes they forget which was a good thing considering certain situations.

"Um," Nonoko hesitated for a question. "I was going to ask her how we would determine what sulfur is when we put it in acid."

Hirama-sensei raised her eyebrows and looked at me. "Do you have the answer, Waname-san?"

I looked at Anna and Nonoko frantically. _I don't remember!_

Then, Nonoko tapped her metal watch and made twinkling-stars with her hand. I remember that.

"Metal…reacts with acids while the non-metals do the opposite," I replied, making my voice sound confident and geeky.

Sensei smiled. "Very good. Carry on."

She left us and I sighed in relief. "Darn, I can't believe I'm this stupid in this subject."

"No, I'm sorry," Nonoko said. "I panicked when she asked me so I said the first thing that popped in my mind."

"Then how about we both say sorry and make it up later?" I suggested and she smiled a goofy smile. We may be talking to each other but that didn't mean we have to stop pretending, right?

Anna sniffled falsely. "Why do I feel so alone?"

I chuckled while Nonoko just patted her head. She smiled at our little moment before the bell rang and Hirama-sensei telling everyone to clean up their tables. After we cleaned up ours, we packed our bags and left the classroom before everyone else.

"I have to go to Yui, Tsui, and Rin. I need to ask them something," I said to them on the way to the cafeteria. They nodded and said that they'll save a seat for us secretly.

Currently, my fake name was Tera, Anna was Sami, and Nonoko was Lumi. We were making things a bit tight now since last time because our previous characters only have our real last names and no first names. But, to avoid suspicion, we have to make up fake names. Yui was Hotaru. She disliked it because the name was from the anime K-on. Yui was a stupid girl and Hotaru was the complete opposite aside from guitar. Who chose the name? I did (peace!). Tsui was Yuu. It was kinda from the manga Special A. A guy had a little brother named Sui and then we decided to make it Tsui. Anna did that (I hear wedding bells!). Rin was Sumire. Remember my addiction with Naruto? Yeah, Kakashi had a teammate whose name was Rin, so I gave her that. We don't know what got into us (Anna, Nonoko, and I—we were the ones giving the names xD) but we referred their names from the mangas and animes we read. Anna and I were the name-givers while Nonoko was the critic. Pretty idiotic, right? But it was fun.

Anyways, I ran—yes, I ran—towards the Technology class where my other friends were. I already imagined Hotaru's face when we met.

"…damn, geezer," she was saying. Yuu and Sumire only followed behind with serious faces but from what I could see, they were listening to her and pitying her. Yeah, I pity her, too.

I signaled them by patting my cheeks with both of my hands—the same way I'd been giving signals to them for the past years. They nodded slightly but continued their work as if they never saw me. I walked briskly and fixed the position of my glasses—or so they've thought. Unknown to outsiders, I just activated the holographic GPS. Only the user could see it and others couldn't even notice our activities. We have different types of specialized GPS. For example, I had the glasses, Yuu had his cap where he'd only look up the cover to see the map, Permy had her watch where she'd only look at the screen, Hotaru has her necklace with a medium-sized pendant, and Anna and Nonoko both have their glasses like mine. Yuu made these possible, by the way. He made others according to the occasion but for now, this is it.

Since I made the covers and Yuu made the maps, Hotaru made the trackers and the communication system. We have little speakers in our ears or we wear them. For example, I have one on my outer ear which looks like a big mole, the Twins, Permy, and Hotaru had earrings, while Yuu had a mole but is more normal-looking than my big one.

Now don't think the other three didn't do anything. They made the suspicion lessen by designing them to fit the occasion. Everything was done by us. And this how we work.

But there's always a problem in every day.

Suddenly I bumped into someone. One disadvantage sometimes was that I concentrate too hard on the map that I didn't see the outside world. So what happened was that I fell on my butt hard.

"Sorry, sorry!" I squeaked frantically. Well, I _had_ to act geeky to fit the description, right?

"Stupid," the person muttered. Immediately, I froze because I knew that voice. I looked up and saw his crimson eyes blazing in irritation. As fast as I could go, I went to geeky mode.

"I-I-I'm so sorry, Hyuuga-san!" I stammered and knelt before him like what the fangirls would do. "I didn't look where I was going and—"

"Yeah, I know," he cut me off. "You're too busy looking at your glasses."

Even though I was in geeky mode, I still hated people who cut me off and insult me. I would have punched him now (again) but I kept it in. Besides, geeks don't fight, they run away. Although… I would love to make another purple splotch on his other cheek right now.

"Sorry," I said again.

He exhaled sharply. "Just get out of my sight."

That was when my control snapped. But I managed to keep my rage under control or else I'd blow our cover.

I stood up and ran as fast as I could towards the woods in the school. Gakuen Alice had woods named according to the four main directions. I went to the South Woods since it was nearer to the cafeteria. There, I punched the first tree that came in range hard. Then again. Then again. I yelled this line at the poor tree over and over again:

"I HATE PEOPLE WHO TREAT OTHERS LIKE DIRT!"

A few minutes passed, I rested underneath another tree. I was panting and sweating but the holograms I made wouldn't betray me like that. I turn off the hologram on my hands and saw them red and bleeding a little. If it was a lot and dripping and my hologram was on, others would think that the blood came out of nowhere.

I turned it back on and walked towards the cafeteria with a tired feeling inside. My friends must be worried again.

"Tera, where are you?" Yuu's voice asked me. He was worried.

I turned on my mic. By the way, my microphone was my braces. So I only scratched my front teeth to activate it.

"I'm almost there," I replied. "I'll explain to you guys when I get there. Are you all there?"

"Yeah," they all chorused. I chuckled a little and jogged towards the cafeteria.

I didn't know about me but I loved it when I knew they were united. And that feeling alone makes me want to go to them and stay like that forever.

I entered the cafeteria and swiftly took a tray and my meal. After paying, I went directly to where they were seated together.

"Finally!" Anna said. "She's here."

I knew she did that to say that we were getting to know each other but what the heck? She also did that because she was worried. Kapish?

As I sat down, Hotaru asked me a straight question. "What happened to you?"

"I bumped into Hyuuga," I replied earning surprised or shocked faces. "And because he said something that ticked me off, I decided that I've already gave him a good beating and went to the South Woods to thin it."

"Was that the cracking noise we heard?" Nonoko asked and gave herself a spoon of pudding. I only nodded nonchalantly.

"So," I began and looked at the "rebels" as we call them. "What happened to you guys?"

"I'm still working on the language assignment," Yuu replied sadly. "This is what I get to be so…rational!" HIs frowned deepened.

I shook my head. "That's not the case, Tsui. It's good to be rational. How about this? You speak gangster in school and when we're alone, you could be yourself again."

Yuu beamed. "Now your da man!"

We all laughed except Hotaru who always keeps her cold mask on. But I noticed something sinister on her mask.

"What happened to you, Yui?" I asked her.

She exhaled air sharply instead of answering me. Then, Permy answered for her.

"In Tech class," she started as she ate her salad. "She was always on top, right? But now, she has to act stupid. Sensei said that she could do it again when the time comes so that he could grade her properly. You know the staff, always happy to serve us." She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, when we were about to go out, a guy came to her and whispered something in her ear. Obviously she forced a giggle and said, 'Sorry, but you're not my type.'"

I munched on the chicken leg. "So? What's the big idea?"

"He asked me if we could check-in a hotel," Hotaru hissed. I was no longer surprised she's so angry but I can't help but cringe whenever she's super angry. The dark aura she has got intense and she never failed to give me shivers up my spine.

Anna held up her hands as if to stop something. "Whoa, girl! You could always have revenge."

Hotaru smiled evilly. "I'll castrate him."

We all gulped. "Maybe… less violent than that," Nonoko suggested.

"Then I'll kill him," she replied.

We shivered. "How about you beat him up until he goes in a coma?" Permy suggested. I kinda liked the idea, too (yes, I'm a major sadist).

Hotaru scoffed. "Fine by me. Who wants to join?"

I raised my eyebrows. "What's the catch?"

"I need an audience and someone who would deliver my message," Hotaru simply answered. "And thank you for volunteering, Tera, you will send my message."

I gaped at her and closed my mouth. "But I didn't do anything!" But I shut my mouth once she started to rummage something in her purse. I swear I heard it click.

No way am I going to be a test subject to that one! The last time I became one, I had a shattered bone in my arm that—thankfully—healed pretty quick.

Defeated, I agreed with a groan. She smiled in victory.

"Now, see that guy with blond hair by two o'clock?" Permy asked. I nodded as I spotted him talking to a bunch of guy friends.

"Tell him seven o'clock tonight," Hotaru ordered me. "You know what to do, don't you?"

"Yes, ma'am," I replied sarcastically before going geeky mode again and confronting the guy who wants to get laid with my best friend.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"So? Where is she?" the guy asked. I swear I saw something disgusting in his eyes. Gag.

I inclined my head to the right. "She's here," I said and walked away. I went to the direction where Hotaru emerged from the dark. I nodded once at her and she nodded back. She then faced the guy with a flirty smile.

"Sorry for saying those words before," she said. "But I think I should give you a try."

Oh man. Just hearing Hotaru say that made me want to barf.

The guy laughed as if he was aroused (yuck!). But then, Hotaru put her finger in her mouth.

"So first," she began our plan of revenge. "I want you to fight Waname-san first."

The guy became surprised and peered around Hotaru to see my disgusting face. I faked a geeky grin and waved at him idiotically.

He scoffed. "Fine. Beating a girl up may be against a guy's rules but if she's useless, then fine by me." He took two steps forward and a football stance on.

_Useless… useless… useless…_ THAT'S IT!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The next day, the school newspaper had him on the headlines:

FOOTBALL JOCK GOT AMBUSHED; SUSPECTED TO BE DRUNK ACTIVITY

"Whoa," Yuu said as we had breakfast. "You scare the life out of me." He sipped his hot cocoa.

"Yuu," I started. "I only gave him a few punches… and a few kicks… and a few grapples… and maybe a few dirty moves. But I didn't think it would do that to him! Blame Hotaru for giving him a comatose with her deadly Baka Gun!"

Hotaru snorted. "He _was_ already in a comatose before I shot him. Besides, it serves him well."

Anna nodded. "His fault why he became like that."

"His _stupidity_ why he became like that," Nonoko corrected gave each other high-fives.

Permy clicked her tongue. "I can't believe you're so sadistic." She gave a disbelieving look towards the giggling twins.

"Ah, give it a rest," I said while chuckling. "Besides, it was fun to play Living Punch Bag again." I turned to Hotaru while I bit off some of the rice ball. "We should let them try next time."

"I doubt there won't be a next time," Hotaru replied monotonously and we just snickered earning a deadly glare. Of course, we shut up immediately.

After breakfast, we always have a little meeting. So, going back to our chairs, we talked.

"How are the trackers working?" Hotaru inquired.

I spoke first. "Mine is working well. I could see where I am and so are the others."

"Mine is working as well," Yuu said.

"Me, too!" the Twins chirped at the same time and raced at the Jinx game. Typical twins.

"Quiet," Permy scolded them. "I have the same functions as all of you."

"The holographic maps?" Yuu asked nervously about his invention.

"No glitch," Permy replied.

The Twins shook their heads while smiling. Yuu exhaled in relief.

Hotaru shrugged. Translation: "It was okay… I think."

I sighed. "It was alright, Yuu. But… could I say something?"

Yuu nodded in understanding.

"Can you do the same thing with the Tracker here in the Room? I mean, have red dots for the 'outsiders'?" I continued. "I don't mean to be rude or anything. I'm just suggesting so that everyone would be safe just in case someone unwanted comes near?"

Yuu smiled at me. "You never failed to make me nervous every time, Mikan Sakura." He chuckled in relief.

"Fine by me," Yuu agreed. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Nah, everyone is a human on Earth," I said to him. "Right, Anna?" I added slyly. Through my peripheral vision, I saw Anna beet red. I could only chuckle amusingly.

Did we forget someone? Or better yet, something? I'll give you a hint: it's a she, it has white hair, and is the cutest thing I've ever seen.

To those who haven't guessed, it's Snowbelle! Now where is she?

Well, I returned her to Ruka a long time ago. Thanks to Hotaru giving him a note, he went to homeroom with me waiting for him with Snowbelle in my arms. I let Snowbelle jump out of my arms when he came in and pounced him giddily. I told him that I found her last week that week and took care of her until the school days began again. When he thanked me, I told him that it would be the last time I would do him a favor. He was confused but I left him hanging.

"What do you think would happen to us when they find out?" Anna asked innocently. We became silent immediately.

"Probably pop their eyes out," Permy replied while giggling. But Anna shook her head.

"No," she murmured. "I meant…_them_."

The silence was deafening. My memories returned again and I had to close my eyes to stop it. The images weren't so good. I didn't know where they came from, too. I only knew they didn't mean Dark Sky but they didn't want _me_ to see it.

"We fight," Hotaru said boldly. I turned my gaze to her.

"But," Nonoko began. "I don't think we have the courage to."

Hotaru rarely smiles. But this was a special case.

"We don't have to worry about that," she reassured.

Then I understood where she's going.

"She's right," I said as I went to their huddled position and hugged them.

"'Cause we'll always be together even though we're worlds apart," Sumire agreed and then a group hug started. It was ended with a ring of a cell phone. It was mine.

"Hold a minute," I said to them and read the message Narumi sent me. But I wished I hadn't.

_She found out. Get ready. We're going there._

_I'm sorry…_


	17. Chapter 17 Trustworthy or untrustworthy?

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Am I untrustworthy?**

The silence was awkward and somewhat tense. We were still wearing our covers and Hotaru was sneaking glares at Narumi who was gulping all the time. She squirmed a bit in her chair while we huddled in front of her staring at her fearfully. Wait, maybe the staring made her edgy.

An empty stomach could make someone edgy, too, especially when we excused from class from lunch until the last session.

"Um, Hyuuga-san," I started to break the silence.

"Please call me, Aoi," Aoi said immediately. "It makes me feel old whenever people call me that," she added jokingly.

Amidst all the tension, we managed to relax a bit. I smiled at her, the Twins managed to let go of each other's hand, Yuu took a deep breath, Sumire exhaled, Hotaru kept her cool and calm face, while Narumi still gulped.

Then Aoi's brows started to meet slightly. "Why do you have to hide? I mean, who _are_ you people?"

My gaze went from Aoi's confused face to Narumi's nervous one. "I thought she knew."

Narumi gulped once again. "Well, she _partially_ knew. She didn't _exactly_ know. But when she knows a little, wouldn't it seem—" But he was cut off by Hotaru's icy voice.

"How did she know?" she asked. I shivered a little.

"Well, you see," he stammered. He took a deep breath first and rushed his explanation. ". ''ttellanyoneaboutwhatsheknows!"

Do you need any translation, my good people? Here it is: "When I was walking down the hallway yesterday she came to me saying that I look suspicious and familiar so I panicked a little. And she saw me panic and said that she knows we have a secret and she's going to find out no matter what and I broke down and promised her to tell her the truth but she mustn't tell anyone about what she knows!"

He knelt down in front of us while telling us this. Aoi's face took pity on him and she stood to where he was. She patted his back.

"Please, don't blame Narumi-sensei," Aoi pleaded to us. "It was my fault for prying it out of him. Please, forgive him."

I was shocked. I mean, we didn't blame Narumi… at least that's what I thought but Aoi Hyuuga pleading to a couple of disguise-wearing unwanted's? That's pretty surprising.

"Get up, Narumi, you're staining the carpet," Hotaru said coldly while she crossed her arms. I know that pose. It's the same thing she'd do when she's contemplating about something.

Narumi got up from his knees with a guilty face while Aoi stood beside him with a scowl.

I could see why Aoi would scowl at Hotaru. It's just that Hotaru could be pretty much of a puzzle that no one but us could understand. Besides, we trusted her in all she does.

Finally, Hotaru sighed. "We must go to the dressing rooms. It's better for you to see than to hear." Yep, that's pretty much her.

Like lost puppies, we followed her to the dressing rooms. I guess we are to be cautious not to show her how we change. I just have a feeling that we need to do this than the other option.

"Hotaru, are you sure about this?" I asked her when I finished changing.

Hotaru looked at me. "Yes. If she knows, it might be a good advantage if we have more people at our backs. Besides, she'd shut her trap if she does anything stupid."

I swallowed as I thought about the possibilities Hotaru would do to the poor girl.

"Got any back-up, plans, Hotaru?" Sumire asked. Her voice was scared. I didn't know if she's scared for Aoi-san's sake or for what would Hotaru do.

Hotaru shrugged as she held on the door knob. "We could make plans as we go."

The Twins hopelessly looked at each other and back on her.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"What the—"Aoi choked out. Her eyes bulged out and her mouth gaped open. When she looked at me, it seems that she couldn't even breathe.

I wonder why that is…

"Aoi-chan," Anna said. "If you can manage it, maybe you should sit down and let us explain ourselves to you." She and Nonoko guided her to a chair and rushed towards the kitchen to let her drink something that would help her calm down.

Then, Yuu stood up and started to introduce all of us using our band-names but Aoi politely said that she knows who we are since we were famous. Yuu smiled at her and started our story from the time we decided about this until now that we are saying this to her. Hotaru helped Yuu with the other details. And somewhere in the conversation, Anna and Nonoko brought in tea and sweets. They offered her tea and a chocolate cake and by some reason, she calmed down. The conversation continued until it was dinner time. Of course, those who did the most talking were Yuu and Hotaru and we would talk if we were in question. We'd tell the truth, too.

But there was some of the truth that we can't reveal to her just yet.

The two geniuses only told her about us having double-lives. But they didn't correct themselves that they had triple-lives. They only told her about the fame and school, but they were careful not to give a hint about their private one. Only I had a double-life…so far.

"So, let me get this straight," Aoi said. "You guys were the previous Most Unwanted people in Gakuen Alice and had an excuse of transferring because my twin's band almost revealed who you are and yet you still continue your title but nobody knows but you?"

We all nodded simultaneously. Narumi, who kept quiet all the time, nodded and took a piece of his muffin.

"Why is this secret important again?" Aoi asked for the nth time.

Yuu sighed tiredly. "Because we want to have a free, normal, life rather than just running away from paparazzi?"

"Are you sure you guys aren't hiding anything else?" Aoi suddenly asked seriously. Darn, the girl could sense it.

But Hotaru surprised us all. "Yes," she replied coolly. "We do have. But we don't think you are ready to know."

"Is that so…" Aoi mused. "Taru-chan."

I felt Hotaru freeze at Aoi's last statement. But Aoi had a victorious glint in her eyes. I never knew the Ice Queen would freeze on her own.

"Sumi-chan," Aoi said to Permy. Permy gasped.

"Noko-chan," she continued as she looked at Nonoko right to her eyes. Nonoko had a hard time to swallow.

"Anna-chan." Anna looked down miserably and guiltily. "Yuu-kun." Yuu gulped nervously.

_How the hell did she know their childhood names?_ My head said.

Then softly, she turned to me with relieved eyes. "Mikan-chan," she said. I froze.

_Why the hell does she know my name?_

"Why do you know my name?" I asked her. "Why do you know their names?"

Aoi looked victorious at first but then she looked confused by my question.

"Don't you know who I am, Mikan-chan? Don't you know me as a kid?" She tilted her head to the side. "Or do you prefer—"

Then, as quick as lightning, Permy jumped from the couch and covered her mouth as if to stop her from saying more. Aoi looked like a scared rabbit.

"What's going on?" I asked worriedly. "Why did you cover her mouth?"

"Mikan," Hotaru's unemotional voice called. I looked at her and saw that she was careful around me.

"Please trust us," she said. "Go to the R.S. and stay there until I let Com call you. This is something that shouldn't concern you." Her voice was dead-serious and her face was calculating.

_What?_

"Go now, Mikan," Nonoko murmured and turned to Yuu. "You should accompany her." There was something in her eyes that communicated with him.

Yuu nodded once and held on to my hand, half-dragging me towards the R.S.

"Yuu," I started as the elevator went down. "What's going on?" I made my voice be tainted with suspicion. Yuu shook his head.

"Please, Mikan," she whispered. "Don't get mad. It's for your own safety."

"Safety?" I repeated, my voice getting higher. "What's this all about?"

The elevator finally landed and Yuu put his hand behind my neck in a tight hold.

"I'm sorry," Yuu whispered before everything went black.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oh…" I moaned. My head was dizzy. It felt like the whole place was shaking.

I blinked my eyes to clear the white spots and realized that I had been transferred to my room instead of staying in the Rec. Space. By the way, why _was_I going to stay in that place?

"Oh right," I mumbled as I rubbed my neck. "They had business to take care of with Aoi-san and I wasn't supposed to be concerned about it." Then I felt like my heart weighed a thousand pounds.

"What are they hiding from me?" I asked myself out loud. "Tell me something I don't know," I answered to myself darkly. How was I supposed to know?

Then, as if it was automatic, I took a piece of paper from my Working Area (remember when I just have to transform my closet to my Working Area with a push of a button?) and a pen and sat in front of my table. After scribbling a few notes, I rushed to my acoustic guitar that was just sitting on its stand and tuned it. Tuning done, I began to make the harmony.

I was just testing the chorus when a knock came on the door. I didn't answer and the person just opened the door without my permission.

"I see you're working on a new song," Hotaru's voice said.

I sighed and put on the final chords. "Yeah. What's it to you?" I didn't mean my voice to become snappy but I guess I couldn't help it.

I heard my bed creak. "Mikan," she began. I ignored her. I strummed the next chords that would fit the song and tested it out.

"It's best for you if you won't know," Hotaru finished her sentence. "Trust me."

A string broke and flicked my finger causing it to bleed. But I paid no heed to the pain. I just put my guitar down and took a band-aid from my drawer. I ripped the cover and immediately put it on my bleeding finger.

"Mikan—" Hotaru started to say but I cut her off.

"I had been trusting you," I finally said. But my voice became cold and serious.

"I had been trusting you," I repeated. "I also trusted you to never keep a secret from me that concern my well-being." My voice became a whisper.

"But Mikan—" she tried to reason with me but I didn't stop.

"I'm not a kid anymore, Hotaru!" I shouted, unable to hold myself back. "I can take care of myself."

Hotaru was still calm when she said, "Even if we'd lose each other?"

I stopped dead. What did she mean? But I know my answer to her question.

"I'm not a kid anymore," I repeated. "If I knew what you're hiding, you'd know that I'd know that I'd find and make a way so that we'd be together always."

I started to walk past her towards the door. She didn't make any move to stop me. I stopped by the door.

"Maybe the problem is," I said. "You won't trust me on this one."

I opened the door and briskly walked towards the living room where the other four were huddled together with Aoi. Their faces were hopeful at first but when I ignored them, they became worried through my peripheral vision. I had to bottle up the tingle in my heart whenever they do that.

After I left the Room, I immediately went near the Northern Woods and turned off my phone and anything that they could use to track me. The reason why I went to the Northern Woods was because there is a beautiful garden of trees. Trees like the cherry blossoms. I had my favorite one there and I had been going there when I had the time.

The sun was starting to set, making the clouds have varied colors of orange, pink, and purple. It was beautiful. It soothed me for a moment.

I have arrived to biggest cherry blossom tree and sat under there. I already activated my hologram by the time I exited the Room so it's safe to say that I could walk around the place without worrying about other people figuring me out.

Under the cherry blossom, I thought about what just happened before. What is the name that Aoi was going to say? Why didn't they want me to know? Was there something that I wasn't supposed to know? When are they going to tell me? I trust them, but do they trust me?

All the while, I watched the sky turn darker and hummed a tune I have made. It always gives me tingles whenever I do it; it's like a lullaby for those who like to be at peace. The tune stopped when a twig snapped.

How come this is like a movie of some sort?

"Who's out there?" I asked in my normal voice, not bothering to disguise it.

The person went out of the shadows and I saw the face. It was the face I wished that I had never seen today.

"Hyuuga-san," I managed to say from shock, immediately tainting my voice with the geekiness left in me.

He was wearing a black hoodie with a strip of crimson line that crossed from his right shoulder towards his upper pelvis and a pair of black cargo pants. He stuffed his hands in his hoodie pockets before narrowing his eyes slightly at me.

"Oh," he said unemotionally. "It's the geek who crashed into me yesterday." His tone was covered by sarcasm by then. His lip partially lifted at the side to show disgust.

"I'm sorry," I said and was surprised that I didn't feel a single tinge of irritation. Probably tired because of the stress.

"Drop the act, stupid," he suddenly said. I panicked. _Did he find out?_

"What act?" I innocently asked. Something tells me he didn't fall for it. Damn.

He snorted. "I thought geeks were smart. Drop the fake voice, you idiot."

I used my normal voice just toning it down a little knowing that he heard Equinox's voice before. "How d'you know?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like you weren't making a racket a minute ago."

Oh. Darn, I really am stupid.

_Wait,_ I said to myself. _Doesn't that mean that he heard my humming? What if he familiarized it with Equinox? Oh, shit._

"Sorry, then," I said and bowed my head. "Then, I must go now since my standards are a shame to yours. There's no need for me to be here." I stood up and dusted myself.

I almost took a step when he stopped me with a solid, "no".

I looked right into his eyes and felt myself being mesmerized by them. I could feel his coldness but inside those cold eyes were those who were searching for someone to understand them. I couldn't even blink myself to wake up.

_What the heck? Don't act like a love-struck idiot! My God, Mikan!_ _Pull yourself together, girl!_

"But, you don't want my presence here," I said to him curiously finally managing to control myself.

He snorted once again and walked towards me. He sat down just about three feet away from me. Nonetheless, he was still under the tree.

"I may be at a higher level than you but I'm not like those bitches," he muttered. I managed to smile at that.

So just like me, he has a mask on. The only difference was, I'm wearing two and I can't seem to throw them all away.

"May I sit down, Hyuuga-san?" I asked him. He kept silent but I guess that's a yes.

A moment passed on, and I couldn't take the silence anymore.

"Um, why are you here?" I asked him.

He kept watching what was in front of him. "This is my tree."

"Pardon?"

"You heard me," he said monotonously. "This is my tree, stupid."

I ignored the stupid. "So, does that mean that you went here before you became famous?" I stated the obvious and only received a sarcastic snort.

"Well, I'm sorry. I only transferred here," I muttered.

He twisted his head slightly to my direction and returned it to its original position.

"You said we were famous. Then why don't you know where we go?" he asked coldly and irritatingly.

I popped a knuckle in my neck. "Not all famous people's biography could be known. For example, shoes are very famous with many unique designs. But what is a tip of a shoelace called?"

He only gave me silence.

I sighed. "It's an aglet, Hyuuga-san."

"I don't need to fuckin' know that," he growled. I cringed at the bad word. Yes, I've been saying things like that but not like him.

"Very well, then," I said, calling it quits. I really don't want to waste my resting time with an argument.

The sky had turned light purple when he was the one who broke the silence.

"Why do you have to hide your voice?" he asked me. He was referring to the times in Music class when we have to sing a tune and I have to break my voice to hide my original voice. I forgot he was in my Music class.

"It's… for classified reasons," I replied with a strained voice.

He turned his head to me and turned it back. "Idiot," he muttered. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Hiding your talent?" he asked sarcastically. "That's the sickest thing I've ever heard."

I exhaled sharply. "You don't know anything about me."

"Really? I didn't realize." He had the signature sarcasm in his tone. "I do know one thing. Hiding someone's talent… is the worst thing I've ever heard."

I looked down on my lap as I thought about what he said. And finally turned it back to him.

"That may be so," I began. "But I told you, I have reasons. Reasons I wouldn't tell to a stranger."

"What's your name?" he suddenly asked.

"T-Tera Waname," I answered instantly.

He held out a hand. "Natsume Hyuuga."

I knew where he was going but I played along. I shook his hand.

"Now," he began as he retrieved his hand quickly. "What are the reasons?"

"Have I forgotten to elaborate my meaning of strangers, Hyuuga-san?" I asked innocently but made sure I made it sound fake. "I meant those I haven't known very well. You, sir, are just an acquaintance. You must reach as my friend then my best friend to earn my trust." I smirked at him geekily.

He went back to sitting position and stayed silent.

"You don't trust your friends, then?" he asked suddenly.

I turned my whole body at him. "Of course I do—" But I stopped short.

_Trust me…trust us…I'm sorry…it's for your own safety_

Maybe not enough.

"Are you saying?" His tone was amused. He probably thought I reconsidered my decision. But he was in for deeper poop.

I smiled sadly to myself. "Of course I do trust them. But what if they don't trust you?"

He snorted. "Do I need to answer that, geek?"

My patience stretched even more. "Of course, not Mr. Jerk!" I sarcastically said with a fake smile. "But thank you for your time but I must go. My friends are waiting for me at dinner."

He didn't make any signs of attention so I just walked away leaving him with his beloved tree.

"Pig," he muttered. I think a tick mark appeared on my forehead.

_Remember, you have to be Equinox to beat him up. Act stupid and it's the end of your life_, I thought darkly as I stomped my way to the Room.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mikan Sakura…valid…please enter," Com announced and the door opened and I smelled the yummy scent of American-style dinner.

But before I could step into the living room, I was bombarded with hugs and sorry's.

"We're sorry, Mikan!" The Twins chanted while keeping me in a tight hug.

Permy also joined in the hugging session. "You aren't hurt aren't you? Oh, I'm so sorry!"

"I could forgive you if you don't kill me first," I managed to wheeze and air finally entered my lungs like a lifesaver.

I faced their apologetic faces and included Yuu's worried face and Hotaru's unemotional one. Aoi stayed at the back with the same confused look.

"Guys," I started. "I'm sorry for running off like that. I should have stopped and thought about it more."

I looked at Hotaru. "Maybe the real problem was I don't trust you guys enough."

Yuu was the first one to speak. "Well," he began and opened his arms for a hug. "We're sorry, too." I hugged him but released him immediately.

"You were right, too," he continued. "We haven't trusted you enough either."

I smiled at him happily. But when Hotaru looked at me, I bowed my head in shame.

"Do you know the reason why I didn't stop you for going out?" Hotaru asked me. "I trusted you not to act stupid. But I guess I have to say sorry to you, too."

I looked up at her and saw her opening her arms. I immediately leaped into her arms and hugged her tightly.

"Sorry, idiot," she muttered. She let me go and held me on the shoulders.

"But you have to trust us that this is not the time for you to know," she added solemnly. I nodded. I can live with that.

The smiles died down and I approached Aoi-san with an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry with the incident I've caused earlier, Aoi-san," I said. "But maybe I should introduce myself properly." I held out a hand. "I'm Mikan Sakura. Also known as Equinox and Tera Waname."

She shook my hand with a smile. "I'm Aoi Hyuuga! But you could just call me Aoi-chan. The –san makes me feel like my mom." She added a cute laugh.

"Aoi-chan it is!" I agreed and laughed with her.

Everyone either chuckled or giggled with us and it died down when my stomach growled. They snickered and went to the dining room leaving me with Aoi-chan.

"So, Mikan-chan," Aoi began. "What made you realize the trust issue?"

I chuckled at her term. "Someone helped me," I replied softly.

Her eyebrows rose slightly. "Really?" she asked me. "Who?"

I smiled knowingly. "That's a secret." All she gave me was a surprised but happy face.


	18. Chapter 18 Slut alert!

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 18 – Slut alert!**

It was a normal Monday morning with the birds chirping, the sun shining brightly, the "elites" trying to mock us (again), Dark Sky being gloomy for no reason, and us being together every now and then. Besides the negatives, I could say that this day was beautiful.

But I spoke too soon.

When the Twins and I were walking down the corridor, we noticed that people—especially boys—were agitated like they were months ago.

"Uh, girls," Anna whispered worriedly. "I get another one of those 'not good' feelings again."

Nonoko shuddered slightly. "You're not the only one, Twin." She turned to me. "You feel it, too, Tera?"

My brows furrowed. "Yeah." I bit my lip for a second. "And it ain't a good one. C'mon, we'll see in homeroom… I guess."

We quickened our pace as we dreaded for the bell to ring. Thankfully as we arrived, only a few people were in class. A few people who were chatting didn't mind our entrance but we quickly spotted Hotaru and the others. It was a big surprise when we saw Aoi and Futon talking to them seriously. I thought Aoi and Futon were keeping her best to stay away from us occasionally. But of course, they have sort of built a reputation on being friendly on outcasts which on other people's opinion are "cool!" but that's just who they are.

We approached them and said quickly hi's and hello's to each other.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

Aoi bit her lip nervously while Futon answered in a hesitated voice. "Um… it's nothing too serious."

"Believe me, Futon, things are serious enough here," I said with a laugh. "Seriously, what's going on?"

"I think it concerns the band, I think," Aoi stated while she struggled with the right words. Just what the heck is makin' her so darn…_evasive_?

My face and the Twins faces were big question marks.

Hotaru sighed while she rolled her eyes. "It involves a new transfer student. Jesus, I think there are too many transfers already."

"Oh…" Anna breathed.

"But what's wrong with a new transfer student?" Nonoko asked.

Futon breathed in deeply. "Well, it's—"

Before he could answer, the bell rang shrilly and students barged in the door like a stampede. Many of the boys were keeping their uniforms neat and had good looks today (barf) and other boys were customizing. Just what the heck is going on?

Then, Dark Sky entered simultaneously one by one. They wore their uniforms properly except for Hyuuga. He didn't wear his tie and left a few buttons open. I swore I saw other girls drool.

Oh yeah, don't think this school didn't have uniforms. The girls wear a dark grey blazer with yellow linings on the collar, a white polo underneath and a black necktie worn above the polo, a yellow plaid skirt that just rests above our knees, a pair of white socks, and black (polished) leather shoes. For the boys, it's just the same only they wear yellow plaid pants. We just didn't wear those weeks after the start of school.

They took their seats just a few seats in front of us (we were at the very back, all huddled up so we could communicate better). But Hyuuga's cocky smirk didn't go unnoticed by me. I mean, he directed it at me like he won a trophy or something. My God, I wanna kill him now. I mean, yeah, he _did_ just help a geek and I kinda thanked him for it the other day (as my geeky self told me to do) but he just ignored me and continued to sleep!

Just then, Narumi twirled inside gaily in his violet jumper and white shirt with rolled up sleeves.

"Hello, everyone!" he greeted us. What he got were the usual, "gay" "yuck!" "stupid gay" and a lot more derisive words.

He ignored them with a smile. "I'm sure most of you know about this but others don't!"

"Narumi, you'd better get on with it or else I'll explode!" I hissed through the microphone and he just apologetically shifted his eyes on me.

"Well now," he continued. "We have a new transfer student here and she's very excited to come here." A lot of people gushed about how they are very excited (more like aroused) to meet the new student.

"So please help me welcome Ms. Koizumi!" he announced as the people clapped their hands loudly and others wolf-whistled as a girl with light blond hair and blue eyes strutted in while swaying her hips.

"What the heck?" I hissed. "She's the new transfer student?"

"Keep your voice down!" Hotaru scolded me quietly since we were seatmates. "Yes, it's her!"

I growled. "The one who put clay in my lunch during kindergarten? The one who stole my milk during nursery? The one who poured water on my head during our play in second grade? Luna Koizumi?"

I must have imagined it but Hotaru looked shocked for a bit when I said those things. Come to think of it, I didn't know she was in my kindergarten years.

"Hotaru? You okay?" I asked her while I scrutinized her face.

She blinked a couple of times. "Yeah," she finally answered. "She's the one."

There it was again. Ever since the Aoi-Hyuuga-finding-out fiasco, they've been trying their best to avoid giving me a clue on something. Maybe they were even before I found out (not really) about it I just didn't notice.

"Hey ya'll!" Luna giggled and I swear I saw hearts in the boys' eyes. "I'm Luna Koizumi. I'm sure _all_ of you know that." She giggled again. "I'm a model and a singer. You know that, too!" She did _not_ just say that!

I had to dig deeper breaths to keep my nauseous feeling in check.

"Are you okay, Mikan?" Anna's voice whispered in concerned.

"I'm fine," I managed to say. "Just dizzy."

"She's starting to turn green," Hotaru said through the microphone. "Permster, do you have any dark-colored plastic bags? Anyone?"

"Me?" Permy repeated. "Lemme see…. uh, no…not here… yes! Does black go okay?"

"Even better," Hotaru replied and took the plastic bag from Permy who was at the front. She forced in my hands and I held on it tightly.

"Thanks guys," I murmured and I could hear quiet answers.

"So," Narumi continued. "Does anyone want to be Ms. Koizumi's partner?"

"Please, um, sir?" her high-pitched voice broke in. "Call me Luna."

Narumi looked confused at first but shrugged it off. "Okay…Luna. Who wants to be her partner, again?"

A lot of hands raised up including girls 'cause they want to be with their "BFF Luna!". Gag. Speaking of which, I'm almost at my control-the-gag peak right now.

"Excuse me, sir," she interrupted again. "But I want to be with my Natsume-kun."

Whispers doubting and agreeing with Luna's words but I started to gag.

"Hold it in, Mikan," Hotaru whispered as she patted my back.

"Keep it in, keep it in, keep it in…" I chanted quietly as I tried to listen through the ringing in my ears.

"But Hyuuga-san already has a partner, Luna. Maybe another one?" Narumi suggested but kept his mouth shut with the look Luna gave him.

"Where is his partner?" Luna demanded. Of course, being a geek, I raised my hand. She scoffed at me. Duh, snobby, slutty Luna doesn't want anyone near her _Natsume-kun_. Bleck!

"Sir, I think low-classed people shouldn't be with high-classed people like _moi_," she said haughtily and I clenched my fist in order to keep my anger in but I think it only made my nausea worse.

"I refuse," a cold voice suddenly cut-in. I didn't need to know who that was. Of course, Hyuuga Natsume didn't want other people to even touch him!

"One idiot is enough for me," he muttered lazily and irritatingly. "Two is a pain-in-the-ass."

The room was silent before Narumi spoke.

"Since we're still weighing the options," he began. "I have to go to a meeting. Free period everyone! Make sure you get Luna to familiarize, okay? And Luna, do please find another partner or if Hyuuga-san approves."

Then he scampered away like a pup. I couldn't blame him, he had a lot of snobby kids to introduce to us and I think he's already full of it. Everyone became bustling with talk and others went to Koizumi to try and chat with her. But she ignored them and went straight to our direction.

"Typical," Permy whispered. "The enemy is coming."

"Are you alright, Tera?" Yuu asked.

"I'm fine," I replied weakly. "Just a bit nauseous."

"Keep it together, girl," Nonoko reminded me. "And try not to blot her eyes," Anna added jokingly.

Amidst of all the dizziness, I managed to smiled and give a small laugh.

"You dare smile at my face?" Koizumi's voice pitched in.

I looked up to her innocently. "What I do is nothing of your business. I'm a low-classman. Why should someone like you come here?" I made my voice sound like a ghost kid.

She seemed to twitch. "I'm here to tell you to back off from my Natsume," she hissed at me. "Or else." She snapped her fingers and immediately, girls came in emphasis.

I looked behind her slowly and turned back to her with the same voice. But my nausea made it a bit difficult for me to act.

"Bringing others to your fight is very cowardly," I started innocently. "So if you're a coward, what am I?"

"You're a geek!" she shrieked at me. "And a retard! That's worse than being a scaredy-cat!"

"It takes one to know one," I said in a sing-song voice used by the singing ghost kids.

She huffed and stomped her feet away from me. Then, I gagged once again and held the plastic bag close to my mouth.

"Breathe!" Hotaru reminded me and I did but it didn't help. "C'mon, Tera, she's gone." Hotaru kept trying to make me stop gagging but I couldn't. I'm just soooo disgusted. I didn't know why but every time I see people being all like that or if they have PDA (public display of affection), it just makes me so sick but this case is a lot more worse than the others.

"Oh, Natsume-kun~," she called but from what I saw with blurry eyes, Hyuuga paid no heed. He kept on reading his manga.

But Luna smiled wickedly and sat on his lap and pulled the manga down and cupped his cheek affectionately.

That was it for my control.

"BLUUUWAA!" I puked into the bag as I became super-disgusted with what I saw.

"Uh oh," Anna whispered.

"She lost it," Nonoko whispered back.

Hotaru just sighed and patted my back. "Any better?"

I shook my head. "I think I puked my breakfa—" But before I could finish, I puked again because I saw Luna running her hand up and down Hyuuga's chest. Besides, the shaking of my head made it worse.

My God, what have I done to deserve this?

"Get off me, slut," Hyuuga growled. I saw his band mates all horrified at what the bi—I mean, slut, is doing to him. But funny enough, I saw Aoi snicker sinisterly as if she knows what Hyuuga would do when the slut pushed it.

Luna only laughed in a seducing manner. "I know you like it."

Then, to my satisfaction, he pushed her off leaving her butt sore on the floor. Then he stood up and walked for the door.

"Yo, dude!" Koko called out. "Where you goin'?"

He didn't look back to reply. "Change my damn shirt and my pants." Then he was out.

"Kyaaa~," girls cooed. "He's so cool!"

"Gaah…" I breathed. "Thank God that was over. I thought I was going to throw up all of my breakfast."

Hotaru kept patting my back gently. "How would you know?"

I weakly smiled at her. "The eggs are still in my stomach along with the Milo."

She rolled her eyes before she bopped me on the head.

"Ow," I complained as I rubbed the sore spot. "Hey! You know I hate it when you do that!"

She bopped me again. "Does it matter?" she retorted and sat back in her chair with a book in her hands. I guess she's not in an "actress mood" yet.

The first period was going to be over in about 10 minutes and we went to different rooms for our separated second period. Fortunately, I had Hotaru and Nonoko with me. Unfortunately, I had Luna, Hyuuga, and Koko who—in another unfortunate matter—had a freakish ability to read people's mind.

Second period was music. The music room was basically the theatre hall but we just used the stage to, according to Serina-sensei, "let out what music is building up inside of you". I liked it but when she said it, it's like she has an orchestra as a background. *shudder.

Today, we were required to present a talent related to music. We could bring our instruments if we could play one and others could just "sing their lungs out" (my term).

With my friends by me, we walked together to our lockers. "Coincidentally", our lockers were by each other so we could walk together without raising too much suspicion. I turned the knob of my lock and took my violin with some of the music sheets for my presentation. I also saw Permy get her music sheets while Hotaru just coolly stood by her locker filing her nails.

We walked briskly towards the theatre hall after saying goodbye to the others who were going to their World History class.

"I wonder what reason she had us present something…" Permy wondered out loud.

I saw Hotaru shrug. "Who cares?"

_I do_, I thought miserably as I rehearse my piece in my head again_. 'Cause I have a bad feeling this isn't going to go well. And it isn't puke!_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Good morning, my students!" Serina-sensei's voice echoed throughout the hall. "I hope you had your musical talents ready for today." Her eyes found Luna staring at Hyuuga dreamily. Or more like hungrily.

"And I see that we have Ms. Luna Koizumi with us," she announced. "Welcome and I do hope you have one ready, Ms.—"

"Luna," Luna interrupted.

"Of course," sensei said. "Now let's begin with Mr. Akushi."

We were a lot; probably 30 in all. Most of the students sang but others had instruments with them. Some were good; others need a bit more practice. Then, Hotaru was called.

She confidently strutted forward and faced us all. Out of nowhere, she produced a stainless steel flute which I saw her practice with whenever we had free time.

"I will now perform Gavotte by Sebastian Bach. I revised it a little, though," she said with a smile. No, it ain't a natural smile. Ice Queen doesn't smile—only on special occasions. But now, she has to _make _it look natural. I gotta hand it to her; this girl's got talent.

Then, she began to perform.

I felt my jaw drop at the beauty of the music. I knew she was practicing in her room but the rooms were sound-proof. So it makes sense that we haven't heard her perform her piece yet.

Her music was like a nightingale's song in the night. It was a bit jumpy but also calming to listen to.

Soon, too soon, it was finished. She curtseyed before going back to her seat beside Nonoko.

"Magnificent!" Serina-sensei praised. "That was very beautiful! Thank you for the performance, Yui-san."

Permy grinned at her. "That was fantabulous!"

"Here, here!" I agreed. "Why didn't you tell us that you had Gavotte as your musical piece?"

She snorted as she stashed away her flute. "Why would I?"

Permy and I snuck a look at each other and grinned.

"Typical, typical," we chorused. Then we high-fived each other and punched our fists together quietly.

Then, we waited for five more people to perform before Permy's name was called. I saw her look at her piece one last time before standing up.

"Go get 'em girl!" I whispered to her encouragingly and she smiled at me nervously. I patted her arm softly.

"Break a leg, genius," Hotaru said and cracked a small smile. Small, but nevertheless, it's a smile. It made Permy even more fired up right now.

She walked over the grand piano and sat there delicately. I knew that Permy would perform a piano composition; she had Nonoko to give her some pointers. What I didn't know was the piece.

"Today, I will perform Pachelbel's Canon with a few revisions," Permy said in a monotonous tone and put her hands on the keys.

She took a few deep breaths first and closed her eyes before her hands started the melody.

It was calming at first but as it went to the chorus, it became very beautiful. It made me remember the times whenever my friends and I would play together and have a time of our lives.

Then, she pushed the last key to fade.

Serina-sensei clapped first before we followed her.

"That was very beautiful!" She sniffed and wiped a tear that dropped. "Thank you very much Usumiko-san."

She bowed and walked over to us. We noticed that she was sniffing when she arrived and noticed that she cried silently while she played it.

I just also noticed just now that I had dropped a tear or two when I sniffed.

I hugged her when she sat down. "That was beautiful, Permy," I whispered.

Hotaru rubbed her back. "It was wonderful," she said monotonously but sincerely. When we looked at her, we noticed that her eyes were a bit misty.

We couldn't help but smile just a little.

"Waname-san?"

I wiped my tears away and cleared my throat.

"Waname-san?"

I think someone's calling me.

"Last call for Waname-san."

"Tera!" Permy called me.

I looked at her confusedly. "Huh?"

"You're on!" she whispered frantically.

"Oh!" I jumped in realization. "I'm here, sensei!"

"Then come up here and let out the music in you," Serina-sensei said with a patient look.

"You got this in a bag, Tera," Permy cheered.

"Go Tera," Hotaru muttered sarcastically. I scowled at her. She smirked. _Fine by me, at least she said something._

I gulped before standing up and walking towards my stage.


	19. Chapter 19 Have a surprise TIMED

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 – Have a surprise TIMED**

I gulped before calming myself down. Then, I fumbled for my violin before going up the front shakily and fixing myself. Then, my geeky side surfaced.

"T-this piece was originally made by Tchaikovsky. This is Black Swan or Swan Lake," I said meekly and held the violin with my left and tucked the body to my chin.

(To search, go to YouTube and search for Tchaikovsky Swan Lake)

Finally, after taking in a deep, cleansing breath, I began to move my fingers.

I closed my eyes as I focused on my piece. I listened to my violin's humming tune and let my heart control the fingers that were moving to create the piece. I felt the bow's constant back and forth movement and how it harmonized with the violin's strings. It felt magic whenever I do it. It felt like I was the only one there with my violin. It felt like I was in heaven.

Then, with a final strum with my bow, I ended my performance.

_Clap, clap, clap, clap, clap, and clap._

No, only Serina-sensei, my friends, and others who just woke up and clapped to make it look like they were awake clapped for my performance. I was actually expecting a lot of applaud but I remembered that I wasn't on stage as Equinox but only as Tera Waname. Of course, nobody listened to classical music that much. But I had to live to the fact that I was not the only one in the 4.9 billion people in the world who loved classical music.

"Exceptional! You have chosen a beautiful piece, Waname-san!" sensei exclaimed as she clasped her hands together with a proud smile.

"Thank you, sensei," I said to her and went back to my chair with my head bowed in embarrassment.

As I reached my friends, Permy was the first one to compliment.

"That was amazing!" she said with a happy smile. "You glowed back there!"

My brows met together and I snorted. "You're exaggerating, Rin."

Hotaru bopped my head again. "Accept it, you pessimistic idiot."

I grinned at her while I scratched the back of my head. "Aw, shucks," I teased her.

She narrowed her eyes before turning away with her arms crossed.

"Why did you choose that piece?" She went straight to the point.

"Yeah," Permy agreed like a Jack-in-a-box. "You're way more talented than just playing a simple-noted Swan Lake."

I shook my head. "I dunno. I just kinda felt like it. Was it too inferior for me?"

Hotaru snorted through her nose. "It's the melody that counts, you idiot. Jeez, what do you learn in playing violins? Eat a bow 101?"

"Hey! That was a long time ago!" I snapped with a pout.

Permy grinned at me mischievously. "Is three years too long for you?"

My pout deepened as they enjoyed themselves by teasing me with my first lessons of violin three years ago. Yeah, I admit I ate the bow. But that wasn't my fault! Some doofus bumped into my hand and forced the bow into my mouth because my mouth was open because I was breathing through it because I had a cold.

Okay, true story was that I was so hungry and I didn't have any snacks. I thought the bow was a big chocolate stick. There, happy?

Just a few moments later, I heard Serina-sensei pause as she adjusted her glasses when she was about to call the next person. It was as if she was trying to clarify something.

Finally, she cleared her throat. "Luna? It's your turn."

Unconsciously, I snickered. Some hateful eyes looked at me and I faked by coughing and sneezing and they turned away from disgust.

"What the heck is _their_ problem?" Permy whispered in an annoyed tone.

"Fake-goddess worship," Hotaru muttered sarcastically before inserting a cough to cover her voice.

I couldn't help but giggle at their comments and just kept my mouth shut. Just in case I barf again like earlier in class, I brought with me a black plastic bag that's big enough for a book to fit in.

She snapped her ridiculously manicured fingers before some of the boys brought a portable CD player. She put in a disc and pushed some buttons. And speaking of buttons…

"This song is dedicated to my Natsume," she purred and I caught sight of Koko gagging mockingly while Hyuuga's face was emotionless. "I hope you like it," she added with a wink.

Like Koko, I was gagging but for real. I saw Hotaru shake her head while Permy smiled sympathetically before she rubbed my back.

"I'll get Anna to make a five-course dinner later," Permy whispered while I scowled at her. They're really having fun of my anti-slut instincts.

The music started with a slow beat but it sounds seductive to my ears. Either way, I can't help but feel sick again when she started to dance because all she needs now was a pole to finish it off. Or I think she needs a guy to be her pole. Yeesh!

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'_

_(repeat)_

Typical and hardly  
The type I fall for  
I like it when the physical  
Don't leave me askin' for more

I'm a sexy mama  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna  
What I wanna do is bring this on ya  
Back up all the things that I told ya

You've been sayin'  
All the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here  
To help take this off

Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat?  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'

(repeat)

_You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cuz the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me_

I wonder if I'm just too much for you  
Wonder if my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder what I got next for you, what you wanna do?

Take a chance to recognize  
That this could be yours  
I can see just like most guys  
That your game don't please

Baby can't you see  
How these clothes are fittin' on me  
And the heat comin' from this beat?  
I'm about to blow, I don't think you know

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'

_(repeat)_

_Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)  
Come on baby loosen up my buttons babe  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)  
Baby won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
(Loosen up my buttons babe)_

I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons babe  
But you keep frontin'  
Sayin' what you gon' do to me  
But I ain't seen nuttin'

(repeat 4x)

"Oh," Permy gasped.

"My," Hotaru continued unenthusiastically but disgust could be heard in her voice.

"GOD!" I exclaimed and threw up in the bag.

I had to close my eyes while listening to the loud applause my classmates were making.

"Thank you, thank you!" I heard her say. I felt and heard her tip-tapping shoes go back to her seat near Hyuuga.

"Well," Serina-sensei started. "That was…"—she inserted a cough—"rather creative of you, Luna. Thank you for the performance."

"You think?" Permy hissed. "Didn't anyone see her touch herself? That was disgusting!"

"It reminds me of the time Mikan accidentally pooped in her underwear when we were in fourth grade," Hotaru muttered quietly but amusingly.

That made me better in a way.

"Hey! You put in pooping seeds in my drink as far as I could remember!" I retorted back at her while I closed the puke-smelling bag.

"No wonder you have a small brain," Hotaru fired back while she flicked my forehead. I rubbed the sore spot while I stuck my tongue out to her.

Permy just giggled at our silliness and composed herself once again as if she knew what was going next.

"Now could we call in Hyuuga-san again with his joint performance with Yome-san?" Serina-sensei called out and I could hear the shuffling of chairs as people quieted down to hear their act.

Hyuuga went ahead and brought with him a Slash Appetite for Destruction Les Paul. He plugged it in an amplifier and tested its tune. Koko went behind and tested the drums for slight off-tune beats. Then, both of them took a microphone and stand each and put a CD player near them.

"Hey everyone!" Koko greeted. "I know it's unusual but my man, Natsume and I are having a joint performance for ya'll."

Everyone whooped and whistled while he looked at Serina-sensei for approval. When she nodded once, Koko faced us again.

"So, the CD player is for the other instruments since we aren't complete," Koko explained.

"Rest assured, we aren't cheating like some numbskulls are thinking," Natsume muttered through the microphone. Harsh as it may be, his voice still made the girls faint into a fantasy with him. Gross…

"Hope ya'll like it," Koko added. "This song is just a revision of a legend a long time ago. Actually dedicated to someone I met when I was a kid."

Then, he beat the drumsticks three times before Hyuuga started his solo.

"I know this song!" I blurted out before my friends could comprehend Hyuuga's flowing fingers.

Then, Koko started the drums while the CD player inserted the bass and the other guitar while Hyuuga repeated the solo. On cue, Koko started to sing in his slightly raspy voice. I guess he meant it to be like that.

_She's got a smile that it seems to me  
Reminds me of childhood memories  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky  
Now and then when I see her face  
She takes me away to that special place  
And if I stared too long  
I'd probably break down and cry_

Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine

It seems to me that Koko's the lead here and Hyuuga's going to be the back-up and guitarist for this song. But I felt the words cutting through the heart of the person sitting beside me.

Hyuuga's started to work once again as he went through the riff. I stared at the way he moved his fingers so easily as if I was studying them. Then, too soon, Koko started the next verse.

_She's got eyes of the bluest skies  
As if they thought of rain  
I hate to look into those eyes  
And see an ounce of pain  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe place  
Where as a child I'd hide  
And pray for the thunder and the rain  
To quietly pass me by_

Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine

Huh, he could still remember her eyes, eh? Crap, as much as I want to help, they just can't be together. Even though he was drumming, it was as if he wasn't singing and drumming at the same time.

Hyuuga repeated the riff again but it was changed in some notes.

_Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine  
Oh, sweet child o' mine  
Oh, sweet love of mine_

After Koko's voice faded, Hyuuga backed away from the microphone started the main solo and I gaped at it.

"Whoa," I whispered.

"He's good," Permy commented.

"He knows guitar," Hotaru commented sarcastically.

He was bopping his head to the beat and he was fiercely holding his guitar as if he was having fun with it. After he let the guitar screech for a note before forwarding towards the microphone and sang in a low-baritone with Koko inserting every now and then. The beat slowed down a bit and they let the harmony settle in.

_Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now_

Where do we go  
Sweet child (Hyuuga)  
Where do we go now

Then, they started the fast pace again with Hyuuga doing solos and Koko drumming energetically while singing.

_Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Where do we go  
Where do we go now_

Where do we go  
Where do we go now  
Sweet child  
Sweet child o' mine

Koko hit the drums once and Hyuuga slowly played the notes one-by-one until it faded to the finish.

The audience's applause caused the uproar in the hall as the whooping and whistling and screaming never stopped. I also clapped my hands but only in my seat. I gotta admit; they weren't one of the top bands in Japan for nothing.

"Thank ya'll!" Koko said through the mic before running off to his seat with Natsume trailing behind him while his guitar slung behind him in a casual way. He turned to look at me with a smirk while I glared at him hard.

"That was awesome!" I said to Hotaru and Permy who was still in a daze.

Hotaru snorted. "Whatever." Then she crossed her arms. But I could see that she was impressed with their performance.

"Rin?" I asked the girl beside me who was looking at nothing. I shook her and she nervously turned to look at me.

"Did I miss something?" she asked casually but I could see pass her mask.

"Yeah, you did," I said to her. "You missed the part where Yui agreed that you like Koko _very_ much."

To say that she was flabbergasted was an understatement.

"WHAT?" she half-yelled at me. "I refuse to believe such lie!"

"I know," I replied. "Because I'm lying."

She blinked a couple of times before she narrowed her eyes at me and Hotaru who was nonchalantly crossing her arms and inspecting her nails.

"Honey," I started and put a hand on her shoulder. "That song was for you."

She shook her head in disbelief. Yeah, she's a stubborn girl like me.

"You're the only girl he'd ever seriously talk to when we were kids," I reminded her. "He's missing you."

She shook her head sadly again. "You know I can't meet him once again," she murmured. "I can't risk our identity for him."

I nodded in understanding. Hotaru was right—having three lives was a pain.

"Well," I started as I patted her shoulder. "Correct me if I'm wrong but I think if you both could meet each other as Rin Usumiko then it's a cinch, right?"

"Yeah, but it's still dangerous, idiot," Hotaru cut-in swiftly.

I sighed. She's right once again.

Then, a loud clapping could be heard from behind us. A figure of a man could be seen in the shadows.

"The performances were amazing though some need some work," he said in a tenor as he stood upright. He walked out of the shadows and we could see his slightly long, light-blond hair having some graying parts on some parts, his shining brown eyes, and his three-piece, black suit.

He looked at me a fraction of a second and I smiled just in time.

"May I announce something, Serina?" he asked and sensei bowed respectfully.

"In two months time, there will be an interschool competition here in our beloved school between us and our rival, Gakuen Alex," he said. "It would be a Music Showdown. The limit for the performers is two bands and ten solo performances that would represent our school. The other school has the same numbers as well. Tomorrow, we would formally announce the competitors but for now, we have one band in mind."

Others started to whisper about who the band is. Well, duh, it's pretty obvious.

"Another thing is…" he paused as if to make sure if the next thing he says didn't give it away. "There would be a surprise at the end of the competition. So hopefully, everyone would attend the event. Thank you."

Then he left the whooping class after he gave me a lingering glance. I nodded at him just as he exited and I looked at my friends.

"I guess you're going to go there in lunch, huh?" Permy asked me with a knowing stare.

I shrugged nonchalantly. "I don't know what it is but I'm guessing it has something to do with the B and M words," I replied.

Hotaru just stared at me with a suspicious look in her eyes. I really hate it when she did that… that just meant she didn't feel right with this.

Well, me, too.

But I looked back at Permy's face and imagined the blue eyes that had once occupied hers.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

I rapped the door three times before a voice called, "enter". I opened the door slowly as I peeked in to see him wearing his glasses while reading the newspaper with a mug of coffee on his desk.

"You wanted to see me?" I asked him with a respectful bow.

He nodded back at me while he kept focused on his paper. "Yes. And it has something to do with this." He threw the paper lightly at me.

I caught it easily and saw what he was talking about.

I snorted. "This is already solved."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you had a boyfriend…particularly your brother."

I rolled my eyes. "Lemme tell you a little story of my life…"

I then told him about Hyuuga and the other things I didn't want to put here because I'm tired of repeating it over and over again.

He sighed. "I see…"

Just then, someone barged in the room without bothering to knock. Futon strode across the room while he held a paper up.

"Father," he growled through clenched teeth. "What is this all about?"

I became confused and took the paper from him. I read it over and over again not believing it to be true. I looked back at the man who was casually clasping his hands together in front of his mouth with a serious look.

"Uncle," I choked out. "What is this all about?" I repeated Futon's last statement.


	20. Chapter 20 Eavesdropping ain't good idea

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 20 – Eavesdropping isn't a good idea**

"WHAT?" everyone yelled in chorus as Mikan and Futon announced what had been planned for them. Sumire stood up angrily and started to pace, her feet stomping angrily as she did so.

"Why the _hell_ do they want us to be the judges for this stupid contest?" Nonoko shrieked and almost pulled her head out. Anna helplessly tried to calm her down to no avail.

Mikan kept quiet as everyone—excluding Hotaru and Futon—ranted over the subject.

_Flashback_

Kazu Izumi, the principal, kept his hand-over-his-mouth posture as he observed Mikan's gaping mouth and Futon's steaming head.

"Oh, that?" he asked as if there weren't two teenagers ready to blow. "That's just an announcement to be made by next week."

Futon's glare intensified. "Don't you know what this would cost Mikan and her band?" he nearly yelled. Mikan had to keep a restraining hand on Futon's arm to stop him from jumping over the table and strangling the man behind it.

Kazu remained calm. "That's why I called Mikan here to ask for her opinion, boy. Didn't we teach you to be patient?" he retorted with an eyebrow raised. He then cleared his throat and turned his attention to the frozen teen.

"Our school is losing its funds due to the refurnishing and the many famous people signing up to it and their privileges," he explained while he put his arms on the table. "The public knowing that Blue Moon is the judge for the competition would have them buy tickets and our merchandise just to see you. Of course, Dark Sky is a major help but we need _more_. Besides, I think it's a good publicity for you, don't you think?"

"That's the least they need, old man," Futon answered for Mikan. "They need privacy. Not the stupid publicity."

Kazu turned to his son with a small glare. "I need the opinion of whom I'm speaking with, _young_ man, and not a steamy teenager. Perhaps you should improve your respect next time. Too bad your mother forgot about that."

Mikan became scared. She wasn't scared for Futon. No, she was scared _what_ Futon could do.

But she was surprised when Futon turned to back away after saying—hissing is a better term—an, "I'm outta here" and slammed the door shut when he went out. She could still feel Futon's deathly aura.

Mikan could only shake her head in pity and turned back to the man behind the desk.

"With all due respect, Uncle, I agree with Futon," she replied. "We need privacy to keep our band intact. With all the hiding we've been through, Aoi Hyuuga already knows who we are. Luna Koizumi isn't much of a problem—" she stopped in mid-sentence because she was about to add, "because she's a stupid b****" but thought otherwise.

She cleared her throat. "Anyway, I would have loved to help but I also need my band's opinion not just mine. How about I give you the answer by the day after tomorrow?"

Kazu rubbed his chin. "Very well. But please, promise that you'd give me the answer as soon as possible. It's quite important for the school."

Mikan nodded and bowed again. She was about to turn the door knob before stopping.

"Have you ever thought why Futon hates you so much?" she asked suddenly.

She could feel Kazu's stern gaze on her. "No," he replied frostily.

"Maybe you should think what you've done for him and his mother recently," she murmured loud enough for him to hear and went out to follow where Futon had gone to.

_End of flashback_

After she left the office, she had found Futon _almost_ demolishing a thirty-second of the Western Woods. Good thing the Western Woods were far from the school or else people would be coming there to see a part of the forest barren and the trees uprooted.

"I don't like this idea," Yuu stated the obvious, bringing our dear Mikan back to Earth. "I actually _despise_ it. Why in the world does the principal expect us to get exposed to the public like this?"

"It's not yet decided," Mikan interrupted whatever Sumire was about to rant. "I told him to give us time until the day after tomorrow. I agree with you, though. Nobody likes this idea."

Hotaru turned her eyes to her best friend. "What is the principal's reason to do this?"

"He said that because the school is losing its funds from the refurnishing and stuff and new and _famous_ people getting special treatments."

"But we pay our electrical bills, water bills, and rent," Anna broke in.

"Twin, we don't pay rent," Nonoko reminded her. "We _made_ this, remember?"

"Oh…"

"Still!" Sumire half-shrieked and stomped her foot. "That's just stupid! I mean, I don't see Dark Sky and Luna Bitchy Koizumi get special treatments!"

Though she cringed at her word, Mikan managed to answer her. "Yeah but think about it, they didn't have to pay for tuition, they didn't have to pay for their needs here, and they don't have to pay monthly interests like we do. But I do see your point."

"He only cares about the money and keeping up the fame," a grave voice said. She turned to see Futon rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Besides," he continued. "That's all he's been counting on ever since you guys came here."

"What?" Yuu choked out. "You mean he's been hoping for the world to know about us in time?"

Futon nodded. "Something like that."

Mikan wasn't listening to their exchange though; she was watching how the two communicated. She then realized that Yuu's tone didn't imply the current situation of the band… he meant something else and Futon knew about it.

Someone let out a frustrated sigh. Hotaru. She seemed to have known what Yuu meant and was not the slightest bit relieved of the situation.

"Why can't you say that you'd decline?" Nonoko asked as she held hands with her twin, Anna.

Hotaru answered for Mikan. "This place is our home. We can't just let it get sold because we lost funds."

All of them snapped their heads to her direction and looked at her like she just grew a head and had a third eye.

"Hotaru," Mikan began, her eyes getting teary. "I didn't know you have the heart to do say that—whoa!" She managed to dodge the unexpected bullet from the Idiot Gun she pulled out. Smoke emitted from the nose of the gun and she glared at her.

Despite the tension, Hotaru managed to surprise them yet again with her Ice Queen reputation.

"Don't let it get to your head, stupid," she growled at Mikan while the latter shrank beneath her glare. She turned to the others. "I believe we're in a 50-50 situation here."

"If we agree," Nonoko started. "We'd be risking our identities and our normal life. I don't want that to happen."

"But if we decline, the school would get closed down," Anna meekly said, her face was very sad. "The Room would be found out…"

"Oh no," Sumire moaned. "I can't believe I freaking forgot about the Room!"

"We'd be found out eventually," Yuu continued whatever Anna had cut-off.

Mikan had a sudden urge to hit something. But knowing what it could do, she managed to push it in and let it calm down.

_Of course we'd be found out_, she thought to herself wistfully. _The people here would realize who's this and that and we'd be gone…for good._

"How about I help you guys find jobs?" Futon suggested with hopelessness in his voice. "If we make more money and donate it to the school, maybe we'd be able to push our luck."

"We can't," Hotaru said coldly. "Jobs won't pay the _debts_ of the _school_." She held up a screen showing the bills.

It would seem that she hacked into every computer database the school had and also hacked into every store and company the school had been in contact with. She showed them her gadget and the only thing you could hear was the gasps, angry puffs and, of course, more than two people cussing over and over again.

Speaking of cursing, Sumire cussed out colorful words, directing them at the principal.

"Five…hundred…million…Yen?" It was Mikan's turn to shriek the total. It was too big.

"Why would the damn principal have this kind of debt?" Nonoko hissed and screeched at the same time as she joined Sumire, who was still cussing out colorful words, in the pacing area.

"This is more like a gamble debt than a school debt." The once calm Yuu was now shaking with anger.

Futon gritted his teeth. "I knew it," he hissed. "That bastard got his hands on the school money and gambled it to shreds."

Mikan couldn't take it anymore and headed downstairs to the Recreational Section and ran full speed towards a punching bag. The bag didn't take the attacks she gave easily and it ripped to shreds. Or it ripped because of what she's been repeating while attacking:

"That f****** damn sh*tty bastard!"

Oh dear… Mikan's not in a mood to talk right now.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

She walked down the hallway towards the principal's office in her uniform. Narumi accompanied her, too, after hearing the situation and promised them that their identities and safety are the most prior things he has to take care of.

Mikan couldn't help but ponder over the decision they've made.

"It feels selfish if we just keep our identities hidden while the school is in turmoil," Yuu had said earlier. "Besides, the more debts the school has made the more of the possibility we'd be found out."

So that was it, they've agreed to do the judging but under some conditions.

Narumi knocked on the door gingerly and opened it after a voice commanded him to do so. Mikan poked her head in before making her whole body enter the room. Narumi followed and closed the door.

"And?" the principal urged.

She took a deep breath first. Then after she'd made sure that she was ready to answer (without cursing at anyone), she looked into the eyes of Kazu.

"We've agreed to be the judges," she said. Kazu's expression lightened up immediately.

"But on certain conditions," Narumi inserted and Kazu became solemn again.

"Conditions?" Kazu repeated as he crossed his fingers together and put them in front of his mouth. "If they are something that involves social change, then that is something I cannot help you with."

Narumi ignored the jibe. "First, the audience should be at least 10 meters away from the band and no one, even the contestants, was to touch them during the competition besides the guard and such. Second, they were to only have one category of judging—"

"Elaborate," the principal commanded.

"For example, Mikan here is to only judge about the music style, so on and so forth," Narumi said with a hint of irritation in his voice. "Third, they are allowed to perform on stage but they would use their own equipment for security reasons. Fourth, no one, as in even the best paparazzi, was to know where they were to stay even the decoy information for their resting place. Lastly, they would keep the money earned during the competition, or even after that, which would be used for the school as you had said."

A moment of silence lingered in the office. Mikan shifted against the tension. Then, Kazu sat upright and looked at the two of them.

"I'm fine with the conditions except one," he stated. "Why should _you _keep the money?"

"It would have seemed that you had been gambling with it lately," Mikan replied with the same cold tone. "With a whooping amount of five hundred million Yen."

Kazu's face was angered but his eyes were surprised and guilty. "How did you know?"

Mikan put her finger on her chin as she started to enumerate. "Let me see…the school database said that you had one billion in store for the school. The refurnishing only took 300 million Yen and the staff paycheck was 200 million Yen. Now, I wonder where the other 500 million went off?"

Kazu was about to retaliate but Mikan continued while ignoring him.

"We had a video captured that you went to a casino and gambled the rest of it there," she said while she had the fake-innocent look on your face.

"Where did you get that information?" Kazu's voice was shocked and furious.

"Hotaru is the Ice Queen but she is also called the Blackmail Queen," she answered matter-of-factly. "She told me that she'd show the video and the bills to every part of the school if ever you break those conditions. Now do you get the reason why we have to keep the money?"

Kazu didn't reply to her question though. "How could I trust you about the safe-keeping?"

With some effort, Mikan managed not roll her eyes.

"I'll have the ticket sellers get the amount and give them directly to you and I would also have a copy of it," Narumi replied this time. "That way nobody cheats the conditions."

The principal seemed to be cornered by the conditions, Mikan had thought. But nonetheless, the man sighed and fixed his glasses into place.

"Fine then," he replied. "But I need to speak with Narumi alone."

Without further adieu, Mikan exited leaving Narumi and the principal alone. But nobody knew that Mikan intended to listen to their conversation with the use of Hotaru's inventions.

"… exposing them?" Narumi said. "Did you forget the agreement?"

"No, I did not. I was regretful for the loss of money and still am regretful that it would be a matter of time before they would be exposed because of this. Other than that, though it is bad news for _you_, it would be better if they knew that the heirs are here in school. That way, the paparazzi are going to pay just to get—"

"Is that all you care about? The money?"

"In a way, yes! Nobody in this world could resist two cases of cash!"

"How about Mikan? She's starting to remember because of those people! She's starting to act like the way she was before this chaos. Don't you care about your niece?"

There was a shuffle of a chair and then a thump. Mikan gasped lightly before she heard her uncle's very angry tone.

"I care, you imbecile! But no matter what they do, nobody could change the fact that they will be broken apart because they are the _heirs_!"

"It was starting to change. After a year of staying here, she's starting to forget all of this! But now that Dark Sky and most especially that Hyuuga came here, she's starting to remember! Why did you even let them come?"

"I was blackmailed yet again! Is that my fault?"

"With all due respect sir, yes it is. Which would you choose your own reputation or the safety and sanity of your daughter-figure?"

Silence engulfed the atmosphere. But to Mikan, she was still dazed of what she was hearing.

"Furthermore, do you even care about your own son? Who would you choose, your son or Mikan?"

"Never give me those choices, Narumi. You do not know the whole story."

"That may be so but I know that I must find a way that Mikan would be happy with her friends and not trapped in an office full of problems and papers!"

"You must have forgotten that they are almost eighteen. The deal said so."

"They're still kids…" Narumi murmured ever so gently that Mikan had to strain her ears to listen. "Why are they subjected to this?"

Mikan presumed that her uncle sat down because she heard the shuffling of a chair again.

"There's nothing, not even I, could do to change it," her uncle replied in a grave voice. "I believe this is the end of the conversation." And he called out Mikan's name.

Mikan entered the room a bit shakily but no one noticed. She looked at the principal whose suit was a bit ruffled and his hair was a little messy.

"I accept the conditions," Kazu said as if he wasn't yelling earlier. "I have no strings attached. Go on and tell them."

Mikan nodded instead of answering, not trusting her voice. Then, together with Narumi, they strode out of the office back to the band.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"_How about Mikan? She's starting to remember because of those people! She's starting to act like the way she was before this chaos. Don't you care about your niece?"_

"_It was starting to change. After a year of staying here, she's starting to forget all of this! But now that Dark Sky and most especially that Hyuuga came here, she's starting to remember! Why did you even let them come?"_

"_I was blackmailed yet again! Is that my fault?"_

"_With all due respect sir, yes it is. Which would you choose your own reputation or the safety and sanity of your daughter-figure?"_

"_Furthermore, do you even care about your own son? Who would you choose, your son or Mikan?"_

"_Never give me those choices, Narumi. You do not know the whole story."_

_What's happening?_

"MIKAN!" someone yelled and she fluttered her eyes open. She saw her friends looking at her with curiosity and concern. It would seem that it was Sumire who called her attention back to Earth.

"You okay?" the permed-girl asked. "You're spacing out."

Mikan shook her head with a weak smile. "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Nonoko asked. "You went over the song. It was done like five seconds ago."

"S-sorry," she stuttered. "I need to get some air." Then, she left her guitar on a stand without bothering to unplug it from the amp.

Her friends looked at her retreating back before looking at each other.

"What do you think happened in the principal's office?" Yuu asked as his thoughts were filled with concern over Mikan.

"I'm gonna find out soon," Hotaru muttered and started to unplug her guitar. "Let's call it quits. Dinner's going to be late if you don't cook soon." She gave the Twins a knowing glance and all of them went out of the room. She, however, proceeded before them to find the missing band mate.

As it is, she found Mikan in her room, making random tunes on her guitar. Random would be stupid because Hotaru noticed that the sound Mikan was making with her guitar was somewhat…confused and lost.

Then it clicked.

"What happened?" Hotaru asked as she sat down on Mikan's bed beside her.

Miakn kept silent and looked as if she was thinking about something.

"Hotaru…" Mikan murmured. "Please. Don't keep me in the dark anymore." Then Hotaru was shocked as she saw Mikan's half-crazy eyes.

"I want to know what's happening," Mikan continued. "I'm going crazy and it's gonna get worse if this moves on longer! What are you guys hiding from me? Why are Uncle and Narumi fighting over something that would break us apart?" And, to show that she can't take it anymore, she fell and knelt on the ground with her face touching the ground.

Hotaru lost her "Ice Queen" character and knelt to heave Mikan up. Mikan was indeed looked like someone who just found out that her mother was dead and she was a rape-product.

"What did you hear?" Hotaru tried to ask in a gentle voice.

Mikan took deep breaths and relayed to Hotaru what she heard. Hotaru kept solemn all the time but her eyes were troubled.

_It's surfacing_, Hotaru thought. _I was afraid this would happen._

"Mikan," Hotaru began. "For the last time, please –"

"No!" Mikan yelled like her life depended on it. "Hotaru, I'm tired of this! What are mom, dad, you, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Permy, my brothers, Futon, Uncle, Narumi, and even Aoi hiding from me?" Shockingly so, she started to hyperventilate.

Hotaru immediately tried to calm her down. "Mikan, ssh, calm down," she said. "Take deep breaths and I'll call the band, okay? Just calm down."

Mikan did so and Hotaru stood up with an "I'll be back" and got out of the room. She headed towards the dining room and met the surprised faces.

"There's no backing down now," she said in a grave tone. "We're going to tell her the truth."

Everyone looked at her like she just killed ten puppies.

She narrowed her eyes. "If we don't tell her," she began. "She's going to break down harder than she will if she knows from somebody else."


	21. Chapter 21 The Truth Shall Set You Free

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Truth shall set you free**

"Sweetie!" a maid called from the steps. "Your tutor is here!"

Mikan exhaled sharply. "I'll be there in a hundred minutes!"

The footsteps going up the stairs weren't threatening to the young 4-year-old. In fact, it was merely frustrating. There was a knock on the door and the little one replied, "Come in."

The maid was about twenty with red locks and brown eyes. _She should be someone who's rich_, Mikan thought sadly, _and not be stuck up here with me_.

"Sweetie, your tutor is here," the maid repeated softly. "Come on, howalons will come right after you're done."

Even the sound of howalons didn't sound appealing. "Can't you tell her that I'm sick with monkey pox?" young Mikan whined. "Preeetttyy pleeeaaasse, Hinu-nee-chan!" She did her puppy-dog-pout expression to soften her nanny.

But Hinu got used to Mikan's irresistible pouts. "But your mother and father want you to excel. Don't you want that? Besides, there's no such thing as monkey pox."

Mikan chewed on her lip. Hinu knew it was hard for the girl to do these things—especially being home-schooled! But fate chose her to become someone powerful. So powerful, her life as a midget was dangerous. Being the daughter of the largest company owners in Asia was hard. Being the _heir_ of the largest company in Asia was harder than missile-proof glass. And yet, she was surprised how the little Sweetie was able to keep up with all the things going around. Even more when she thought that the girl was an eight-year-old short stuff when she arrived in the manor because the kid talked like one.

"Okay…" Mikan murmured. "Please tell Ms. Kentucky to wait for me."

Hinu sighed. "Again, Sweetie, she's Ms. Kentaka."

"Kentucky sounds cuter," Mikan mumbled as she skipped towards her closet and easily found her own clothes. "Like Kentucky Fried Chicken."

As she heard her door open and close, Mikan, half-wearing a shirt, looked out the window of her room and saw kids playing and laughing gleefully. Something in her heart said, "Let me play, too!" but she knew it was impossible to get out of the house—especially when being guarded by big guys (she called them baboons) with walky-talky-thingies in their ears.

_Why didn't Aniki like to get rich? Wasn't he the first born?_ Mikan frowned as she finished dressing. _Why did he tell Mom and Dad to make me the next— what did they call it? Hair! That's right!_

She sighed as she envied the kids playing in front of their big gates with letters which look like scribbles she'd make on a wall if there's no one watching. Of course, some would blame her (especially Tsubasa) for the mess but she'd let her baby brother take the blame even though the little guy was less than a year old.

_You-chan_, she thought miserably_, I would have said no to Mom and Dad, too, but… You-chan… I won't make his life sad and lonely like I am now._

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Her heart was fluttering at the speed of chopper blades. She just evaded the baboons and she was nowhere near giving herself up. Besides, the tree she was hiding behind was big and beautiful with pink leaves.

Wiping a thin sheet of sweat from her forehead, she was huffing and puffing. She covered her mouth as footsteps got louder. Eventually, the sound faded towards a different direction.

She leaned her head against the tree's trunk. _I wanna get out of here_… _even if it's just a minute._

Their backyard was big—big enough that it wasn't appropriate to be called a backyard.

_A backyard with two swimming pools and a golf course?_ She asked herself. _I wonder what Dad was thinking…_

Nevertheless, she found herself hidden in one of the secluded areas of the house. It was where Sakura trees were found. The golf course was just ahead so it was easy to spot her brother (still 8 years old) driving a golf cart even though he knew he'd get a beating from Mom.

As if her wish came true, she found a door on the wall. It looked like one of those old-timey doors; dark wood, brass handle, needs a key to lock and unlock, heavy, and, well, old. The door was put there like it was painted by an expert.

She checked if there was anyone looking. _None_. She slowly went towards the door and gripped the handle. She tugged a few times but it was locked.

_Where's the key?_ She rummaged through the dried leaves on the ground but found no key after ten minutes. She raised her head and opened her mouth to shout in frustration when the sound got clogged in her throat. Up near the door was a brass key hanging like a decoration.

"Yipee!" she rejoiced and reached for the key. After a minute or two, she was in the outside world ravishing the freedom with joy.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Oooh…" she breathed as she took in her surroundings. Outside that side of the estate was a not-so-big lake with beautiful trees around it. She explored and explored until her tiny legs gave out to exhaustion.

She decided to rest beneath the cool shade of the trees. When Mikan was about to close her eyes, she heard a snapping sound. It made her alert and her hazel eyes roamed the surroundings.

_Don't worry, Sweetie_, she heard her mother's voice in her head. _Big Foot isn't true_.

_But what about the boogeyman?_ She immediately felt a shiver down her spine. She stood up and swallowed to give herself some courage.

Suddenly, flashes of pink and dark blue appeared and tackled her. She didn't fall down but the culprits held her arms back and tied her hands while a cloth was used to cover her mouth stopping her scream. Her eyes got a better look at her attackers: two girls who look the same except for the pink hair and midnight-blue hair. Both of them had blue eyes but the pink-haired one had a lighter tone. Mikan heard approaching footsteps and saw a boy about her age with blond hair and Harry-Potter-glasses.

"We found an intruder, sir!" the pink-haired announced gleefully.

"Are we going to do the torture procedures?" the blue-haired asked.

The blond boy gaped at the two. "What are you doing?" He looked around. "Let her go, Anna-chan, Noko-chan! She might get hurt!"

The girls named Anna and Noko didn't let Mikan go which made her squirm violently. The twin-like duo giggled.

"Naw, we want to play with her!" the two chorused.

Out of nowhere, two U-shaped hooves went straight to the twins' forehead causing them to fall down and groan.

"Ittai!" Anna and Noko complained loudly.

Behind the blond boy came out a girl just their age. She had short, raven-colored hair and amethyst eyes which looked emotionless. But on closer inspection her eyes were bored and annoyed.

"Baka," she muttered. "You don't even know who you made captive of."

The blond boy gulped. "Ta-taru-chan. I-I-I tried to stop them but—"

"Stop stuttering, Yuu," the girl named Taru muttered. "It's embarrassing."

Mikan couldn't help but be intimidated by the other girl's presence. She was young but she also emitted a powerful aura that made Mikan want to crawl under a rock.

"Eh ee oh!" Mikan yelled which actually meant, "Let me go!"

With a glance from Taru, Yuu immediately untied Mikan and took the cloth from her mouth. Mikan wiped her mouth with her wrist (the cloth didn't taste appetizing).

"Mikan Sakura," Taru started, "we've finally met."

Mikan was surprised how Taru knew her name immediately. "How did you know my name?" She was grateful that her voice sounded firm despite the fact that the raven-haired girl's eyes just gave her the chills. It was like living in Pluto. Still, she continued to wipe her mouth because the cloth tasted like gym shorts though she hadn't even tasted one. She didn't want to either.

Taru smirked. "You're surprisingly brave."

"Well you're too bright for your age," Mikan countered. She was afraid yet she hated it when she's afraid. "Are you an adult with a very, very short height?"

"Oooh," Noko said. She had recovered from the headache-giving blow. "She's amazing! I want to keep her!"

By that, Mikan wasn't sure whether Noko sees her as a human or a plaything. She started to run away from the weird people but Yuu stopped her.

"Chotto, chotto!" he said. "What Noko-chan meant was she wants to keep you as a friend."

She turned toward them with her eyebrows burrowing into her forehead. "My Mom and Dad told me to never trust strangers. Those two"—she pointed at Noko and Anna—"tried to kidnap me, you"—she pointed at Yuu—"are like a persuasive kidnapper and you"—she pointed at Taru who raised her eyebrow—"look at me like I'm a wanted criminal. How am I going to trust people like you?"

Yuu, Anna, Noko, and Taru looked at each other. Their faces became apologetic except for Taru who kept her cool face.

"Gomen ne," Yuu said, "we were just playing Captive and Anna and Noko like ambushing unknown people."

Anna and Noko gave cheery grins. "We do that so that person becomes our friend!"

"_They_ were playing Captive," Taru quickly intervened. "I was only watching them."

Mikan nodded as she understood. "Okay… I get it." She bowed. "I'm Sakura Mikan. Call me Sweetie if you want, too, but I prefer Mikan."

Yuu also bowed. "I'm Tobita Yuu. Just call me Yuu." He grinned at her.

The twin-like girls bowed simultaneously. "I'm Umenomiya Anna," the pink-haired girl said.

"And I'm Ogasawara Nonoko," Noko said. "Call me Noko if you want. We're actually twins but our parents gave us different last names. Weird, huh?" She gave a grin and Mikan couldn't help but grin back. "Our real last names are Oishi which sounds a lot weirder."

The last one was Taru. She didn't bow; instead, she held out her hand. "I'm Imai Hotaru. _Never_ dare call me Taru." Mikan carefully shook her hand like it was going to bite hers. Then something clicked.

"Imai?" she repeated. "Are your parents Imai Hiruzen and Imai Kin?"

Hotaru nodded once. "You must've heard."

"Yes," Mikan replied. "My parents mentioned them before and they are really good friends. I heard they own the—what do you call that?"

"Police force," Hotaru supplied, "also with the Forensics Investigation, the CIA Japan, and the rest of the Government-used agencies for security, secrets, and protection. They also own HyperTronics."

All of them, including Mikan, gaped at her. "Taru-chan," Anna said, "is amazing!"

Hotaru rolled her eyes. "I told you a thousand and thirty-nine times, do not call me Taru-chan!" She gave Anna a glare which didn't bother the latter.

Anna and Noko giggled. "But we like calling you Taru-chan. It's cute. Yuu-kun thinks so, too." Hotaru turned to Yuu who laughed nervously.

"What about you, Yuu-kun?" Mikan said, trying to change the subject. "What do your parents do?"

Yuu was glad to be released of Hotaru's glare. "My parents own Tobita Industries. They make the latest gadgets in partnership with Taru-chan's parents."

Mikan beamed. She had heard of Tobita Industries and HyperTronics from her parents. They actually spoke highly of Yuu and Hotaru's parents. She was about to ask about Anna and Noko's parents when the twins beat her to it.

"Our parents own Delish!" they chorused. "They make the sweetest delicacies," Anna added.

"From candies to pastries!" Noko continued in harmony.

"Oh!" Mikan exclaimed. "I love their candies!"

They started to talk about candies and food—generally food—when Yuu asked Mikan about her parents and why it's like she knows every one of their parents.

She grinned. "My parents own IzuNazu Management & Corporations. Sometimes it's just IzuNazu Inc. I don't know what that means but I think it's big," she added as she pouted.

"What?" they yelled in unison (except for Hotaru who typically rolled her eyes).

They knew that IzuNazu Inc. was the leading economic business company in Asia. They covered everything from food to gadgets to hotels to clothes and the list goes on and on. Anna and Nonoko couldn't believe that their victim for Captive was the heiress if ever Tsubasa, the heir, stepped down.

"I heard Tsubasa was told he's the heir," Hotaru said.

Mikan shook her head a bit bitterly. "He _was_. He gave that position to me."

Scratch that. Their victim _was_ the heiress. Oh their parents weren't going to be happy when they hear about that.

"When that reaches the news people, you won't be able to go out of your house," Yuu said in a worried tone.

Anna nodded. "It's going to be a nightmare." She shivered in emphasis.

"You sound like you've been there," Mikan observed from their expression. Hotaru may have an emotionless face but the way her eyes tightened, it was obvious it annoyed her.

"You're right," Noko said. "Our parents told us that Anna and I are the next people to move up to their position when we are ready. The next thing we knew, we were locked up in the house for a long time."

Yuu frowned. "Same thing with me. They put surveillance cameras around the house and the bodyguards won't let me play outside. Took me a few months before they allowed it."

Mikan pitied her new-found friends. She told them that the media people already knew and that she was already a prisoner of the house. Her lucky break was sneaking out the door she pointed.

"So that's why you're here!" Anna, in her new realization, said. "Our parents allowed us to go outside just a few weeks ago. The good news in the media was, our faces weren't posted for—Noko-chan, what did Mommy and Daddy call it?"

"Security reasons," Hotaru bluntly said. "I had no problem whatsoever with my family." Her voice didn't waver but Mikan noticed a faint doubt in Hotaru's eyes. She was about to point that out until a siren—a loud one at that—rang beyond the walls of the Izumi Manor.

They all stiffened. Hotaru immediately asked Mikan how long she was out.

"About twenty?" she replied. Hotaru said something Mikan couldn't hear and then grabbed her hand. The raven-haired dragged her towards the door with the others flanking them.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Mikan Sakura Izumi!" a man in his early 30's half-yelled. "What on earth gave you the idea of going out?" The man had sandy-blond hair which made him look younger. His eyes were the color of golden brown (some people say he's the brother of Edward Cullen). Right then, those eyes showed worry, anxiety, and disappointment. Anger? Still unknown.

They were all in the living room. Mikan's newfound friends shrunk in their seats (Hotaru merely stared at the man). She noticed that she was also shrinking in her seat. She sat properly and looked at her father.

"Dad, I just—" she started to say but her father cut her off. "Did you know that I have to deal with the bodyguards because—"

_WHAPACK!_

The sharp sound made almost everyone in the room cringe. It was the contact between Mikan's father's head and a rolled-up magazine held by a woman. The woman looked just like Mikan; a brunette, had hazel eyes, and very lightly tanned skin. The only difference between the two was their characteristics. And to prove that…

"Izumi Yukihara," the woman said calmly, "how will she ever explain if you interrupt?" She looked at Mikan who relaxed a little. "Tell us your story, Sweetie."

"Mom," Mikan said and chose her words carefully, "I'm sick."

Yukihara's brows met and deepened into his skull while the woman raised her eyebrows.

"I'm sick of being kept a prisoner here," Mikan continued. "I'm even jealous of my friends." She politely gestured her hand towards her friends. "They get to have some time to be outside while I'm here stuck with Ms. KFC being home-schooled."

Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko paled as they feared they might take the blame of Mikan's disappearance.

It seemed that Yukihara calmed himself down because he asked them of their names. The four told him as politely as they could and he turned to the woman. Both of them had understanding looks.

"They're Imai, Tobita, and Oishi's kids, Yuka," he murmured. He turned back to them. "How did you get out?"

Hotaru was the one who replied, "Our parents gave us freedom though it's limited due to our status in the society." She gave Mikan a glance and stood up to say, "With all due respect, sir, I agree with Mikan. I had my sources tell me that children locked up in houses without seeing the light of day would resort to indifference to other people and sometimes insanity. They are also easily influenced by people in public may it be good or bad. So if you want your daughter to be the heiress you want her to be or you expect her to be, let her have her proper freedom." She sat back and crossed her legs and arms.

Silence could be tasted in the air. Yukihara kept glancing back and forth between Yuka and Hotaru, Mikan, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko had their jaws to the ground, and the bodyguards had bobbed their heads forward in disbelief.

"What?" Hotaru asked innocently.

"Ta-taru-chan…" Nonoko said. "Can you say things a little bit… easier to understand?"

Anna whispered, "What is indifference and insanity?" to Yuu who quickly explained. Mikan was scratching her head as she tried to understand what Hotaru just said.

A soft laugh was suddenly heard. Yuka didn't seem to be surprised by Hotaru's intellect.

"You truly are Imai's kid," she said with a smile. "I agree with you. Even though it's not _my_ idea"—she narrowed her eyes at Yukihara—"I believe we should give our child the freedom she deserves."

"Curfews," Yukihara muttered. "I can go with the plan if we have curfews."

Curfews were discussed among them and the guards. The three, Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko, felt like they shouldn't be there—the grown-ups, Hotaru, and Mikan were discussing things beyond their leagues.

"So where were you hiding?" Yuka asked. Mikan felt a lot more relaxed when her mother spoke. Her father just speaks like a boom box—loud and demanding. Maybe that was because they were alike in characteristics…

Mikan looked around the room and exhaled slowly. "I would prefer if they go out."

Yuu and the others started to stand but Yukihara stopped them.

"Where are you going?" he asked. He must've gotten over Mikan's recent act.

They looked at each other. "Outside…?" Nonoko's answer turned into a question.

"No, no." Yukihara gestured for them to sit down again. "Please stay. At least my wife and I have people to trust our Sweetie with."

Mikan, on the other hand, blushed. Her father can get her embarrassed without meaning to but she hoped that if she was going to school her father can just smile and sign autographs without saying anything.

Yuka prompted Mikan to tell them. Mikan told them the story and Yuka, for the first time, gave her husband a nervous look. Yukihara nodded accordingly.

"Listen," he said, "all of you. The door Mikan found was a secret door used for emergencies only." His eyes found Hotaru who nodded once in understanding. "If there's going to be a mess use the door as an exit."

Anna then understood that he was speaking to all of them. So she said, "Sir, if I may, why tell us about it?"

Yukihara flashed a smile. "I have a feeling you'll be together for a long time."


	22. Chapter 22 I Am an Heiress

**Hey everyone...**

**So, I edited some stuff with this story especially with the pairing. I just realized that I sucked royally in the grammar and I didn't know then that the tense is supposed to be past tense.**

**I didn't edit everything, mind you. I'm a loyal slacker so I guess you could see that in the story. I think I started in chapter 2 with the major editing...**

**Anyway, I've written two new chapters after a very long hiatus (sorry i didn't warn any of the guys waiting for almost a year-major problems came up in my family and school). Second year high school was hectic in Phil-Sci. At least in my third year this year, it won't be so hectic.**

**I'm done with promising you guys for a certain time for my update. I'm done with breaking my promises. I can't even tell you guys how sorry I am.**

**Since those who had been waiting for this story to update probably got sick of waiting, I'm just going to say sorry and i hope you'll forgive me. To those who had been reading my stories and making Story Alerts and some even gave a few reviews, thanks a lot. I really appreciate it.**

**P.S. : This note is just going to repeat from the first chap until the 22nd chapter of my story.**

* * *

**Chapter 22 – I am an heiress**

One and a half years had passed after Sweetie's parents approved of her "freedom" (with curfew and at least five bodyguards as company). It was easy to admit that life wasn't so much fun with _others_ when Sweetie was playing with Hotaru (her preferred name), Yuu, Anna, and Nonoko (Mikan prefers to call her Noko).

During their time together, Mikan saw that Hotaru had a knack for inventing things; Yuu liked making illusions and designs so much that he should have been an art prodigy; Anna made food to the yummiest level that she was ready to take on her parent's jobs; Noko liked to be a chemist considering that she'd start yammering about the periodic table once in a while.

But they were not the only kids Mikan liked to hang out with. When Mikan was *cough*confined*cough* in her house, Futon Izumi, her cousin, would visit frequently. Even though her friends showed her how to live like a person (so to say), Futon was the first who showed her how she could enjoy life (Tsubasa came in second after he showed Sweetie how to scrawl on the walls).

One day, Yuu and the others decided to visit Mikan during her "stay in the house" time. Unknown to them, they were going to meet up with Futon and a few friends of his.

The doorbell rang and Hinu cautiously checked who the visitors were. A smile crept on her face as she opened the door.

"Welcome, children," Hinu greeted. "If you may please sit there, I will announce your arrival to Sweetie."

The four of them bowed and Anna said, "Thanks, Hinu-nee-chan."

They stayed in the lobby. Hotaru casually sat on a chair, tapping her toes. Yuu fumbled with the buttons on his PSP. Don't get him wrong, he's actually designing a new tone for the sound effects on his PSP. Anna and Noko played "I Got Your Nose".

"When do you think she's going to crack and tell her parents to make her free?" Yuu asked as he looked up from his PSP.

Hotaru shrugged. "Two weeks more."

"You think so, Taru-chan?" Noko confirmed.

"I don't think. I _know_." Hotaru glowered at Noko who beamed. She really hated being called that name. According to her, it was a name given to a bull. Secretly, she wondered if horns had sprouted on her forehead.

Anyway, she was sure that at her given time, Mikan would break and demand for freedom. Hotaru saw Mikan as a free spirit who wanted to explore the world.

_Maybe I should lay off the shrimps_, Hotaru mused as she listened to her own thoughts.

"Sweetie is ready for you now," Hinu announced just as she arrived. "Sorry for the delay. Sweetie insists that her other guests are prepared."

"Other guests?" Anna repeated curiously.

Hinu grinned. "I'm sure Sweetie has explanations."

They looked at each other and followed Hinu as they passed through the hall toward the big doors. Hinu opened it for them and they peeked.

"Come on in, you guys!" someone said. That someone opened the door wide and almost made Anna and Noko fall flat on their faces. Yuu and Hotaru [who grudgingly] managed to grab them. Sweetie grinned widely.

"I want you to meet someone!" she continued. She practically dragged all four of them (don't ask how. She has little fingers) to the front where five boys waited. One had a scowl. Two of them were grinning. Another was nervous-looking. The last one had a cocky smile.

"We thought you guys would never show up!" the one with a cocky smile said.

Sweetie pointed to him. "He's my cousin. He's Futon Izumi." Futon had a longish, jet black hair. His black eyes were shining with excitement.

The one with a scowl was Natsume Hyuuga (Yuu's eyes widened while Hotaru raised an eyebrow). The two who were grinning were Kokoro Yome and Kitsuneme. Koko had sandy blond hair which almost won't go down even with a comb. His smiling face was the most dominant feature of all. Kitsuneme was almost identical to Koko except for the fox-like eyes. The one who looked nervous was named Luca Nogi. Hotaru had a sudden interest of taking his pictures saying that it was for future use. That made Ruka look at her like he was a cornered animal.

"Nice to meet you!" the Oishi twins chorused in harmony.

"_Un plaisir de vous__rencontrer__,__chers_," Luca said.

"Whaaaat?" Anna and Nonoko asked together.

Futon smiled. "Ruka lived in France and just came back this year. He could understand English but he can't say it yet properly."

"_La manière dont__la France__,__Luca__?_" Mikan asked.

Luca smiled_. "__Je préfère Ruka. La France est bien, mais je veux vivre au Japon pour le moment_."

"Translate, please?" Anna asked.

"I asked Ruka how France was," Mikan replied as if it was simple. "He prefers to be called Ruka and France was fine. But he wants to live in Japan for the time being."

"Ooooh." Nonoko jumped up and down in excitement. "Why do you live in France, Ruka?"

"_Ma__mère__est un__modèle__en__France_," Ruka replied in a smooth voice. "_Mon père__est__un homme d'affaires__en provenance du Japon_."

"His mother is a model in France," Mikan translated. "His father is a businessman from Japan."

"And we're chopped liver," Koko muttered under his breath. But it didn't go unnoticed by Yuu.

Yuu bowed in apology. "Gomen. It's our first time to meet someone who speaks French."

Koko suddenly laughed giddily. "That's what happened to us, too! Don't worry! Just kidding!"

"So what do your parents do?" Anna asked Koko.

The latter's grinned widened. "Only my dad. He owns an internet company. I get a lot of info from him because of that." Mikan thought he meant something else.

"My mom is a singer," Kitsuneme said before Nonoko could ask him. "She's not here now but when she comes back, she brings me gifts."

"Natsume-kun's parents are in partnership with my mom and dad," Mikan said. "But I forgot their—"

"Hyuuga Incorporated," Natsume muttered dully.

Hotaru nodded, satisfied. "As I expected."

Mikan felt the awkwardness between the two groups so she said with a big smile:

"I hope all of us will be great friends!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Then?" Mikan prompted. "What happened next?"

Hotaru looked at the others but they looked as hopeless as she felt. _It would happen sooner or later_, she thought with dread. But she just couldn't break the bubble of safety her best friend was in. However, the look in Mikan's eyes told her to do it no matter how painful.

Clenching her jaw, she continued. "We did become great friends with them. It was later that we met up with Sumire in kindergarten. But like what I predicted, you got full of it by two weeks. It was summer."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Sweetie, dear, you know we can't do that," Yuka repeated the same statement for more than ten times. "You're normal life will be in danger."

"But I want to go to a school with my friends and play with them whenever I want," Mikan insisted. "That's what normal is to me, Mom." She turned to her father. "Dad, please. I want to be _free_."

"You are free," Yukihara said sternly. "You have clothes, playrooms—"

"But not a normal life, Dad!" Mikan interrupted in a shrill voice. "The media people haven't seen my face ever since I was born. Why would I be in danger? It's not like they know my actual name."

"That's it, young lady!" Yukihara exclaimed. "Go to your room!"

Mikan did leave but not before Yuka could see the tears freely flowing down her cheeks. Yuka heard the slamming of a door and her heart ached.

"Yuki…" Yuka murmured. "Our child is beyond her years."

"But not physically, Yuka!" Yukihara shouted. It was out of pain that he did that. He couldn't stand seeing her daughter physically hurt in any way.

"You are making her spoiled if you keep doing this." Yuka's voice raised a pitch. "Our daughter knows what to do. How can you not trust her? _I_ wanted her to go to a normal school and have a normal life so she won't be involved in the materialistic world! It's only by doing this that she would be safe!"

"HOW?" Yukihara yelled back. "How will she be safe if EVERYONE knows she's Mikan Izumi?"

"They won't know if she's Mikan SAKURA!" Yuka shrieked with all her might.

That struck Yukihara. He couldn't speak—only look at his wife dumbfoundedly. Yuka, on the other hand, saw how her words were winning over Yukihara's mind. She felt triumphant but she had to be composed in order to get things running.

Then, what happened next was what Yuka was hoping would happen.

Her husband's shoulders slumped and he sat back in the chair facing Yuka's. His eyes were closed as he massaged the bridge of his nose. Not a moment too soon, his ochre orbs were revealed with a resolved light.

"Very well," Yukihara muttered with his voice cracking at the end. "But I _will_ have conditions set."

"What conditions?" Yuka asked. She silently prayed it won't be something that would drive Sweetie to kill herself.

Yukihara composed himself and looked at Yuka straight in the eyes. Yuka knew this routine. What he would say was what he wants—no more, no less.

"My first is that she can be free," he said, "but with the knowledge that she is betrothed to whom we would choose."

Yuka would have protested but she must agree if it was the only way.

"My second is that _no one_—besides those who would be involved—must know about her true identity until it is time that she is revealed."

_That might just be the easiest to accept_, Yuka thought.

"My last," Yukihara said with difficulty. "She will start becoming the heir of the IzuNazu Management & Corporations by the time she is eighteen."

An icy hand closed over Yuka. "You mean—just like with her friends? Just before they would go to college?"

Yukihara nodded, having no intention of kidding around. "We will start training her when she is still fresh. Those are my conditions."

Unknown to them, five kids (including a perm-haired girl) were listening from the window gap.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Hotaru took a deep breath. "Those conditions your father set are still active until today. You're betrothed. You're not revealed as the heir so far. And you are to go back to the high society two years from now. Just like everyone in this room would be."

Numb. That was what Mikan was feeling. Her memories were coming back: the time she found the secret exit; the time they played in the golf course; the time her father told her the conditions and accepting them without hesitation; the time she played with Natsume and Futon. She didn't remember anything from that time.

"How did I lose my memories?" Her voice was below whisper but Hotaru and the others heard her perfectly.

This was the moment Hotaru dreaded the most: telling her why. But at least, at the moment, she just asked her how.

"You were almost raped when you were eight," Hotaru said. "But those men didn't know you were the heir. Futon and Hyuuga were your playmates because I was just going to return after my vacation, Yuu was kept busy in their house, Anna and Nonoko were in baking training, and Sumire was coming along with her parents for the surgery her mom was going to perform."

Mikan tried to remember but came up blank. The tea and sweets Anna offered to her were appetizing but her stomach wasn't feeling anything.

"Your cousin and Hyuuga saved you. Everything was going fine after that but…" Hotaru trailed off. She glanced at Yuu for a little help and Yuu nodded solemnly.

"A car accident happened," Yuu said. "You were the victim."

Now everything was clear. The blue car that hit her…Futon shouting for help…an ambulance's siren… Natsume's tear-filled eyes as he kept yelling for her name… everything connected.

"Everyone thought I was dead," Mikan murmured. There was no feeling inside her… just dread.

"Everyone in the public did," Yuu corrected. "Your dad announced that the heiress was dead and there were no other heirs so he decided to continue work and maybe convince Tsubasa to do the job.

"Your dad wanted you to have a normal life," Yuu continued. "And he saw the chance no matter how…gruesome the consequences that followed. When you woke up—I think you remember."

"I knew every one of you," Mikan whispered, "except I didn't remember being friends with Koko, Kitsuneme, Ruka, and Natsume." Her voice broke at the last name. There was something about Natsume that was killing her to remember. "I had amnesia."

"I didn't know Mom and Dad were big-time company owners," Mikan continued in a soft whisper. "They only told me that they own a company in Japan but it was far from home." Then something clicked. "Our home here in Tokyo—that's not the real one, isn't it?"

Sumire shook her head. "No, Mikan. Your house was much, much bigger. Golf course, hedge maze, gym… it's like a mini city. The Sakura Manor here in Tokyo is just a mini version of the Izumi Manor in Hokkaido."

Mikan clutched her head and tried to massage it. That was why every time she woke up she expected to see the golf course from her window. She had wondered why that was but now… it all made sense. The memories that returned were overwhelming and it made her head hurt.

"All this time…" Mikan said in a whisper. "I was living in triple lives?"

"After we made the band…" Nonoko murmured. "Yeah, something like that."

Tears unexpectedly ran down Mikan's face making everyone in the room worried. Hotaru instinctively hugged her and told her soothing words. Everyone joined in murmuring apologies and pleading for forgiveness.

"S'okay, you guys," Mikan said with a weak smile. "Everything is okay."

"Let's just make the best of everything," Yuu suggested, tears forming in his eyes.

Mikan nodded. "I'd like that."

"But how?" Anna sobbed. "We're going to be separated in two years because we'll take over our parents' companies. I want to stick with everyone here."

"We'll figure it out," Mikan promised with a sob. "We always do."

Yes… they will figure it out.

Mikan Sakura was a free person. But two years from now, she'll be caged again because Mikan Sakura will have to become Mikan Sakura Izumi, heiress of the biggest company in Asia.


	23. Chapter 23 Find the spark and the price

**Hey guys, what's going on?**

**So, I updated because I found my "musical inspiration" if you know what I mean. The Hannah Montana song in the earlier chapter was going to be forgotten because I'm trying my best to bring out the "new" songs.**

**I'm hopelessly outdated in some cases.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this one because it's the longest chapter I've written so far.**

* * *

**Chapter 23 – Find the spark. Oh, and the price, too**

_Everything is normal_.

That mantra kept repeating in Mikan's mind. Oh, it would stop—whenever she didn't think about the fact that she's supposed to be dead and all that. One minute, she'd feel that everything was perfectly and sanely normal. The next thing she knew, the mental chanting returned.

"You don't have to worry about it," Sumire had said, hoping that Mikan would be reassured. "Everyone thinks you're dead and they haven't seen your face ever since your parents announced your being an heiress."

And Mikan had retorted, "Yeah, but Dark Sky knows me. They could see the resemblance."

But Nonoko had countered, "Without your pigtails and your hazel stuff? I'll bet you my state-of-the-art beaker."

Sometimes—and Mikan had lost count how many times—she'd feel numb and couldn't think properly. That included not being able to move or feel anything. She made sure that no one saw her become like that. She remembered the faces of Hotaru and Yuu and Permy and Nonoko and Anna…. No, she won't get them worried over her. She would accept who she was (or what she was) and go on with her life without the usual drama some fanfics would put in (er, pardon the offence).

Yeah, it was easier that way. But easier said than done.

"_TERA WANAME!_" someone yelled with a croaking sound.

Someone nudged Mikan and she realized that she felt numb again while mulling over her problem. She was hoping that she looked like she was daydreaming until she realized who the teacher was and bit back a curse.

_It's Jin-Jin! What a bad timing!_

"Did you even bother to _listen_ to what I asked you?" Jinno asked in a steely voice. Mikan could almost see the steam coming out of his ears like a train's caboose.

Mikan swallowed. "I-I was d-distracted." Not technically a lie. Not technically the entire truth, too. _Keep it broad_.

"Very well." Jinno pointed his baton-thingy at her. "Write on the board the solution. Right now." He was feeling confident about this. Their lecture was a new topic. There should be no problem humiliating those who defied listening to his class.

Mikan stifled a groan. Grudgingly, she got up and tried to walk clumsily (which was a bit hard considering she took etiquette lessons now that she remembered) towards the board with the two questions waiting for her to devour their prey (wonder where that line came from…).

When she _really_ read the questions, she bit back a surprised and excited whoop. She picked up a white chalk and took a deep breath. The first challenge was:

"1/2rL, wherein L is the perimeter of the sector, is the area of the sector. Elaborate using the formula of L."

She sighed and wrote it down in her well-practiced clumsy scrawl. The next challenge was:

"A circle has a circumference of 30π. A sector of the said circle has an area of 515. Using the formula(s), find the radius of the circle and the angle of the sector."

It was harder than the first challenge but Mikan had to pinch her mouth from yawning. It wasn't because she could mentally calculate the answers; it was just because she had been using these stuff for making devices and, well, stuff.

She just wrote down the radius and the angle below it.

"I asked for the solution, Waname," Jinno said, still triumphant. Tera might have written down the answer automatically but the solution-writing was the most elaborate part. He kept the sly smile to himself.

Mikan managed _not_ to roll her eyes. Trying not to show her irritation, she wrote down the simplified form of the solutions. After she finished, she faced Jinno who was beginning to look red in the face. She tried not to say, "There. Are you happy now, Kaeru-sensei?" It would have been hilarious but she remembered that she was a geek. And Jinno-sensei wasn't Ms. Kentucky Fried Chicken.

"Explain," Jinno said through clenched teeth. Making the student explain was the final trump card he could play.

Meanwhile, Hotaru was not surprised by Mikan's handiwork. That's because she had seen how Mikan could learn quickly if she went overdrive considering that Hotaru herself _taught_ Mikan how to do well in academics. Before she did, Mikan was as dumb as a dodo.

Now that Jinno was making Mikan explain, Hotaru had all but to recite along with Mikan what she had to say.

"For the first, the perimeter's formula is pi times the angle times the radius all over one-eighty." Mikan encircled the formula. "Then, multiplying it to 1/2r, you get this: pi times angle times radius squared all over three-sixty." She encircled that one, too. "The two questions are related because you can't solve the second question without knowing the formula. So, to answer the angle, the formula for the area of the sector is equalized to the area given." She tapped the chalk on the place where she wrote it. "Write the necessary information given." She tapped the chalk on the given radius and squaring it. "Simplify the numbers." She tapped on the next equation she wrote. "Cross multiply." Another equation. "Cross multiply to equate the theta." Another equation. "And give the answer." She tapped on the boxed answer with the theta (the sign for an angle) equalized to 33/π units.

"And if the answer isn't simplified?" Jinno was beet-red now.

Mikan gave a shy smile in exchange for her smirk. "10.504 units, K-Jinno-sensei."

Hotaru rolled her eyes as Jinno gave a cough of thanks to Mikan. As Mikan sat down, she caught Hotaru's eye and winked. Hotaru gave another roll of her eyes while smirking. Yuu, who was snickering all the while, gave Mikan a subtle thumbs-up.

On another side of the story, Natsume was watching the geek who bumped into him the other day write the elaborate answers on the board. Before that, she immediately wrote down the answers. And when the Froggy teacher told her to elaborate, he thought he imagined her eyes flash a look of irritation and her sigh of exasperation. Well, that was interesting.

He understood her explanation (just don't make him read the scrawling on the board) and he heard others mutter and whisper, "Geeks. That's one of their uses." Another was, "Good thing that geek was called. We could just sleep for the rest of the class."

Natsume opened his manga and pretended to read throughout the rest of the class. Secretly, he was sneaking glances at the girl beside him (this partnering stuff sure did come in handy) and saw that she wasn't writing down the boring notes Jinno was making them as a geek should. Her notebook was filled with drawings of Naruto (he was really interested now), verses, quotes, and letterings.

"What are you staring at?"

Natsume's eyes looked up from the notebook to the geek-girl who was now looking at him with accusing eyes. He managed to glare just in time.

"Are you talking to me, Carrot Head?" he demanded in a low hiss.

The geek, who he remembered was named Tera Waname, shook her head and didn't answer. It was as if _he_ was the first one to speak. Now _that_ talent he could use.

But the geek was now looking at the board looking interested, not giving Natsume a chance to ask her about it (he remembered the fan girls who kept watching him). Natsume looked, too, but saw the same crap the Froggy Teacher put on the board.

For the rest of the period, Natsume kept wondering whether this Tera Waname was a geek or just acting and looking like one. The Carrot-top could answer questions like lightning but could slip up by almost rolling her eyes like one of the "cool" kids would.

Just who are you Tera?

If only the Black Cat knew…

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Hey, freak," one of the sluts in Mikan's class called. Mikan turned around expecting something like fishes flying toward her.

"Thanks for distracting the Frog," the slut purred. "Just keep wearing that god-awful jumpers, okay?" She turned to Hotaru who was, as usual, wearing her seducing-disguise. "Want to join us, Yui?" Her manicured hands ran over her clique.

Mikan swore she saw Hotaru's hand twitch towards her purse where the deadly Idiot Gun was hidden. But Hotaru plastered a smile on her face.

"No thanks," Hotaru said in a sweet voice. "I don't feel too good right now. I think I'll go to the nurse."

The slut-group probably thought it was a dangerous disease because they immediately fled. Mikan gave Hotaru an awed look.

"You are one smart slut," Mikan said. Before she knew it, her head was aching.

"OW! I was complimenting you!"

Hotaru smirked. "One, it's an insult to call me a slut. Two, I needed a valid reason to hit you."

Mikan was nursing her head when Yuu joined them for the cafeteria. It would seem like a weird combination: a gangster, an elite (Hotaru wouldn't allow the authoress to put slut), and a geek walking together for the cafeteria. However, they put a two-foot distance from each other and acted as if they didn't know they were walking along side each other.

Nonoko, Anna, and Sumire already had saved them some seats at the cafeteria. Mikan, Anna, and Nonoko sat at the bench with its back facing the whole cafeteria. That was what they agreed on so that Hotaru, Yuu, and Sumire could hide their faces.

_Everything is normal_, Mikan thought again. Sure, the others were more relaxed now that Mikan knew what they were hiding but Mikan could sometimes catch her friends shoot worried glances at her like she would explode sooner or later or she'd break down.

_I did_. Mikan sighed. _Mentally and a bit physically_.

She had excused herself that night and went to her room to bawl. Well, tears only ran down her cheeks like waterfalls and she didn't make a sound. Maybe that's what they called "in shock".

When someone came into her room (Nonoko, Anna—she didn't really know) to tell her to eat, she declined and went instead to the Recreational Section. There, her anger flared up and she turned every punching bag she could find to rags and sand.

Was it because of the trip to Memory Lane changed her attitude that she became like this? Was she developing a Multiple Personality Disorder? Hell, please no. She liked being the Mikan everybody knew now. But the memories were blocking her.

Fifteen minutes later, she came with the conclusion she made for herself: she would accept whatever God threw at her. She would accept being a dead heiress who only had two years of freedom. She'd accept that they were a band who would break-up in two years. It's the easiest solution. But like she said, it was easier said than done.

"Tera?" Yuu's voice brought her back from Daydream Island. "We were just talking about making a new song."

Mikan smiled apologetically. "Sorry. What for?"

"Well, our world tour starts in a few weeks and we have to at least sing five new songs," Nonoko explained patiently. "I think it sucks but at least it's a good suck."

"I've got one here." Mikan fished through her bag and took out her music book. Realizing what the song was at the last minute, she hugged it to her chest. "You know what? Forget it. It stinks, anyway."

As fast as lightning, Hotaru snatched the book from her and muttered, "I don't smell anything."

The others crowded to get a good view of the lyrics. Mikan saw a transition of expressions on their faces.

"It's amazing!" Permy said with a wide grin on her face.

Mikan bent her head. "Sorry. I knew I shouldn't be that demanding."

Anna rubbed her shoulder saying, "We understand, Mikan."

Mikan grinned at her. "Thanks." She took the book and took out a pen. "We could divide this so everyone could sing it—"

"No," Hotaru interrupted. "You sing it."

Mikan blinked and returned to writing. "Okay… _I'll_ sing it."

Just then, a noise brought them back to reality. Near the line for food, a boy with acne-problems was being pushed around by the jocks of the football team.

"I just want to pass," the boy pleaded. He tried to move forward again but the jocks pushed him back.

"We want your lunch money," Kuzuki Gohan, the leader, demanded. The smirk of an idiot was on his face and Mikan wanted nothing more than to punch his face.

Wait, she already did. He was the idiot who said she was useless.

Now she wanted to come to the boy's rescue and flatten Kuzuki's nose even more.

"Hey!"

The whole cafeteria went quiet. Every head, including Hotaru's, turned to the owner of the voice. Futon Izumi, all alone, was behind the boy.

"Bullying again, Kuzuki?" Futon laughed sarcastically. "That's like since kindergarten. Are you still four or what?"

Kuzuki's neck was all red. "Watch it, Izumi. You don't want me breaking something."

"Yeah, that'll scare me." Futon snorted. "Just leave the kid alone, Kuzuki. He only needs to pass. Or is it because your family is already broke that you want his lunch money?"

"You prat!" Kuzuki spat. "That's a lie!"

Futon's eyebrow went up. "I heard you got beat up by a geek and you bribed the school editor to blame it on a drunk. You think I'd lie?"

Kuzuki lunged at Futon but the latter sidestepped and Kuzuki missed by a foot.

"Leave now," Futon commanded. "Find someone else to disturb. Like your sister or something."

"Just because your dad's the headmaster—"

"I don't care about my father," Futon interrupted tersely. Mikan could see his temper rise. "I fight my own fights. Do you?"

Kuzuki muttered something and walked away with his dumb posse. Futon made the boy follow him and Mikan realized they were going toward their table. They cleared everything including the music book and acted like they were eating.

Futon cleared his throat. "Is it okay for this kid to sit with you?"

Everyone on their table looked up at the boy. At a closer inspection, the boy had serious acne-problems and had braces. He had a tidy blond hair and his green eyes—which were obscured by overly huge glasses Mikan didn't know that existed—were nervously looking from Futon to them. He cowered when he saw Yuu staring at him intently. Yuu must've forgotten that he was looking like an evil gangster.

"Sure," Anna replied cheerfully. "Come and sit, uh…"

"Mo-mo." The boy cleared his throat. "Mochiage. Mochu for short." He turned to Futon. "Th-thank you, Izumi-san." He had a pleasing voice which really surprised Mikan. The voice didn't go along with the look and attire at all.

Futon waved dismissively. "Don't worry about it, kid. You're safe when you're with them." He winked at Mikan's group and left without another word.

Mochu squirmed uncomfortably in his seat. He found Yuu's eyes and shrank lower in his seat. Yuu gave off a laugh that was both amused and confused.

"What are you scared of, man?" Yuu chortled.

Mochu fixed his glasses nervously. "A-aren't you glaring at m-me?"

Yuu laughed again. "Do I _look_ like I'm the type to glare?"

Mochu blinked. His mouth was open and Mikan had an urge to shut it childishly. Mikan smiled at Mochu instead.

"Tsui isn't a bad gangster," Anna explained.

Before Mochu and Futon arrived, they already had said that it's alright if their attitudes were slipped a little or show a bit of truth. But that was if they really trusted the person.

"He really just doesn't want people to come near him so much," she continued. "It's kind of a handful for him."

Yuu smirked (something he'd been working on futilely). "But I sometimes forget how fun it is when people act scared whenever I talk to them."

"But…" Mochu hesitated. "If _you're_ like that, why are not with _them_?" He cast a look behind him where the "real" gangsters were huddled. They actually looked like gloomy mushrooms.

Yuu snorted dismissively. "Is it worth it? Best thing about being a free man is I can choose my table." He waved his hand over the girls. "A few geeks, a Goth, and—uh, an elite is not bad once you got over the fact that they're not really that bad. It's wicked, actually."

Mikan was impressed by Yuu. By now, he knew how to speak slang (sort of) and act like a hip-hop gangster (more or less).

"How good of you to call me an elite," Hotaru muttered with sarcasm obvious in her voice. She topped that up with a fake smile.

"Um…" Mochu looked consciously at Hotaru. "Why is a—"

"Zip it, Blondie," Hotaru snapped. "I'm here because I like it here."

"Okaaay…" Mochu still looked at Yuu like the latter might eat him whole while he was still deciding whether or not talk to the bunch here.

A few minutes of small talk, Mochu felt comfortable with them. With the help of Anna, Nonoko, and Mikan (a.k.a. Sami, Lumi, and Tera), he was formally introduced to Yuu, Sumire, and Hotaru (a.k.a. Tsui, Rin, and Yui).

Then, most of the time, Mikan noticed Mochu look behind him as if he wanted something back there. Three more times that happened, she couldn't hold it any more.

"What is it, Mochu?" she asked.

Mochu returned to their table. "Wha-what?" He probably thought of lying but thought better of it. "Well… I was wondering what it was like to be part of the elites. To be…accepted, you know? To have a normal high school without bullies following you. To be finally happy."

Anna shook her head. "You asked the wrong bunch. Yui isn't much help either since she never joined the elites formally."

"You don't have to be accepted to their standards," Nonoko said. "You just have to find your spark to be happy."

Mochu's eyebrows knitted together. "My spark?"

Yuu was the one who answered. "You know, the thing that keeps you going? Okay, rephrase. In situations like this, your spark is something that makes you who you are. Your confidence, you get me?" Yuu looked at Mochu intently that the latter nodded immediately. "The confidence to be who you are. To find that spark, you gotta accept who you are first. Then, find what your spark is. You got it?"

Mochu nodded. He was now listening to every word Yuu was saying.

"Now, what's your spark?"

A little smile crept to Mochu's face. "Music."

The girls and Yuu gave each other secret smiles. Music. How coincidental.

"What about music?" Anna asked curiously.

Now a blush crept on Mochu's face. But he took a deep breath and said in a puff, "Singing."

"Awesome!" Nonoko gave her twin a grin that Anna returned with the same likeness.

"Remember Mochu," Yuu said with such gravity that Mochu was forced to listen. "Whenever you feel like a plastic bag just floating in the wind, find that spark and turn it to a firework. Believe me, those guys who bully you are those who didn't become who they truly are because of peer pressure."

Where was Mikan, you ask? She was busy being frozen over thoughts that made her smile. Her mind was working overdrive again. But this time, it was musically overdrive.

_Spark…confidence…plastic bag…drifting…FIREWORK!_

"Thank you, Yuu!" Mikan blurted with a stupid grin. Everyone looked at her with alarm and she realized what she said. She quickly added, "Da man!" with a lame tone to it.

"Uh, welcome?" Yuu had a flabbergasted look on his face.

Mikan's grin returned again. "Please excuse me."

She almost ran towards the library where she could write the song that was brewing in her mind. The song was so perfect!

She remembered what her mom told her before she got into an accident:

"Music is another great way of communicating with others. You can relay your message with them listening intently."

She had asked, "Like a worm relay?"

And her mother laughed fondly at her saying, "Something like that, Sweetie."

Mikan giggled and proceeded to the sanctuary of books.

Little did she know that a certain raven-haired lad heard her voice. Her giggling _musical_ voice.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Where did you run off to?" Sumire demanded. "You missed the period after lunch and now you're late for second period."

Mikan flashed her breathless grin. "Musical inspiration, Rin. I found the spark that set off the firework."

They were in the bathroom during break when Sumire ambushed her. At first, Sumire looked at her like she was speaking in Mars language. Then, she was jumping up and down while squealing.

"Oh my God! That's two songs now!" Sumire grabbed her arm excitedly. "Can you show me? Oooh, I bet it's great!"

"It is!" Mikan said. "I'll show you later with the others."

Mikan excused herself to use the facility while Sumire leaned on the wall. A couple of girls with make-up too thick to be even possible entered. One of those girls was Luna.

"…I mean, we should've kissed by now," Luna was saying. She and her horde continued to a mirror where they were retouching their make-up. Luna made sure she gave Sumire a sneer when the former took inventory of Sumire's clothes. Sumire gave her best scary glare.

"Are you saying you haven't kissed him before?" one of the girls gasped.

Luna sighed. Sumire thought it sounded like an out-of-tune trumpet.

"I know Natsume wants to," she said like she knew. "He's just a modest person. He's only fighting the urge to do it first."

_Okay, barf_, Sumire thought and a shudder ran through her. Okay, so Natsume was hot. But that's the only good thing about him. At least, that's the only good thing that's in him now. Before…

_Where was the Natsume we all love to fall for?_ Sumire asked herself while reminiscing the times when they were in kindergarten.

Sumire met Mikan there and immediately loathed her when she saw her getting close to Natsume. Permy remembered trying to make kindergarten life hard for Mikan but the latter managed to make everything bad happening to her like a game. It was when Mikan talked with Sumire that she finally realized how stupid her antics were. And from that time on, she was playing with Mikan (she would've said 24/7 but she remembered how Mikan's curfew was very strict).

A door opening slapped Permy back to earth. A second too late, Mikan went out of her cubicle with the silly grin on her face before realizing that Luna was just in front of her.

"Ew," Luna said and her clique laughed. "Who brought a geek in?"

Sumire tried to stay cool and continue leaning on the wall. Her fists clenched involuntarily and she saw Mikan do the same. But Permy saw the green tinge starting to taint Mikan's temple and she prayed to whatever god was out there that hopefully Mikan would barf on the Queen Bitch's face.

"Seriously geek," Luna continued, "how much is that sweatshirt? Unbranded and cheap? How can you stand the commoner clothes?" Her girly horde giggled.

"Ugh and look at her shoes!" Luna pointed a manicured finger at Mikan's shoes. "Black crocs? That's so unfashionable. Geeks shouldn't be allowed to live. They don't have the money to do anything right! Why are you even in here?"

All the while, Sumire was waiting for the chance to snap Luna Bitchy Koizumi's head off. But she was worried what Mikan might do.

However, Mikan had another thing planned. Instead of talking back, she said, "Is that an Azumi original?" She pointed at Luna's sweater.

Luna scoffed. "Of course it is, geek. I don't do fake."

"Perfect." Then, Mikan did next made Sumire sniggering while holding herself together.

Mikan held on Luna's shoulders and vomited the icky stuff directly on the sweater. The scream that followed was making Sumire laugh harder.

"YOU GEEK!" Luna shrieked. "YOU PUT GEEK BARF ON ME!"

Her girl horde then tried futilely to wipe off the barf on the sweater since the others were reluctant to even come near Luna. Then, in her personal justice, Permy thought of another way of making Luna miserable.

Besides her closest friends, no one knew Permy was pretty good with Physics. To prove that, Permy went to one of the sinks and turned the tap on full blast. Then, aiming precisely, she shot water at Luna's hair making the curls flatten instantly.

"AAAAAHHH!" Luna swiveled to look at Sumire with a disbelieving look. "You ruined my hair!"

Sumire gave her a smirk. "Didn't see that one coming, did I?"

She and Mikan left them in jeopardy. When they were sure they were out of earshot, they busted out laughing hysterically. Tears were streaming from Sumire's eyes as her stomach hurt from laughing so hard.

"That's got to be the best thing ever!" Mikan said. She was all but rolling on the floor with laughter.

"You think?" Sumire couldn't help laughing, too.

It was a full two minutes before the two of them could recover. Sumire was breathing hard and was wiping the tears that escaped her eyes.

"Do you think they'll send an army?" Mikan asked.

Sumire scoffed. "Maybe. Jeez, I really wonder how they sleep at night with only price tags to worry about."

"Yeah—" Mikan stopped short. Then, she broke into a grin that Sumire knew all too well.

"Please tell me you just didn't have another musical inspiration," Sumire pleaded.

Mikan winked. "Can't. See you at third period!" Then she ran off to the library. Again.

Sumire sighed. She couldn't believe that Mikan was making two songs in a day. That's a world record by her standards. But she didn't complain further. The more songs Mikan could make, the better.

She smiled to herself while walking down the corridors. Mikan had been writing songs ever since she could remember. But she had a feeling the songs Mikan would make this time were epic.

* * *

**How was it? Bad? Or bad?**

**So it's kinda obvious what the songs Mikan made. There's going to be another song she'd make that, in my opinion, is the best song for those- nah, that's going to be a spoiler. Anyway, expect a lot of Bruno with Mars, a little fast Taylor, some crazy Lady's songs, and more in the following chapters.**

**But don't get used to me updating soon. You'll be sorry. Just saying...**

**Thanks to those who reviewed! I really appreciate it :)**


	24. Chapter 24 The serenade

**Whee! Longest chapter ever!**

**This is where the romance between two people begins. This is also the first time that I put three songs in a chapter! A world record!**

**I hope you guys like it :)**

**By the way, during the serenade, just imagine how Bruno Mars would sing the song to a girl, okay? ;)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own GA. Don't own the songs. The owners of those are the masters. I'm just a novice xP**

* * *

**Chapter 24 – Inside recording. The first serenade.**

Sumire was right; Mikan's songs were amazing. As everyone hurried to practice the song, their hands and feet (in Anna's case) were already twitching or tapping imaginary beats and notes. Mikan kept humming the tunes and dancing while getting her guitar out. She would occasionally shout "Ow!" like how Michael Jackson would.

Yuu was occasionally feeling the pressure. Again.

It was always like this; they find new music and Yuu was in charge of the editing and the effects. Their guitars and drums were connected to different sockets which would direct the music recorded from the instrument. That meant six different strips of tunes all combined to one using Yuu's talents. If one made a mistake—which was very rare—Yuu would only record another one.

He adjusted the microphone on one of the control panels. "Is everything okay in there?"

"Just a sec, Inchou," Mikan said with a grin. She was having a bit of trouble with her earphones before Hotaru sighed and helped her.

Yuu smiled back. Inchou was the name he earned when they were still in sixth grade. He was the class representative then and was wearing those ridiculous glasses. That was before they decided that they would become a band. At first, he felt like an outsider. Mikan, Hotaru, and Sumire were already assigned to guitar and bass, Nonoko was assigned to be the pianist, and Anna was using the drums. What was he supposed to do? Dance in the middle?

Anna was the one who suggested that he would become their recording manager and effects guy considering that he had a talent for making illusions even with sound. Everyone thought it was great and Yuu was relieved. He was also thankful that after hanging out with girls for almost his whole life (minus five years, three months, and half a day), he didn't turn into a gay-freak. Thank Tsubasa and Futon for that.

"We're ready!" Mikan announced. Hotaru was positioned behind a keyboard for this song. She and Nonoko were facing opposite sides. Mikan was without an instrument and Sumire and Anna were with their respective instruments.

"Sound check, 101, check," Yuu muttered into the mic. "Can you guys hear me through your earphones?"

The girls nodded.

"Instrument check and microphone check, testing. Mikan?"

Mikan said something into her mic. Yuu made the necessary arrangements. That process repeated four more times before everything was in place.

"Turning the metronome on for guide time signature." Yuu pressed a button on a control panel. "Starting in three…two…one…" He pressed a red button.

Nonoko began playing the keys with a sort-of high tech taste with it and Anna hit her drumsticks softly near the microphone. When Anna started the drums, Mikan started to sing.

_Do you ever feel like a plastic bag?_

_Drifting through the wind_

_Wanting to start again_

Mikan winked at Yuu who grinned back in return. The little joker.

_Do you ever feel, feel so paper-thin?_

_Like a house of cards_

_One blow from caving-in_

_Do you ever feel already buried deep?__  
__Six feet under scream__  
__But no one seems to hear a thing__  
_

Mikan gave Nonoko a quick grin for the next verse.

_Do you know that there's still a chance for you__  
__Cause there's a spark in you__  
_

She signaled Hotaru to keep ready with the violins.

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
__And let it shine__  
__Just own the night__  
__Like the Fourth of July__  
_

Now Mikan held the microphone with both of her hands and closed her eyes tightly. She sung with all her heart which was one of the reasons why they became a very famous band. Sumire was playing the bass with a sly smile she usually had.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y__  
_

Now she was jumping up and down and doing little dances while still holding the microphone. Yuu kept his fingers on the control panels in case something went wrong. This was too good to mess up.

_Baby you're a firework__  
__Come on let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own__  
_

She nodded to Hotaru whose head went nearer to her microphone.

_You don't have to feel like a waste of space__  
__You're original, cannot be replaced__  
__If you only knew what the future holds__  
__After a hurricane comes a rainbow_

_Maybe you're reason why all the doors are closed__  
__So you could open one that leads you to the perfect road_

_Like a lightning bolt, your heart will blow__  
__And when it's time, you'll know__  
_

As Hotaru sang the third verse for her part, her eyes closed like Mikan's and her fingers started to move. All in all, she looked like a passionate singer making her almost an equal to Mikan's abilities.

_You just gotta ignite the light__  
__And let it shine__  
__Just own the night__  
__Like the Fourth of July__  
_

Hotaru was pressing the keys vigorously in the chorus making the keyboard shake and rattle.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what you're worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y__  
_

Mikan and Hotaru sang together for this one:

_Baby you're a firework__  
__Come on let your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe"_

Everyone sang together making it sound like a Glee-style chorus for this verse:

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__It's always been inside of you, you, you__  
__And now it's time to let it through__  
_

Sumire started to sing for the final repeat of the chorus. She started for a soft voice but later changed into a powerful one.

_Cause baby you're a firework__  
__Come on show 'em what your worth__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework__  
__Come on slet your colors burst__  
__Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"__  
__You're gonna leave 'em all in awe-awe-awe_

The twins sang this verse in a very harmonized duet.

_Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon__  
__Boom, boom, boom__  
__Even brighter than the moon, moon, moon_

All too soon, they were finished. Yuu pushed the red button again before the girls could whoop all together. Mikan and Sumire were giving each other high fives. Nonoko and Anna pantomimed licking their fingers and touching it to each other making sizzling sounds. Hotaru merely rolled her eyes and began unplugging the keyboard she was using.

"Ladies, that was fantastic!" Yuu said through the mic. "That'll be a hit for ages!"

Sumire gave him a half-smirk and a half-grin. "Thanks a lot, Yuu! But you better get yourself a recording microphone because you'll be doing the rap for this next song."

Yuu's fingers froze. "Rap?" he choked out.

"Hold on a sec." She held up a finger and called, "Mikan! Teach Yuu how to rap!"

In an instant, Mikan was beside Yuu. The latter was starting to sweat and he was swallowing globs of saliva. Mikan giggled at first and gave Yuu the lyrics.

"The rap is easy, Yuu," Mikan said. "I'll just signal you when to start. Here's how you do it…"

It was easy, he had to admit. His nerves were the only things that made him queasy. He got down the rhythm by about two minutes before he practically shooed Mikan into the soundproof studio. Mikan gave him a thumbs-up and helped the others check their instruments.

Hotaru was now with an electric guitar while Nonoko and Mikan were by two microphones that stood side by side. Anna was testing her mic while listening to her earphones. Sumire was mouthing the lyrics while looking at the paper in a music stand. Her bass was slung across her body.

Yuu, on the other hand, was practicing with the rap while working with the control panels. He did the testing ritual again and everyone went to their places. Yuu assembled a recording microphone for himself and placed earphones on his ears.

"Recording in three…two…one…" Yuu pressed the red button again and Hotaru began the guitar riff and Anna started the drums. Sumire grinned before singing while working with her bass. The others would be playing as back-ups.

_Okay, Blue Moon, rocking out, and me_

_You ready?_

_Seems like everybody's got a price,__  
__I wonder how they sleep at night.__  
_

Sumire tilted her head at Mikan's direction with her eyebrows raised. Mikan shrugged at her. Was she plagiarizing if she used their words?

_When the sale comes first,__  
__And the truth comes second,__  
__Just stop for a minute and__  
__Smile_

_Why is everybody so serious__  
__Acting so dang mysterious__  
__Got your shades on your eyes__  
__And your heels so high__  
__That you can't even have a good time_

_Everybody look to the left (yeah)__  
__Everybody look to the right__  
__Can you feel that (yeah)__  
__We're paying with love tonight__  
_

_It's not about the money, money, money__  
__We don't need your money, money, money__  
__We just wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag__  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching.__  
__Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling__  
__Wanna make the world dance__  
__Forget about the Price Tag._

_We need to take it back in time,__  
__When music made us all unite__  
__And it wasn't low blows and video hoes,__  
__Am I the only one getting tired__?__  
__Why is everybody so obsessed__  
__Money can't buy us happiness__  
__Can we all slow down and enjoy right now__  
__Guarantee we'll be feeling alright._

_Everybody look to their left (yeah)__  
__Everybody look to their right__ (to the right)__  
__Can you feel that (yeah)__  
__We're paying with love tonight__  
_

_It's not about the money, money, money__  
__We don't need your money, money, money__  
__We just wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag__  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Ching Cha-Ching._

_Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Bling Ba-Bling__  
__Wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag._

Mikan nodded at Yuu. It was his turn. He took a deep breath and let it out.

_Yeah yeah__  
__Well, keep the price tag__  
__And take the cash back__  
__Just give me six strings and a half stack.__  
__And you can keep the cars__  
__Leave me the garage__  
__And all I__  
__Yes all I need are keys and guitars__  
__And its within 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars__  
__Yeah we leaping across these undefeatable odds__  
__Its like this man, you can't put a price on the life__  
__We do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night__  
__So we ain't gon stumble and fall never__  
__Waiting to see this in the sign of defeat uh uh__  
__So we gon keep everyone moving their feet__  
__So bring back the beat and then everyone sing__  
_

He was done! He finally did it! He rapped for the first time of his life. Yuu smiled at Mikan and they all sang together at the chorus.

_It's not about the money, money, money__  
__We don't need your money, money, money__  
__We just wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag__  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.__  
__Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang__  
__Wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag._

_It's not about the money, money, money__  
__We don't need your money, money, money__  
__We just wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag__  
__Ain't about the (uh) Cha-Chang Cha-Chang.__  
__Aint about the (yeah) Ba-Blang Ba-Blang__  
__Wanna make the world dance,__  
__Forget about the Price Tag._

_Yeah, yeah__  
__Oo-oooh__  
__Forget about the price tag._

"And that's a wrap!" Yuu pressed the red button and everyone congratulated everyone. They decided to record the first song Mikan wrote the next day so they filed out of the recording room as soon as they returned their instruments.

Yuu's real work began. He first did Firework and arranged the tune strips for editing. He tweaked the tones a little (rest assured he didn't use AutoTune) and proceeded to cutting the feedback sounds. This work took most of his energy and being a concentrated guy he was, he didn't want to be disturbed.

"You're pretty good, Yuu."

Yuu almost fell over from his chair. He turned around and saw Anna looking curiously at his work. At first his heartbeat went erratic. Then he tried not to get irritated at Anna for interrupting him. He inhaled some air to cleanse himself.

"Thanks, Anna." He smiled. "That's generous of you."

Anna smiled and pointed at the screen. "What are you doing there?"

"I'm putting the clean effects on the music."

"And that thing over there?"

Yuu stifled a sigh. "That's the beat mixer."

"What's it do?"

Yuu's lips tightened to a thin line which was unlike him. "It puts additional beats for better music."

"Then I shouldn't be doing the drums if we have that right?"

Truth to be told, Anna's question was innocent. Yuu didn't know what got into him but his temper rose. He wished he could take it back but the words already left his mouth. Add to that his irate tone.

"God, Anna. Why are you such a kid?"

Through his peripheral vision, he saw Anna's perpetual smile fade. Her bubbly attitude was gone with it. Her shoulders slumped and she stood up.

"I'm sorry for irritating you," she murmured. "I guess I should start cooking, huh?"

Yuu felt something drop in his stomach. "Anna—"

But she was gone. The door closed after he heard a sniffle. Or was it a sob?

He sat there, dazed. He couldn't believe he did that. He couldn't believe he had the will to hurt Anna! Anna, who became his first friend, his first playmate, his first crush… the first who made his heart beat erratically.

The one who made him curse for the first time.

"Damn it!"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Um, Anna? I think the rice balls are _a little_ scorched." Mikan held up a brown ball which was the rice ball.

Anna looked up from her plate with no food. "Oh. I think I turned the heat too high." She chuckled.

Sumire's jaw dropped. Mikan's eyes were as big as a full-scale globe. Hotaru's raised her eyebrow in a curious way. Nonoko kept blinking rapidly at Anna's direction. Yuu felt a lump block his throat and it wasn't the burnt rice ball he ate out of courtesy.

"A-Anna? Are you okay?" Mikan asked in a concerned tone.

Anna had a lifeless smile on her face. "I'm well. But I think I'm a bit sleepy so I think I'll turn in for the night."

Now Mikan's jaw dropped. Anna waved and put her plate and utensils in the sink. In less than three seconds, she was gone.

"What just happened?" Sumire demanded. "First of all, she never had the heat turned too high. And what's with the chuckle? She never chuckles!"

Nonoko nodded gloomily. "And she always grins. And she never used 'I'm well' in a sentence before."

"There's something wrong." Mikan proceeded to a phone near the oven. "Pizza, anyone? Who'll wait in the dorms?"

This was their usual question when ordering something (which was very rare since Anna was an amazing chef) and Yuu spotted his chance.

"I'll go," he said. He tried not to meet Hotaru's laser-like eyes which now rested on him. He was positive that Hotaru knew _who_ the reason was.

After Mikan ordered a special (pepperoni, ham, mozzarella cheese, olives, green bell peppers, and meat balls), Yuu got out of the dining room. He distinctly heard Hotaru excuse herself to use the bathroom but he knew better. As he started to go through the main door, he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. Yuu turned around and saw Hotaru looking serious and deadly. But her voice was different from her expression.

"Make it right, Yuu," she said softly. "We won't be able to do anything if she's not focused."

Yuu nodded. "I will."

He activated his disguise and met the cold night air. He fished his pockets for his phone and he dialed the number he had been waiting to call since dinner.

"Good evening, Futon," he said into the phone. "Can I ask for a favor?"

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

When Mikan, Nonoko, and Sumire went for Home Economics the next day after lunch, Yuu, Hotaru, and Anna went for Biology. He was conveniently in the middle and Hotaru kept sneaking glances at him as if waiting when he will make things move.

The teacher was mumbling something about cnidarians. Yuu took out a slip of paper and wrote:

_Anna, I know you're mad at me. I don't blame you. But please give me a chance to apologize properly. Will you meet me at the Music Building's roof? It won't take long, I promise._

He folded it in half and passed it to Anna who cringed as she saw the paper fly to her. He saw her open it and her jaw clenching. She wrote back and passed it to Yuu. It read:

_I've got homework and projects to make. I have to cook early if you want to eat._

Yuu swallowed. It was worse than he imagined. But he kept calm and wrote back a bit more desperately:

_You're just saying that. Please. If you really hate me, then don't come. I understand. But please come. Just give me ten minutes and I will NEVER bother you again._

He passed it back to Anna. Anna exhaled sharply and ripped the paper silently. She dropped it to a nearby trashcan and Yuu's heart sank.

But Anna exhaled sharply again and muttered, "Fine."

Yuu could've leaped for joy. "Thank you," he whispered fervently.

Out of the corner of his eye, Hotaru rolled her eyes and started inspecting her nails. He just smiled happily and hoped that his plan would work. Or else, he was just waking Futon at night for nothing.

Oh boy…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Usually, Anna was late when going to rendezvous points. But she usually giggles and not chuckle so Yuu took a few precautions.

Futon was already waiting for him with his keyboard. His last class was Music so he had the advantage of arriving early. He and Yuu shook hands in a hip-hop way.

"Let's hope she'll listen to you," Futon said. "If she doesn't, you owe me big for interrupting my sleep."

Yuu smiled back nervously. "That's the first part of my punishment I guess."

Ten minutes, Yuu estimated. She'll be crossing the building's lawn by seven minutes. She'll arrive here in ten.

He gazed out to the landscape and practiced his apology. He almost had a mental stutter as he thought of what he was going to do next. Thankfully, Futon would exit the moment their business was finished as to give privacy. Yuu reminded himself to treat Futon someday for his help.

A lone figure was crossing the lawn and Yuu's heart was hammering. Almost painful even. He nodded at Futon who hid behind a tree.

Five minutes had passed and his hands were sweating. He wiped them with his jeans and almost jumped out of his skin as he heard the door click.

In less than two seconds, Anna popped her head in and finally came out. She closed the door and faced Yuu with her arms crossed. Her jaw was taut and her eyes were emotionless which made her as scary as Hotaru. This wasn't the Anna he fell for. And it was his fault.

"So?" Anna asked. "Your ten minutes is starting now."

Yuu gulped. He took a deep breath first and made sure he was speaking from his heart.

"I'm sorry, Anna," Yuu said. "I would've said that I was a jerk to you but that would sound awful. But my actions in the recording studio were unforgivable. I was more concerned about my work than my friend." He sighed. "All I'm trying to say is that you can beat me up now that I'm fully vulnerable."

Yuu shut his eyes shut and waited for an impact. One…two…three… ten… none? He opened his eyes and he probably had a stupid expression on because Anna giggled.

She giggled! Finally!

"Do you know that I can't beat you up when you sound like Edward Cullen?" Anna asked rhetorically. She giggled again and had her signature grin on. "I forgive you, Yuu. Don't be so down about it."

Yuu's brows furrowed. "But I insulted you."

"By calling me a kid?" Anna shook her head with a smile. "No. I overreacted. Sorry about that. Truth is I am a kid at heart. That's the way I am."

Yuu sighed in relief. "Thank you, Anna."

Then he felt someone hug him. He looked down and saw Anna hugging him in comfort. His mind blanked out and it took him time before he could robotically hug her back. His face was burning that's for sure.

Too soon, Anna broke the hug and smiled at him.

_Now_, he thought. _I have to do it now_.

"There's another reason why I wanted to see you here," Yuu said. Seeing Anna's confused expression he called out, "Futon? It's time."

Futon emerged from the tree with popcorn bits around his mouth. He was sucking a drink dry and continued to sucking his greasy fingers. Yuu could've been in anime and had a sweat drop on his forehead.

_Seriously_, Yuu thought. _Is this a movie?_

"Futon?" Anna squeaked. "What are you doing here?"

Futon winked at her. "You'll see." He turned to Yuu. "I'm ready, man."

Yuu nodded and held up a hand-held device. Anna watched him curiously and noticed at the last second that he activated the speakers surrounding them and his remote-controlled control panel.

Anna gasped. "Yuu! What's going on?"

Yuu didn't reply to her question. Instead, he held up the device and said, "This remote allows me to move as much as I can. My control panel knows what to do." He smiled. "Will you stay where you are?"

Anna nodded in a dazed manner. Yuu nodded at Futon who started to play his keyboard and sang in a manly falsetto. Yuu pressed a button and the first beats of his edited music started.

When his turn was about to come, Yuu took a deep breath and sang sincerely while keeping eye contact with Anna.

_Oh her eyes, her eyes__  
__Make the stars look like they're not shining__  
__Her hair, her hair__  
__Falls perfectly without her trying__  
__She's so beautiful__  
__And I tell her every day__  
_

Anna could only stare at him. Was he…_serenading_ her? He was smiling at her while singing. His voice was very sincere and his glasses added an extra gleam in his eyes. He can't be… can he?

_Yeah I know, I know__  
__When I compliment her__  
__She won't believe me__  
__And it's so, it's so__  
__Sad to think she don't see what I see__  
__But every time she asks me do I look okay__  
__I say__  
_

Yuu took a step forward and held out his hand as if he wanted to touch her. And when he started the second verse of the chorus, he swept his hand towards the sky.

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
_

Yuu spared a glance at Futon—a signal for the change in vocals. Futon grinned before he started to sing lead.

_Her lips, her lips__  
__I could kiss them all day if she'd let me__  
__Her laugh, her laugh__  
__She hates but I think it's so sexy__  
__She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her every day_

Though Anna missed it, Yuu rolled his eyes. Did he really give Futon a chance to make the lyrics at that part? She might misunderstand (T_T). Anyway, Yuu went back to sincere mode as his part came.

_Oh you know, you know, you know__  
__I'd never ask you to change__  
__If perfect is what you're searching for__  
__Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking__  
__If you look okay__  
__You know I'll say_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
_

Yuu went closer to Anna until he was able to hold both her hands. And there, the real serenade began. He saw Anna's beet red face and almost forgot his next words.

_The way you are__  
__The way you are__  
__Girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

_When I see your face__  
__There's not a thing that I would change__  
__Cause you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are__  
__And when you smile,__  
__The whole world stops and stares for awhile__  
__Cause girl you're amazing__  
__Just the way you are_

Anna barely registered that the song was finished. She was busy marveling Yuu and his warm hands enveloping hers.

"Oops," Futon said, his eyes on his watch. "Pizza with my guys. Gotta go!"

Yuu nodded in a thankful gesture to Futon. "Thank you."

Futon flashed a grin and clapped Yuu's back as he passed them. Futon gave Anna an encouraging wink. Anna could only smile back.

The moment Futon left them, silence was the only thing that they heard. It was a few minutes before Yuu decided to break it.

"What do you think?" he asked her quietly.

Anna had her sweet smile on. "That was beautiful, Yuu!" She suddenly turned red again and didn't look in his eyes. "Did you make that song?"

Yuu stifled a groan. He knew she would misunderstand!

"Not really," Yuu said quickly. "Futon _helped_ with the lyrics." He emphasized the "helped".

Did he imagine it or did he really see Anna sigh in relief?

"Figures." Anna grinned. "So… who was it for?"

Yuu smiled back. "For you."

For Anna, it seemed like time stopped.

For her? Why?

"What?" she asked incredulously. "For _me_?"

Yuu's brows furrowed. "Of course, for you. Who else?"

Her jaw dropped. "I thought you like Mikan!"

It took him a second to get it. Then, he clutched his stomach and started to laugh like he had never laughed before. His laughter made Anna more confused than she already was.

"You _thought_ I like Mikan?" Yuu managed to say through his laugh. "Sure, I do! As a sister!"

"But—"

"Anna," he murmured, suddenly serious, "the reason why I made this song…the reason why I felt like running after you when I hurt you… the reason why my heart would beat more than usual... the reason why I did this…"

He smiled and said the words he wanted to say to her for years.

"…is because I love you."

Anna felt something hit her and knocked the breath out of her. Him? Did he really? All this time that she loved him… he loved her, too?

"Anna," he whispered. He kneeled on one knee while he held her right hand. "May I ask you to be my girlfriend?"

A very, very big smile erupted on Anna's face as she said, "Yes."

He could've whooped, danced, broke a piñata open, sang for joy—heck, he'd even cry. But all he did was embrace her and smell the scent of her hair.

"I love you, too, you know," Anna whispered in his ear.

He didn't know what came in to him. It felt natural. But it left him blushing like mad for the whole minute.

He leaned to her and touched her lips with his.

Nothing else could compare to this.

And nobody thought that it was already twenty minutes.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

In the Room, popcorn was flying everywhere when Yuu asked Anna to be his girlfriend.

The floor was soaked with soda. Three wet buffoons were dancing around like maniacs while a more demure and disciplined person was clapping her hands with a soda-cap on her head. They were watching through the CCTV camera and had a full-screen view and saw the whole thing happen.

"Oh, man…" Sumire said a few minutes earlier. "He made her a song!" She was crying while stuffing her mouth with popcorn.

When Anna said that she thought Yuu liked Mikan, Nonoko and Sumire gave her accusatory glares saying, "This is your fault!" while the victim retorted, "What did I do?"

But when Yuu said the three magical words, floor was soaked with the soda they sprayed on each other.

Then, he asked her to be his girlfriend. That's when the popcorn started to fly across the living room. Hotaru shielded herself with her caterpillar shield.

When Anna said yes, the dancing started.

Right now, the buffoons were chanting, "THEY'RE TOGETHER! THEY'RE TOGETHER!" while hugging each other and dancing in a circle.

Then they sat down and were gasping for air.

"This is the best reality show ever!" Sumire said and ate the remaining popcorn in the bowl. "Shame they didn't—"

But her words were cut off when the kiss _really_ happened. It was better than the Royal Wedding! The three buffoons picked pillows and hit each other with it while squealing and stomping their feet. Their craziness ended when Hotaru finally hit them with her Idiot Gun.

And that's what best friends would do when they witness a courtship of their friends in a plasma TV with popcorn and soda to go.

* * *

**Hate it? I understand...**

**Anyway...**

**OH MY VEGETABLES! HE SERENADED HER! EEEEEEEEE!**

**Hahaha, I love making the guy serenade her while talking like Edward Cullen. Especially when the guy serenades a Bruno Mars song. Special thanks to Mikey Bustos for the wonderful inspiration (watch Filipino Courting on Youtube. The one by Mikey Bustos).**

**Find your spark, anyone?**

**Did you know?**

**-I'm the type of girl who wants to be serenaded by a decent guy**

**-I cried when I watched episode 21 of Glee season 2**

**-I keep picking up random songs and writing the titles in my notebooks for future use in this story**

**-I killed a rat a few weeks ago. I felt happy then guilty. Figures...**

**-I have to make the Farmville theme song into a guitar combination. Wish me luck!**

**-I planned for someone important here in my story to die. :)**

**Stay tuned everyone! The secret MIGHT just be revealed to Dark Sky.**

**Goodbye! Daghang Salamat sa pag-basa! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Mikan's mistake

**So yeah, I've updated like how the (persistent) readers had been reviewing. Somehow, when writing this story, I had a really sadistic/masochistic moment. Please forgive me if it shows in this chapter.**

**Anyway, you could probably read that this chapter is rougher than the other chaps. Well, I've only finished this one tonight and I am so focused on my original novel that I forgot the plot for this one.**

**I even planned for a hiatus or (more possibly) to end this story.**

**Don't worry, it's a bit of a long shot especially when people review and my (stupid, selfish, moronic) conscience is telling me to show my gratitude in a more generous manner.**

**This chap is sort of like a reminder for my mistake of neglecting this story. I'm truly sorry for those who waited so long and I've promised to update _last month_. It would really sound lame if I said I was busy.**

**Anyway, I hope you guys will like this one. I'm already starting to make the next chapter though I'm having a bit of writers block. And, to be warned, I'm actually more focused on my novel than anything else.**

**Enjoy (if not hate).**

* * *

**Chapter 25 – Mikan's mistake**

Two weeks.

It had been two weeks ever since Mikan knew about her true life. How much of a mess it was, actually. Everything was beginning to feel normal. But then, whenever she thought about too much, she'd turn numb again.

For two weeks, Mikan was still ridiculed for being a geek. For two weeks, people tried to trip her in hallways. For two weeks, Mikan enjoyed normalcy.

For two weeks, Mikan would catch the Black Cat staring at her.

That was the weirdest part ever. The Black Cat wasn't known to be a geek-supporter and he was a playboy as far as she knew. Heck, maybe in the time of her being victimized with amnesia, he probably has a kid already though the thought made her uncomfortable for some reason. She did her best to stay away from him but he was the one who tried to pry into her privacy.

Not that he'd admit it publicly though. He's probably the most obvious person to Mikan. And Mikan's probably the _most_ oblivious person to everyone.

An example of him prying was in Math. Jinno didn't bother calling Mikan again because he might just get embarrassed again (besides, Jinno knew who Mikan was) and decided to torment other students. All Mikan had to do was doodle or scribble on her "art" notebook.

Since they were seatmates, it was easy for Natsume to peek into her art. She wouldn't have minded really (if he just kept his mouth shut) but what she wrote or drew there were not related to her geek life.

One time, she drew the Blue Moon symbol (since she was the one who drew it): a full moon inside a curvy diamond. The details were so defined (even if she used a ballpoint pen) that she was proud of herself. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't the only one looking at her artwork.

"Nice drawing," someone drawled.

Mikan turned her head slightly and saw Natsume smirking sarcastically. She quickly formed a snappy—but geeky—comeback.

"You don't have to insult me, Hyuuga-san," she muttered.

Natsume snorted. "You don't think I don't mean it?"

That stopped her short. She stammered, "T-thank you."

"Blue Moon, huh?" Natsume muttered. "You know them?"

She could say that she's the guitarist of the band and see his expression with buttered popcorn. But that would give everything they've hidden away. So, she made up another geeky reply.

"I'm an avid fan," she answered. She added "The Greatest Band EVER!" below the drawing to emphasize what she was saying.

After that, Natsume ignored her for the rest of the day.

Well, maybe not entirely.

Before lunch time, Mikan just left the library to join her friends. In the deserted hallway, three junior guys were huddled menacingly. From what she could remember, bullies didn't choose any gender. So, she readied herself for a fight.

"Hey ugly!" one of the guys yelled at her. She kept walking and one of them grabbed her shoulder and shoved her against the lockers. She knew their type of bullying: demanding for money and still beating up the victim afterwards. After all those stereotypical movies she watched, she still couldn't believe that these people had a case of superiority complex.

"Lunch money," the leader (and the stupidest) demanded. "Now."

Something inside her just snapped. How dare they just order her around? Do they want to feel pain? She felt something like this before…

So this is how it felt to be a true sadist [like Hotaru].

Mikan looked at them coolly. "No." She didn't want them to think they could get away with anything. It's time for them to learn how to respect.

"No?" the leader repeated. "How about we beat you up? You still gonna say no?"

Mikan smiled sadistically that he backed off a little. "Yes."

The leader popped his knuckles. "Alright, geek. You asked for it."

But before he could get his arm back, an arm shot from his right and punched his cheek. The other two didn't get away unscathed.

"Piss off, idiots," her savior growled. "And don't let me see you again."

Mikan saw who it was and her jaw connected to the ground. Natsume was there standing very calmly but his eyes were burning with anger. He may be just a sophomore like her but he emitted an aura that was very deadly. What her mind was trying to process is why he just defended her? This reminded her when she was eight…

She closed her eyes to erase the thought. _He__'__s __changed. __No __way __is __that __time __going __to __return_.

The leader of the idiots gave Natsume a respectful glare and Mikan a more animalistic one. It was more or less a minute before the idiots went away growling. Honestly…

"I could've handled it on my own," Mikan said irritably.

Natsume snorted. "Yeah right."

_I __kicked __your __ass_, Mikan thought. _Don__'__t __be __so __cocky_.

Suddenly, Natsume took her wrist in a firm grip and started dragging her away. Mikan tried to escape his hold but it would require another bruised cheek on Natsume's part. Instead, she squirmed and struggled like a helpless geek who was kidnapped by a jerk.

Because she was busy, she didn't notice the alarming beeping until it was driving her nuts.

"Let go, you miserable excuse of an elite!" she yelled while fixing her glasses in a successful attempt to activate the mini-Tracker. Her glasses showed that the others were already in the cafeteria and the speakers were mixed with concerned mumbling from her band mates.

"Are you trying to kidnap me, Hyuuga?" she demanded and got five gasps from her earpiece. Everyone on the other line was creating a wave of "we're coming!" and was approaching their destinations as quickly as their disguises would allow them to.

Mikan didn't realize that she was being dragged to the Sakura tree Natsume was usually situated. She remembered that the young Natsume loved to play under the Sakura tree with her and that sent sadness to the cockles of her heart.

Natsume didn't let go of his hold until he practically dumped her on the overgrown roots. He sat beside her in a casual manner but the action released a threatening aura.

"You should've just given those guys your money," Natsume finally said in a bored manner. "You're too weak to even punch a fly."

A tic-mark rose on Mikan's temple. "Do you enjoy underestimating my kind, Hyuuga?" she growled. This was definitely like the young Natsume. She managed to not look affected.

Natsume turned his head to her. "Where's the polite 'san', Polka-dots?"

_Polka-dots?_

Instinctively, Mikan looked down to where her underwear was hiding under her skirt. Then, like a zombie, she turned her head slowly to the Black Cat with a very, very furious expression.

3…2…1…

_WHAPACK!_

Natsume's head almost got disconnected from his neck when Mikan punched him with all her might. The girl was now standing like a dangerous predator about to get its prey by…

Lecturing him.

"Who the _hell_ do you think you are?" Mikan demanded in a loud voice. "You insolent pervert! You looked into my UNDERWEAR!"

"I did not," Natsume replied coolly. "You showed it to me."

_WHAPACK!_

Blood was threatening to flow from Natsume's nose as Mikan gave him another deadly blow. This time, his head flew to the other side. She grabbed his shirt with such ease it looked like she was drowning with adrenaline.

"So you _think_ it's alright for you to tease me?" she yelled. "You good-for-nothing excuse for a human! Thou hath out-villained villainy so far that the rarity redeems you!"

"Wow. Shakespeare."

"DIE A BEGGAR!" she snapped. She threw him back to the trunk, almost cracking the Black Cat's spinal column. "I'll have your head on a spit, Hyuuga!"

"Tera!" two voices chorused.

The attacker of Natsume Hyuuga swiveled around to search for the sources. Running towards them were those twins-with-somewhat-identical-names with frantic expressions.

"We've been searching for you!" they cried.

Mikan gave the two twins a glance before sending Natsume a farewell glare worthy for painting. "I swear to all gods, Hyuuga—you are the worst guy I've ever met! I was already pissed just meeting you but to do this preposterous thing? Mark my words, Hyuuga. If we meet again, I'll do something worse than this."

Then, she jogged clumsily to her friends and was mumbling assurances to them.

However, Natsume Hyuuga was jubilant.

_Who the hell do you think you are?_

The exact same lines as the superstar's. Those parting lines "I swear to all gods, Hyuuga" blah, blah, blah, had him smirking. Wasn't it too cliché? Was it coincidentally? Or because it's been used during these situations?

His mind was piecing everything together. He had been suspicious—part of the reason was because of the obsessive way that girl had been writing about that band. After that, he heard a voice in the hallway but thought that it was impossible. Then, he saw that girl walk by giggling.

The voice was identical.

At first, he was _very_ skeptical. There was no freaking way that those two were closely related.

But one thing's for sure: Natsume Hyuuga just found a favorite geek.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

One hour, forty-three minutes, and thirty-one seconds.

That's how long her band mates were fussing (no other term for it) about the earlier incident in the Room. Hotaru kept her scolding to herself and let the others talk. For her, it's useless to talk while the other has the same point as you.

Point one: "You really should've controlled your temper." Yuu said that.

Point two: "If we get involved with Dark Sky, the media are going to have a heyday." Nonoko said that.

Point three: "Your parents will have to be forced to keep you isolated from the outside world until you're eighteen." Sumire said that only in a more censored way.

Mikan, however, was getting a headache. Yes, she knew that she should've done point one, thought of point two, and avoided point three. They didn't need to slap her with those threatening tones. Heck, she barely remembered the lost memories before the stress doubled.

"If you can remember, my brother doesn't usually do things without thinking," Aoi had told her before. "Watch out for him. I had a secret once and he got it before it was even a day old."

"He peeked under my skirt!" Mikan countered, coming back to planet Earth. "How would you feel if you get abused that way? Now I'll never get married!"

Hotaru exhaled sharply. "Can we just cut the crap for just a minute?" she growled. "Dark Sky is the least of our problems. Our biggest problem is the media and that ridiculous contest that corrupted principal dumped on us."

That sobered the fussing. Mikan pouted as she assessed the situation. Yuu fixed his glasses and sat beside Anna—a natural occurrence after the serenade. Nonoko was on the loveseat with Sumire. Hotaru was on a bean bag, looking like a model for bean bags that cost about 2000 Yen.

"I still don't get it," Sumire complained. "Why do we have to perform? Dark Sky and a hell of a lot more of famous performers are gonna be there. That's enough to bring more than half of Japan's population to the academy."

"To Principal Izumi, that doesn't cover his debt," Mikan replied, currently in business mode. "I think he'd even make it more public if it's going to be held at the Tokyo Dome."

"In a way, he's blackmailing us," Yuu concluded in an off-handed manner like it was a natural occurrence. "So what are we going to perform?"

"How about we start our world tour?" Anna suggested. "The earlier it starts, the earlier we can get back to school, right?"

Nonoko caught up with her twin's thinking. "That way, it's a world tour and a contest in one day. Anna, I'm proud to say you're my sister!"

Anna had a sad look just to humor her. "Are you saying that you weren't proud of me before?"

The twins began joking around, lightening the tension even for a minute degree. The Ice Queen, however, saw how things were turning. If there was going to be money involved, of course her brain would function at its best. She folded her hands in front of her mouth in a calculating manner and had that gleam in her eyes.

"Those guys can be the opening act," Hotaru said in a flat tone that meant I-mean-business. "If they perform in the afternoon, we can start the tour by evening. A stage that's going to be so sophisticated, artists would want to perform on that stage. In that way, they get to be a lot more famous, more money for that greedy principal, and the earlier we can tour."

She gave everyone what would seem a look that wants to gain suggestions but instead gave off a _you-dare-question-me?_ aura. Her band mates smiled to hide their terror even though they agree with her idea.

"We still need two songs," Yuu added. "Firework, Price Tag, and the other song won't be enough. Other songs would be revivals but we still need two more so we could make the tour album."

Nonoko snorted. "This really sucks. Sucks more than the time my stirring rod melted because of my stupid partner. He used my stirring rod because he thought it's one of the normal ones. Then, he put it in a very acidic solution and melted the whole thing." A scowl appeared on her face. "Stupid. Fox-eye. Moron. Egg-head…"

She kept muttering names that would define her impression of Kitsuneme. Mikan stifled a giggle that would make Nonoko strangle her. Sumire rolled her emerald eyes in harmony with Hotaru. Did it really have to be so obvious? If it wasn't for the fact that they were in hiding, Mikan would have found some way to hook Nonoko with Kitsuneme to be done with it.

They were silent for a long moment. Then, Anna began to beat her fingers on the couch's armrest. It sounded like a 4/4 beat.

"Do you guys remember when we were little kids?" Anna said, watching her own fingers move. "Under that cherry blossom tree in Mikan's gigantic manor, we wished that we would be famous with music behind us."

A smile grew on Mikan's face as she remembered the time…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"Sweetie! Hurry up!"

Mikan's lungs were constricting as her seven-year-old body persevered to catch up with her friends. If there was one thing her parents never taught her, it was exercising daily. Noko-chan and Anna-chan had a new "toy" that they want to use with them. The little heiress wasn't going to pass up a chance to get a peek at this new object of interest.

The cherry blossom was near so Mikan slowed down as she tried to catch her breath. Hotaru, who was already at the tree, gave Mikan a blank look that said, "Hurry up, idiot, or I'll shoot you". That look made her quicken her pace. The others (including Permy) were already surrounding the new object. Mikan looked over Yuu's shoulder and saw—

"A box?"

That made no sense. She was expecting something like a new device to play with or a puppy they found. The box was dark brown with one side a lighter tone and slanting than the others and another side with a hole.

Anna giggled. "It's a beat-box, silly." She sat casually on the box and experimented by tapping the slanted side. When she hit the middle, the box emitted a deep _boom_. When she hit the upper part, it emitted a higher pitched _bam_.

"Oooh." Mikan's eyes shined. "That's amazing!"

Sumire almost laid herself flat with her stomach to the ground when she inspected the hole. "Hey, I see…springs and a screen! What do those things do?"

"Maybe those are for the sound effects," Yuu guessed. "I heard my parents talking about beat-boxes but I never really saw one until now."

Hotaru ran a hand at one side. "Perhaps the wood is mahogany or some other material. It's very sturdy and balanced. It must have cost a fortune."

"Whatever those things are, our tutor taught us how to play," Anna said. "Noko-chan had a keyboard but she couldn't bring it. It was so heavy!"

Mikan scratched her head in confusion. "Eh? How can a computer keyboard be heavy?"

Unexpectedly (though it's a usual occurrence), Hotaru bopped Mikan on the head with a glove that looked suspiciously like a horse-shoe. It was so fast that their only proof of the harm was the horse-shoe shaped bump on Mikan's forehead.

"A pi-ya-no," Hotaru said, emphasizing every syllable like she was teaching Mikan how to read. The soon-to-be Blackmail Queen turned to the twins. "You're saying that you guys are starting with music lessons."

Nonoko nodded enthusiastically. "You guys should join us, too!"

Hotaru shook her head. "I'm doing a self-learning process in stringed instruments. I'm currently learning second level violin."

All of them had their jaws connected to the ground. Add to the fact that Mikan almost got lost in Hotaru's statements: a seven-year-old self-learning second level violin was astounding.

"I'm learning in stringed-instruments, too," Sumire admitted, "but I just got started last month."

"I'm currently learning how to use an equalizer effectively," Yuu said.

Mikan smiled apologetically. "I'm not learning anything but I want to learn the guitar. Aniki knows how to but he wouldn't teach me." She pouted.

"Right you are, li'l sis!" a voice boomed behind her.

Mikan flew and hugged Permy. Behind the tree came out ten-year-old Tsubasa, grinning so widely his eyes disappeared. He had his hands in his pants' pockets and his hair was hidden in a dark-colored bonnet.

"Nii-sama!" Mikan yelped. "Don't scare me like that!"

Tsubasa guffawed. "You have funny reactions, is that my fault? Anyway, I thought I heard a beat-box. Care if I try it out?"

Three seconds later, Tsubasa was on the beat-box making amazing beats. Anna stared at him in awe and even clapped when he was finished.

"This is great stuff, Anna." Tsubasa grinned at her. "You should practice and become famous." Then he included everyone in his grin. "In fact, you guys should practice together and become a band more famous than any other."

He let Anna back on the box and the latter began to beat something.

"But you won't even teach me how to play the guitar," Mikan whined.

Tsubasa only gave her one of his smiles that challenged her. "'Cause I don't believe that you could do it. You can't even lift a guitar. Prove to me that you can do it _then_ maybe I'll believe."

He started to walk away, leaving his sister open-mouthed. When Mikan regained her senses, her face started to turn red and she yelled with all her might.

"I'm gonna do it! One day, I'll make you a believer, Aniki! I swear!"

And the beats continued…

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

_I__'__ll __make __you __a __believer_.

Mikan smiled at the memory. It was the first time that she had a clear memory of her past before her partial amnesia. That only made her nostalgic, though.

The beating Anna was making still interrupted the silence. Then, with a jolt, Mikan realized that it was the beating that little Anna did when she revealed the box.

_One __day_…

"Anna, keep doing that," Mikan said quickly as she hurried to find a paper and pen. Anna might've looked confused but she didn't see it. The beating continued and Mikan finally found a piece of paper and a pen.

She wrote for a few minutes, scratching out something every now and then, and showed her work to the band. The others read the lyrics while listening to Anna's beating. Yuu had a grin on his face.

"Great job, Mikan!" He gave her a high-five. "Now all we need is to make up the music sheet for it."

"Hold up." Sumire held up a hand in protest. "I don't think this song is fit for band-style playing. I think this song is for—"

"Dancing," Hotaru finished in a defeated monotone. If there was one thing Mikan knew this Ice Queen didn't like, it was dancing. Oh, she's good but she never liked this kind of rigorous activity.

Anna's hands began to give more depth to the beating. "I like dancing!"

"That settles it." Mikan was sure a grin was plastered on her face. "Blue Moon is doing its first composition without the use of the usual instruments."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

_I__'__ll __make __you __a __believer_, _Aniki! __I __swear!_

_Funny __how __my __memories __help __me __write_, Mikan thought as she hummed the new song. She was going for a leisurely stroll in the academy's cherry blossom park. The sun was starting to set, creating beautiful colors on the clouds.

Mikan sighed contentedly. When the tour and the competition are over, she'd finally focus more on living the normal life as best as she could while she still had two years left of freedom. She wondered every now and then why her mother and father decided to hide her (taking advantage of the amnesia in the process). Wouldn't it be better to reveal herself to the media as the heiress who forgot who she was?

"Impossible," she muttered to herself. "The media are going to rejoice."

"Rejoice because of what?" a _very_ familiar voice drawled somewhere to her right.

Mikan froze and robotically turned to the right only to see the only person she dreaded to see. She thanked the heavens fervently that she was wearing her disguise.

Natsume Hyuuga was at the base of one of the cherry blossom trees with his crimson eyes locking her in place. He had that mocking smirk again. The smirk sent a pang in her. She wouldn't admit it but she missed the old Natsume and wished that she could go back in time.

Then, crash-landing to Earth, she decided not to give him any amusement so she quickened her pace and acted like he didn't just say something, futilely convincing herself that he was talking to himself. Then, she heard a carefree sigh and footsteps quickening until it was in line with hers.

"So the polite geek is actually very rude," he mused. "Is that because of the polka-dotted underwear? Did the pattern make you violent all of a sudden?"

_Don__'__t __answer, __don__'__t __answer_, she kept muttering in her head. _Keep __your __cool, __wait __until __he __calls __you __formally_.

Finally, the silence Natsume received irked him. He grabbed her arm and made her face him. She realized that he no longer looked like he's in the mood to bully her. His eyes were suspicious and calculating which made her anxious. Since when did he get so…tall?

"Why aren't you talking to me, geek?" he demanded. "I called you twice now."

That produced a tic-mark on her forehead. "Because…" She withdrew her arm. "My name is not geek."

Natsume merely smirked. "Right. Tera Waname, right? Funny, you're the first geek whose name I remember."

Mikan closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The calming effects of the wind were slowly working—meaning it wasn't fast enough to calm her down.

"If you're done bullying me and so forth, I'll retire to my quarters," Mikan snapped. Her darker side kept coaxing her, _Just __take __a __swipe __at __him, __will __you?_ Her lighter side kept telling her about her friends.

She started to stomp her way back to the dorm when Natsume suddenly said, "Why be a fake in front of me?"

She knew it was a mistake. She knew it. But she still turned back to him with a confused expression. He had his hands in his hoodie's pockets. There was something in his face that looked angry and… triumphant. She knew there was going to be a hurricane coming.

"I don't know what book that quote came from," Mikan said, hoping to pass as a total oblivious.

Natsume's expression darkened. "Liars annoy me, Polka-dots."

The wind picked up, blowing Mikan's hair around her. She was a master at having a poker face in these types of situations but that didn't mean she wasn't in turmoil.

_No, __no, __no_, she thought desperately. _Please __don__'__t __let __him __know!_

Her face probably showed something because Natsume had a triumphant air around him. That air turned his features into something more… handsome in Mikan's eyes. The sun's setting rays hit his body, casting a silhouette on the paved road. The image was like an angel about to declare her fate (which was a rough analogy).

"You're such a smooth liar," Natsume said, "Equinox."

* * *

**Bada-Bing! So how do you guys think this is gonna turn out?**

**P.S: Those who want to read a part of my novel, don't hesitate to PM me and we'll work something out so I could send the excerpt. I need opinions so I could edit it. Thanks a lot! :)**


	26. Announcement before you kill me

**Just a stupid announcement from yours truly...**

**First of all, can someone get a knife, a rope, or a bottle of pills ready? I'm pretty sure there are those who'd like to kill me for this one. Here I go...**

**I'm no longer the one in charge of this story. I would say sorry but that would only sound like a lame excuse. Still, I'm sorry for those who kept waiting for an update. Frankly, my interests no longer include writing a Gakuen Alice fanfic.**

**I still love to write. Just not like this. You know that feeling of creating a world where you can decide who's that person, what does that person look like, what's the situation, etc.? It keeps clawing at something inside me until I realize that I want to make something of my own and not take characters from one of my favorite literary works (comics and mangas ARE literary works, right? o.O)**

**Oh, I want to write a fanfic but I'm pretty sure that I won't finish it. :/**

**Anyway, you can ask for reasons but my main reasons are loss of interest, school (I'm graduating this year so I have to focus more), and I'm currently working on my original novel (just a draft... for fun). Besides, I found someone willing to take care of this story:**

**_Goldenwolfhowl_  
**

**Dude, I'm real sorry if this announcement took practically two months before I really did it. I don't have a decent reason why so I'll let you get angry for me. I deserve it.**

**To the readers, my utmost gratitude to you all. You took patience to read this [crappy] story and some of you took time to review. No matter what you put in the review, I appreciate it. Thank you all.**

**This is -Tribal Addict- signing out... for probably the last time.**

**P.S.: Flames are highly recommended for this one. Don't think twice about ranting or whatnot. I deserve your negative emotions. Thanks in advance.**


End file.
